Love Deeper
by Cherry Jade
Summary: After he finds his girlfriend, Sakura, cheating on him, Naruto goes to a bar to forget everything just for one night. He never expected that one night stand to lead to so much more… SasuNaru.
1. Ignited

AN: Heya peeps! How's it going? Well I'm back with a chaptered story this time! Not only that but it includes a lemon unlike my one-shot!

**Summary**: After he finds his girlfriend, Sakura, cheating on him, Naruto goes to a bar to forget everything just for one night. He never expected that one night stand to lead to so much more… SasuNaru.

**Warnings: **OOC, Language, Smexy scene, yaoi, the works.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Naruto_. Especially Sasuke and Naruto.

Enjoy**!**

* * *

_**Love Deeper **_

**By: Cherry Jade **

**December 18, 2006**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

He knew that he should have never attempted to come home early.

That same morning when he had woken up and automatically knew that something _terrible _was going to happen. When his girlfriend, Sakura of one year didn't give him his good morning kiss like she always did and didn't make eye contact with him when he attempted to make some sort of conversation. He should have _known_.

When Naruto said _I love you_ before he left and she didn't reply like she_ always_ did. He really should have paid attention to some of the signs.

Lately, Naruto's job began to demand more of his time and energy, working for a company that was about to be taken over by another a better more efficient company, one's boss tends to work the workers harder than ever before to try to prevent it.

He _thought _Sakura understood that. But apparently she didn't.

After all the work he did, the company that he worked for was still taken over by the better company called _Uchiha Industries_. Half a dozen workers had been cut and for his hard work he had been promoted to secretary for the new boss that would be appearing in two days after the merger.

Naruto thought he would come home early and tell Sakura the good news. But come to find that not _only_ was she at home, not _only_ she was in _his_ bed, but she was_ fucking_ their next door neighbor.

Naruto leaned on the wall, no emotions coming across his handsome features. He would wait. Sakura must be really enjoying herself he mused darkly she didn't even hear him come in. Finally he heard his girlfriend, what he meant was _ex_-girlfriend to moan out the guy's name, Sai. The dark haired man collapsed on top of his _ex_-girlfriend. Naruto decided that it was time to let his presence be known.

"So, Sakura-_chan_, how was he? Good?" The two people in the bed were startled and Naruto watched in amusement as they scrambled as fast as they could to get out of the bed.

"N-Naruto, wh-what…?" Naruto raised a hand to silence her, he didn't want to hear anything that she had to say.

"Sai, hurry there up neighbor, you can _do_ Sakura all you want later, but first I just want to talk to her, okay?" Sakura flinched at the cold tone and the manner that he regarded her in. Sai finally pulled on the last of his clothes and left without a backward glance toward her.

Freezing sapphire eyes stared at Sakura and her emerald eyes filled with guilt from her actions. She had to explain herself, make him understand. She took a step toward him, but he opened his mouth to speak with a tone of finality, "Sakura pack your things and get out." She was surprised that he didn't yell; he must not be angry as she thought.

"Naruto," She began quietly, "What happened tonight was a mistake. I was feeling lonely and I-" Sakura was abruptly cut off by a furious Naruto.

"How dare you try and justify it?" He yelled at her in a harsh voice. Then his glare turned vicious. "You know what? Get the fuck out. You can pick your shit up when I can actually stand your presence again. Get _out_. _Now_!"

She looked at him shocked at his use of language towards her and when she saw his eyes flash red, she knew had to convince him another day. He was too angry and not thinking clearly. She walked to into the living room and picked up her jacket, then turned to face Naruto, who was still glaring at her.

"I'll come back tomorrow when you're in a better mood." Sakura shut the door knowing in her hearts of hearts that she had already lost Naruto.

Naruto sat down on his couch and breathed deeply. He couldn't believe this. What had gone wrong? Did Sakura just get tired of him? He stood up suddenly and walked into his bedroom. A shower and then hit the bar to forget one of the worst nights in his life.

* * *

_**End of Prologue **_

* * *

Chapter **1**

_Ignited_

* * *

The bar was like any typical bar, pool tables, booths, and a television in the corner. Except on this night was kind of empty when Naruto walked in. Not too many drinkers this night. Naruto went to an empty seat and called the bartender for a beer. She winked flirtatiously at him, but he declined. Naruto wasn't looking for a slut who hit on practically every guy. He took a sip, enjoying the slight bitter taste, it helped numb his pain a little. After taking another drink of his beer, he spun his seat to look at the people behind him.

Nearest to the door, there was a pool table where he assumed the two men were playing for money. In the middle there were tables and to the right of those was another pool table that was unoccupied for the moment. Naruto turned his chair back around and finished his beer, then ordered another one.

A ding of a bell signaled that another person had walked in and Naruto turned his head a bit to get a look at the person and held back a gasp. The person was a man, but that's not made Naruto's eyes widen. The man had dark hair and dark eyes; in short he was incredibly handsome. He was very tall; broad shouldered, and had a mysterious aura surrounding him.

Dark eyes glanced in his direction and a smirk planted on those soft looking lips. The dark haired man took the sit next to him and also ordered a beer from the bartender. The Adonis next to Naruto took a gulp and the blond haired man could only watch on, fascinated with the seductive way that the person next to him was drinking his beer. The bottle was put down and onyx eyes stared at him calculating.

"See you something you like?" The deep voice purred. Naruto shook his head 'no' to the question. The blue eyed man knew he was giving off the impression that he was at least he was interested and he wasn't. He knew he was not gay or anything. So why couldn't he stop looking?

Then it clicked. This dark haired man looked like…Sai, the bastard that his ex cheated with.

Naruto had to know who this guy was. "Hey, um, what's your name?" A glance was in his direction showed that the man was listening.

"Sasuke."

That was a start.

"Do you happen to know a person named Sai Igarashi?"

A dark eyebrow rose at the question. "No." It was curt and to the point.

"Oh, well sorry for asking then." Naruto stood up but a hand on his wrist pulled him back down in his seat.

"Wha-"

The deep voice cut him off, "We're not finished yet."

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was a practical man. His practicality was what separated him from the average business man. He knew what was good at the moment and when to seize it. For example, that company that he finished taking over this week, it would increase his overall corporation output over forty-five percent.

The business side of Sasuke treated this situation no differently. For some unexplainable reason, this blonde haired man caught his attention, and he was a looker. When he had stood up just now, he looked about five foot six, medium build. His blonde hair was spiky but looked soft. But what got him were his eyes. They were so…blue and expressive. He had come across many people of his day, but never seen eyes that held that much emotion. He could tell that this man was trying to forget something painful that recently happened to him.

The more human part of Sasuke was able to recognize anguish in this person, and that drew him to Sasuke. That was part of the reason why Sasuke was at this bar, hoping that for one night that he would be able to forget that he was and is a lonely person.

He finished his beer and set it back down on the counter. He turned to the blonde haired man. "What's your name?" His deep voice toning down to that of a bedroom voice.

"N-Naruto." He began to feel uneasy around Sasuke, but that wouldn't be the right word for it, more like _anticipation_.

A smirk once again overcame those handsome features, "You want to forget, don't you, _Naruto_." Said blonde shivered as his name rolled off Sasuke's tongue, but the impact of what the brunette said him finally registered in his brain.

"How did you-" An adorable blush made its way to Naruto face.

"Does it matter?" A dark eyebrow rose with the question, dark eyes looking at the blonde in amusement. "I can help you forget, you know."

The offer had been presented, now it was up to Naruto to either accept or decline. Sasuke briefly wondered what he would choose.

Naruto stared into obsidian colored eyes, searchingly. He had never been with another man before and this one _knew_ what he was thinking and feeling. So mesmerized by the other, Naruto didn't notice the pale hand that rose up to touch his cheek.

"Your answer?" He pressed lightly, not wanting the other to wake up from the trance he seem to be in.

"Make me forget, Sasuke," he whispered softly.

"As you wish."

* * *

The bar had an upstairs that had small motel rooms, which felt cold and impersonal to the people who lived in them. But to both men, it didn't even register. Sasuke was busying himself making all kinds of possessive markings on Naruto's body while the blonde just let himself get high on the sensations.

Sasuke lowered Naruto to the bed, using those oh so talented lips to turn the tanned man's brain to mush, while simultaneously, pulling off the black tee-shirt and letting his wondering hands touch that soft skin that he eyed the moment that had walked into bar.

Naruto couldn't help but lose himself in the feeling of those slightly calloused hands running all over his body- and then he heard a zipper, his pants and boxers already on the floor. It was then the blonde decided to contribute, he had always hated to just take and not give back.

Gripping the sides of the raven haired man's face and pulling him down into a searing kiss that stirred the passion in the room to untouchable heights. They only pulled back for a second before lips crashed again and hands wondered again, and this time it was Sasuke's pants that came off that came off and that painfully hard erection rubbed against a tanned thigh.

The feeling that it brought made something in the depths of Naruto awaken and with a lusty whisper of, "Please, Sasuke, m-more."

The other tried to keep the pant out of his voice, but the other didn't hear for he still lost in his own mind. "What do you want?" Sasuke was already preparing him, wetting his fingers for penetration.

The fog in Naruto's mind hindered him from answering, but those fingers inside him drew a moan that held both pain and pleasure mix together. The blonde finally focused enough to try to voice his wants, but those fingers brushed against a soft spot that forced to let a breathy moan escaped, making the man on top moan as well as those tight walls gripped his fingers.

Dark eyes narrowed in impatience, "Well, _Naruto_?" For the second time that night his name was purred, but this time around it held that dangerous tone that promised a good fucking for the right answer.

Clouded sapphire eyes opened and stared into those black ones, a strained smirk curving those pouty lips, "_Fuck me_."

The raven haired man after that wasted no time granting the wish.

* * *

Two men laid on the bed one asleep and the other awake because his mind would not let him sleep, until he solved the matter that plagued him.

A pale hand ran through blonde locks unconsciously, causing the other to snuggle into him. Sasuke wondered briefly if he had made the right decision sleeping with the blonde man, but when he looked down at the man that rested peacefully in his arms and felt no regret, his felt exhaustion come over him.

Deep in the back of his mind, where his true conscious dwelled, Sasuke knew that he would not forget this night, or the beautiful blonde man that made him feel so at peace.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**A/N: **

Well peeps, how was that chapter? Good? Bad? Let me know what you think? Kay? Reviews are appreciated!

* * *

**On the next Love Deeper: **More on _why_ Sakura cheated. And Sasuke discovers that his blonde is closer than he thinks. –smiles impishly-

Ja,

**Cherry Jade **

**A C.J. Production. **

**In association with SasuNaru INC. **


	2. Longing

**A/N**: Oh. My. Goodness. I can't believe how many reviews I got for this story! THANK YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH! I hope everyone has enjoyed their holidays.

**Note**: Sakura's affair took place on Friday.

**Warnings**: OOC, **obsessive!** Sakura, **very much onesided!** SasuSaku,** onesided!** SakuNaru, SaiSaku, and SasuNaru.

**Disclaimer: -**Tears up- I d-don't own Naruto and I don't think that I ever will. "Cut! That's a wrap people."

_Enjoy_!

* * *

_**Love Deeper **_

December 28, 2006 

_By: Cherry Jade _

* * *

**_If I keep on looking forward_**

**_Will I meet you again?_**

**_Because the future really continues on forever_**

**_Underneath a large sign_**

**_I want to watch time change_**

_**- **_Passion** by Utada Hikaru**

* * *

Haruno Sakura twisted in her bed for what felt like the millionth time that morning. She had woken up when a bit of the sun rays had started to shine through her blinds in the hotel room. She had closed them and went back to bed, but soon found that she couldn't fall back asleep. Since then she had tossed and turned, her body very restless.

She sighed and opened her green eyes, finally sitting up. The guilt that she had been feeling since Naruto found her and Sai in their bed still gnawed at her. She ran a hand through her pink hair and sighed again. It was still hard for her to believe that Naruto didn't even want to hear what she had to say. He _always_ listened to her no matter what.

Sakura laughed to herself bitterly. She had promised herself that Naruto would be the _one_ and she would give up any notions of _him_. Even after all these years, she still hadn't forgotten about _him_.

Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

_**Longing **_

* * *

_-Flashback-_

* * *

_Sakura smiled to herself as she went to her first class of the week. She was so excited to make new friends and potentially find a college sweetheart. She had dumped her boyfriend in high school because he wasn't going to a college in Japan and she knew that overseas relationships didn't work and wouldn't put her through that kind of stress. _

_She had already memorized the map that led to her classroom and turned the corner when she bumped into a warm chest causing her to drop her books. She looked up, ready to yell at the fool that caused her to-and her mouth promptly dropped open. _

_Dark eyes glared at her and she felt her breath catch in her throat. He was the most handsome man she had ever had the fortune of bumping into and she couldn't stop staring at him and he- _

"_Are you going to pick up your books or keep staring at me?" The deep voice said coldly with a hint of irritation interrupting her train thought. _

"_I am so sorry for-"_

"_Hn. Whatever." He walked around her without so much as glance in direction. He didn't even help pick up her books. _

_What a jerk! _

_Weeks later Sakura couldn't stop thinking about that handsome face of that man. She was fascinated with his dark looks. She thought that his dark hair framed his face perfectly. He was tall and lightly muscled. He was perfection. She knew his name was Sasuke Uchiha and that he was a senior. She also knew that he was one the most sought after man on the campus. Everywhere he went, there were at least two to three girls vying for his attention, but he never paid them any mind. _

_It was then Sakura had an epiphany. Maybe she could show him how different she was from everyone else and he would like her…and maybe he would even ask her out. _

_-:-_

_So she got a hold of his schedule, got to know some of the people he hung out with, and followed him to places that he frequently visited, for example the isolated section of the library that could only be reserved. She had tried to explain to the librarian that she was here for a study group session with Sasuke, but it turned out that the he was one step ahead of everyone. He told the librarian that he would have a solo session and no one was to interrupt him. _

_She also found out that he didn't live on campus but owned an apartment. She followed him there also. To her greater shock, it was a guarded community and if you didn't live there or weren't invited you couldn't get in. _

_Sakura had all this information, but she wasn't any closer to getting him to like her. Her schedule and his didn't mix. On her days off he had class and she often would have assignments that she would have to complete and vice versa. But her luck would change and she was presented with one golden opportunity. Her class had let out early; the only thought that was running through her mind at the moment was Sasuke's class ends in five minutes. Hopefully she would catch him alone for only a moment. _

_And she did. _

_He was last to leave the classroom and she caught him walking out the door. _

"_Sasuke-kun," she rushed out, panting heavily. He stopped but did not turn around to face her. _

_She took a deep breath. "I was just wondering if you would like to the Konoha Café and maybe get some coffee…?" Sakura trailed off uncertain of his answer and she watched as he turned around slowly to face her. The hope in her rose, he hadn't rejected her yet. _

"_I'm going to tell you what I tell every other girl that attempts to get close to me, so listen up. I am _not_ interested in a relationship with anyone. I will _not_ fall in love with you no matter how different you attempt to be. Is that understood?" She could only nod mutely and he turned around and went in the direction that he was originally headed in before he was interrupted. _

_Sakura felt so crushed, she knew Sasuke was mean from the rumors but never expected him to completely shut her down. He probably viewed her as the same as every fan girl. _

_But she wasn't damnit! She wanted to show him that she could hold an intelligent conversation and not sound like a complete idiot. _

_That night she had cried herself to sleep, rejection hurt. Sakura didn't factor in rejection into her equation and that was what hurt the most. She had fallen in love and never thought of a back plan just in case it never worked out. _

_That following morning, Sakura woke up and her second epiphany happened. She could have what she wanted, she would have to approach it differently though. She knew some of the people that Sasuke occasionally hung out with. _

_Maybe they could help. _

_She went to each of them and most of them shot her down. They had basically said that they weren't going to mess with him and he would choose if he wanted a girlfriend or not. But one felt sorry for her. Kiba Inuzuka, one of Sasuke's classmates said that he would help her. So one afternoon Kiba schedule a meeting with Sasuke, claiming that he needed help with his business class. Sasuke agreed, but only offered one hour of his precious time, saying that Kiba needed to pay better attention during the lectures. Kiba had given her time that she should arrive and where to wait. _

_After the quick study session had ended, Kiba put the plan into motion. "Oi, Sasuke." _

_Sasuke, who was gathering his books, stopped at the voice. "Hn." It was a grunt that Sasuke gave to show that he was listening. _

"_Do you know that cute freshman girl with the pink hair?" The raven haired man's brow furrowed, wondering where Kiba was going with this. _

"_I've seen her, but I don't know her." Sasuke didn't agree that she was cute but he wanted to see where this was leading to. _

_Kiba began rambling, "Well, I think she likes you. Why don't you take her out sometime? See if she's girlfriend material. Maybe it'll help with all the girls that are chasin' ya." Kiba and Sakura waited nervously for his reaction. Sasuke slammed his book shut and glared viciously at Kiba. _

_He all but growled at the brown haired man in front of him. "Kiba, I suggest that if _you_ like this freshman girl, you go after her." The dog lover flinched at the tone directed toward him, but Sasuke wasn't finished. "You know I'm not interested in anyone. I have goals and companionship isn't apart of those goals." With one last glare, Sasuke tossed his book bag over his shoulder roughly and walked away. _

_Kiba let out the breath he was holding. He had forgotten how scary the Uchiha could be. He caught Sakura standing there and shrugged in apology. _

_After that little speech, Sakura knew that she would have no chance with him. She would never be a part of his life as long he was focused on his goals._

_The months passed by in whirl and second semester came and went. Sasuke graduated and Sakura was left behind. She tried to forget Uchiha Sasuke and focus on her own goals. _

* * *

_-End Flashback-_

* * *

Moving to the window to look outside, Sakura was still lost in her thoughts. She couldn't forget Sasuke. There was something about him that drew her to him. He was dark and she was light; she could be potentially the love of his life. From the time Sasuke left she was still thinking about him. It was evident the guys that she dated, they were all had jet black hair like _him_ and dark eyes like _him_. She noticed after the third guy that she broke up with.

Her dorm roommate Ino Yamanaka noticed how miserable Sakura was even though Sasuke was gone. Most of the fan girls had moved on, but it looked like Sakura was still stuck. Being the nice girl that Ino was she decided to take pity on the pink haired girl and introduce her to some of her friends. That was how she met Naruto.

Ino had a get together at her friend's restaurant. Many people had shown up and were having a good time. While at the table talking with Ino, a person had walked in late. He had bright blond hair and the bluest eyes that she had ever seen. He immediately headed for her table and apologized to her blonde friend for being late. Azure eyes caught her staring and he had introduced himself. Uzumaki Naruto, he had said in a bright tone and grin on his face. He was the exact opposite of Sasuke. This person, she thought herself, would help her get over the handsome Uchiha.

Sakura tried to get to know Naruto, but the thing was he wasn't interested in her. He had only introduced himself to be polite. But after a while he began to warm up to her and they eventually started dating. Sakura found herself thinking less and less about Sasuke and for that she was happy.

They had graduated college a year later and Naruto suggested that since they were dating they live together. After searching they found a specious two bedroom apartment and immediately took it.

The move caused them to come closer to city where Naruto found work quickly because of studying corporate business in college while Sakura had studied design. Together they had more than enough money to pay bills and things of that nature. They were happy that first year. But this year proved to be trouble.

The designing company's main office that Sakura worked for relocated overseas to America and she was cut because she chose not to move with the company. Because of that, Naruto had to work more hours at the office. She went to several interviews but she didn't hear anything from the owners.

Finally she received a call from a place call _Deidara and Sasori's Designs_ (1)to become a retail sale's manger. Sakura wouldn't start working until next month when the old manger switch locations. So she had three weeks to spare and nothing to do. Naruto was still working 10 hour workdays leaving her lonely. She then decided that she would take up small activities to distract herself.

One morning, she left early to go jogging and that was how she met _Sai Igarashi_. Sakura jogged to Konoha's park and had to stop soon after. She had no idea that she was so out of shape. She also forgot to bring water with her and that's where he found her.

"Hey there, are you okay?" He had asked her politely. Sakura shook her head in a 'no' fashion.

He chuckled and gave her some of his water bottles that he had with him. Sai gave her some pointers and left her there to manage by herself. After a few moments of recovering, she reflected on the brief meeting. Sai looked so much like Sasuke. He had the dark eyes and jet black hair though Sasuke was taller and broader in the shoulders, they could pass off as brothers.

Sakura later in the week found out that they were neighbors when she bumped into him. They had talked for a bit and went their separate ways. She liked him; he was a nice and easy to talk to.

Soon they were hanging out regularly and even though he worked he still found time for her. He once invited her to dinner in his apartment and she was amazed by all the art that she found around his place. They had a great discussion about all kinds of art. Naruto really wasn't into designs and art but did appreciate it.

Sai was so different from Sasuke and Naruto it was _so_…refreshing. She already knew that she was attracted to him, but she was still with Naruto. But that didn't stop her from becoming closer to him. Sai became a quick constant in her life over two weeks. And Naruto working longer in the office it wasn't hard.

Then last night he came over right from work to see her and they had started talking like always. He leaned over and kissed her and the next thing she knew her clothes were on the floor and Sai was spreading her legs and entering her.

Then Naruto's unexpected appearance…

Sakura cleared the thoughts from her mind. Dwelling on the pass only made her depressed. Her emerald eyes hardened with determination.

She would get Naruto back no matter what.

* * *

Sasuke sighed and put the contract down on his desk and took off his reading glasses. He then ran his fingers through his bluish black hair, frustrated. He turned his chair around and faced the big windows that allowed him to see the city bathed in sunlight. It was quite a sight. This was the first time in a long time that he allowed himself to be distracted from his work. But he knew the reason. Last night had affected him more than he wanted to admit.

Sasuke hadn't meant to seduce that beautiful blond. He walked in the bar last night expecting average people to be there; sluttish women and drunk men. But _never _did he expect such a beauty to be there and a man no less.

The Uchiha didn't usually chase after anyone. He had never been attracted to men or women. He had always focused on taking over his father's company and being the best that he could possibly be. But last night he had thrown all caution to the wind as soon as he glanced into those azure eyes. What made Sasuke really connect with the blond was the familiar pain and loneliness that he saw in his eyes. He couldn't help but want to make Naruto forget his pain for at least one night and in return forget his own troubles.

Sasuke's obsidian eyes continued to watch the people on the ground that looked like ants to him, still lost in thought. He sighed again; he knew that he would never see _his_ beautiful blond angel again. So with a heavy heart he turned around to get back to work. He was tired of brooding for now, besides when he went to his lonely house he could brood in privacy about something that he couldn't have.

Straightening the mass of papers on his large mahogany desk a file caught his attention. It was the information for his new secretary from the merger that would be replacing his old one. He hoped to god it wasn't some woman that would drool over him once she found that he was her boss.

He picked it up and opened only to drop it again. Black eyes widened at the picture that he saw.

He couldn't believe this…it was a picture of Naruto.

But the file contained all the information that Sasuke needed to know. His address, number, marital status, how long been working for the company, the list went on.

Uzumaki Naruto, huh?

Sasuke took off the paper clip and brought the picture closer to him for a closer look. The blond haired man was smiling unlike many company pictures that he had seen before. His bright blue eyes lit up the entire photo, it was a wonderful sight. The dark haired man felt a smile tug at his lips, but quickly pushed it away. He mentally thanked what ever god decided to give him this opportunity. He officially had the blond man in his grasp.

Sasuke couldn't wait for Monday morning.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon when Naruto staggered back into his apartment due to the slight pain when he walked. As soon as he had closed the door he slumped down to the floor. He really didn't feel like coming back here. This place held to many memories, especially his bedroom.

He had thought about this all morning and he knew what needed to be done. He struggled to get up and make his way toward the bathroom to take a shower. As soon as he was in the bathroom he started to take off his shirt, but noticed that there all kinds of bite marks and hickeys on his neck and chest. He blushed profusely and memories from last night surfaced in mind making the blush spread across his cheeks.

Naruto couldn't believe that he had let another man seduce him. He knew that the beer played a role in him taking up Sasuke's offer. He didn't drink much and the alcohol had buzzed him a little.

He dropped his pants and boxers and got in the shower. He put the water on hot and sighed deeply. It felt so good. He reached for his soap and wash cloth and began to lather it up. He soaped all over his body and moaned when the cloth came in contact with some_…sensitive_ places. Naruto didn't regret last night. Last night he had been hurt and Naruto let himself be consoled by sex. When he woke up this morning he felt great and at peace; he could think clearly and that was what he had wanted.

Naruto put his head under the spraying water and simultaneously reached for his shampoo bottle. Finally finishing he step out, grabbed his towel dried off quickly. He still had things to do. Like for starters, pack Sakura things, and get rid of his old bed, and take Sakura's name off the lease.

To some other person this might seem cruel, but Naruto had warned her when they got together that if she _ever _cheated that he would leave her. After been betrayed so many times during his life, he wanted some stability. He thought that he had found that in Sakura, but once more he was betrayed.

Suddenly a memory from college sprung in his mind. Ino, a friend of his had warned him. It was right around the time that he and Sakura were officially boyfriend and girlfriend. The platinum blonde had pulled him after their class was done. Her blue eyes had stared into his, hers serious. _"Be careful Naruto, Sakura was in love with someone deeply. I don't know if she has gotten over him but…keep in mind that the heart does not forget." _

Naruto hadn't disregarded the message completely. He was skeptical with Sakura, but when she didn't show any signs of loving someone else he left it alone. Naruto let himself be happy with her.

Well, judging from Sai, the person she used to be in love with had dark hair and eyes right?

He wondered who it could be.

By that night Naruto finished all three of his tasks. He had packed every thing that Sakura owned in boxes. He successfully got rid of_ his_ old bed and pillows and replaced them. He also managed to call up the landlord and take Sakura's name off the lease so it stated that he lived alone. Perfect.

Tomorrow schedule held resting and changing the locks. He would also call Sakura to make sure that she met up with him Monday after work to come pick up her stuff.

Sunday flew by and it was already Monday morning. This would be the starting of the first week without Sakura. Naruto felt a bit lost with her, but he was strong and he would make it. He got ready and was already out the door by eight.

He would usually leave at 8:15 and be there by 8:30, but he had a meeting with his new boss. Naruto got there quickly, noting the change from his old company _Sannin Corporations_ to _Uchiha Industries_.

He went inside and practically gaped. The insides were completely different. For starters there was a receptionist at the front of the building. He walked up to her. He didn't know what floor he would be on exactly so it was safe to ask her.

"Name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." She typed fast on the computer and blinked. She looked away from the screen and at him.

"Uchiha-san will see you now in his office. His office is where Sannin-san used to be."

He flashed a bright smile, which caused to her blush, and thanked her.

Naruto quickly went in the elevator and hit the button for his desired floor. In no time he was there in front of Uchiha-san door. He knocked and he heard a muffled come in. He opened the door slowly and walked in closing it behind him.

His boss was turned facing the large windows. He turned around and Naruto felt his mouth drop and his eyes widen.

This had to be some kind of sick joke. His boss was…...

"Sasuke!"

* * *

_To be continued...  
_

* * *

(1) In the manga, Deidara and Sasori argue about art is so I thought it would be appropriate if they own a store together.

**A/N: **Sasuke and Naru-chan finally come face again, ne? So how was it? I hope that you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think!

* * *

**On the next Love Deeper**: Things from Sai's perspective. Sakura visits Naruto at work and discovers that her old crush and (ex) boyfriend know each other. Eh? And why is Sasuke smirking like that?.!

_Adios, _

_Cherry Jade _

**A C.J. Production. **

**In association with SasuNaru INC.**


	3. Surprise!

**A/N**: Happy New Year to everyone! I'm really happy that everyone who has reviewed likes this story. Makes me glad! –grins happily- Another thing, I'm not bashing Sakura. I know many people don't like her, but I'm not going to openly bash her. She's human. She just tends to be one of the more annoying ones, though. XD

**Warnings**: OOC, Language, **slightly bitchy!** Sakura, **slightly obsessive fan-girl!** Sakura, **Suggestive!** Sasuke, **Mean!** Naruto, **mentions of** SakuNaru,** very much one-sided!** SasuSaku, SaiSaku, and **SasuNaru**.

**Ages: **Sasuke:** 26, **Naruto:** 22, **Sakura:** 23, **Sai:** 25, and **Itachi**: 31. More ages later. **

**Disclaimer**: _Sasuke leaned down and captured Naruto's lips in a passionate kiss, while simultaneously running his hands up and down the blonde's soft body. He pulled away and whispered slightly panting in the blonde's tan ear, "__**Say it, Naruto."** A groan was heard from beneath him as Naruto tried to focus, the pleasure clouding his mind. Using as much concentration as he could muster in situation like this, he said softly, "__**C-Cherry Jade doesn't own me. Y-you do, Sasuke."**__ The raven haired man smirked, loving the answer. _

_**Enjoy! **_

* * *

**L**o **v **e **D **e **e **p **e **r 

_January 18, 2007_

_**By: Cherry Jade **_

_Please,_

_I cannot erase, I cannot forgive, the bad treatment_

_I will not escape, I will not fear, filling up my days_

_It was bright; my eyes are as blue as the sky_

_-__Blue as the Sky__ by Chaka_

* * *

Sakura arrived at their (hers and Naruto's) apartment door and took a deep breath. She had received Naruto's message. It went something like this: "_Haruno, meet me at __**my **__apartment after work today at 5. I'm getting off early. If you're not there, then you'll find your stuff outside." _

There were two things wrong with that message.

One, Naruto was already calling her by her last name like she was some sort of stranger and two he called _his_ apartment. Her name was still on the lease damnit! Plus she still had a copy of the key, she was going to march right in and take her stuff out of the boxes. When she finished putting her belongings back, she was to stay until Naruto came home and fight for their relationship.

Sakura took out her key and put in the lock and tired to turn right to unlock it. But the stupid thing didn't budge.

She tired again and got the same results. What the hell was going on? She walked down to the landlord's door and knocked.

She waited and the door creaked open finally and Shiranui Genma stepped out.

He looked like he had been awakened by the knocking. He had scowl on his face and his brown eyes glared at her. "Do you need something?" He said irritation clear in his voice.

Sakura had a strained smile on her face. "Yes, um you see my key doesn't work for my door anymore. I was wondering if you had an extra."

"Name and what apartment number?" Genma said irritation seeping into his voice. There were plenty of things he could be doing right now than this. Like for example, _sleeping_.

"Haruno Sakura and 1023." He grunted, turned and went back inside. It was a minute before he came out and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"You don't live here anymore." Sakura blinked, thinking she misheard him.

"Excuse me?" The irritation creped back into Genma's voice, "I said _You. Don't. Live. Here_."

"I don't see how that's possible. Both Naruto and _I_ signed for the apartment."

He smirked and handed her a piece of paper, "Well, according to this document, your name as of Saturday has been taken off the lease. Plus, he changed the locks and I have the other set of keys." The rose pink colored hair woman couldn't believe this. Naruto just took her name off the lease _just_ like that? How could he? Did he want to work this out _at all_?

Genma stared at her wondering when she was going to give back the paper so he could go back to bed. Work didn't start until ten and she was taking away precious sleep time. "Are you done looking at the paper?"

Another false smile appeared on her face. "Could you maybe…put my name back on the lease?"

"That would be up to Naruto," Genma said calmly. He was going to hurry this little conversation up.

She tired again. "How about giving me the keys so I can get my stuff?"

"Can't. That would be trespassing on someone else's property."

Sakura's green eyes narrowed, her patience becoming short with this man in front of her. "I _used_ to live there."

The glare was returned, "And now you don't." She tossed the paper back in his face. "Just you wait, by the end of the day you'll put my name back on that fucking lease." Genma rolled his brown eyes and went back inside.

"_Tch_. Whatever." The door closed immediately after that comment. Sakura clenched her hands into tight fists. She smirked darkly; she was going to pay Naruto a visit right now.

* * *

Chap**ter 3**

_Surprise**!**_

* * *

"Sasuke!" Said man moved his intertwined fingers away from his mouth. He raised a fine dark eyebrow rose and smirk adorned that handsome face. "We meet again, _Naruto_."

Naruto shivered involuntary and a small blush dusted those tanned cheeks. He _still_ couldn't understand how Sasuke said his name like that. His voice was so seductive and deep. It should be a sin or something. Sasuke saw the reaction and his smirk got a little wider.

"W-What, I don't understand," the blond hair man spluttered, suddenly embarrassed. The first _man_ that he ever _slept with_ was his _new _boss! "Apparently I'm your new boss." It was said haughtily and like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Cerulean eyes narrowed, "You _ass_, I can see that."

"Is that _anyway_ to talk to your new boss, Naruto." Sasuke got up from his chair and walked around his desk. He stopped when he was a foot away from the bright eyed young man. Sasuke eyed Naruto up and down. He was dressed in a black suit with a dark sapphire dress shirt that brought out his eyes. Blonde hair wasn't spiked this time causing his hair to look like he had just got out of bed. His bangs fell slightly in his eyes. Inner Sasuke licked his lips, salaciously. Naruto simply looked _delicious_.

Startled by the sudden closeness from his onetime lover, Naruto struggled to get his next question out. "D-Did you already know that I-"

Sasuke cut him off. "No. I found out on Saturday when I read your file." The dark haired man eyed the blonde carefully, watching for his reaction to his next question. "Did you figure out who I was when I told you my name?"

The blonde rolled his eyes but Sasuke could the honesty in them. "Are you kidding me? All you said was your_ first_ name. Plus there could be a million Sasukes in Japan!"

"There are only 2054."

Naruto didn't comprehend what Sasuke was talking about. "What?"

It was Sasuke's turn to roll his eyes, "I said there are only 2054 people in Japan with my name."

Blue eyes widened comically, "Are you like…" Then Naruto's voice dropped to a whisper as if he didn't want other people to hear, "…obsessed with yourself?"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched and a smile tugged at his lips. "No." The dark haired man wondered if all their mornings together would be like this, because if they were, then he was going to love it.

"Sure?" It was said light and jokingly. Naruto's ocean blue eyes sparkled with laughter that he hadn't felt in the pass week.

"I'm pretty sure, _usuratonkachi_."

Sakura walked to into the entrance of _Uchiha__ Industries _and couldn't help but notice the name of the new company. Naruto had mentioned before that his old company was being merged with another. But he hadn't said what the company new name was. The name _Uchiha_ pulled something deep inside her. Images of a dark eyes and bluish black haired man came to her mind and she pushed them farther back in her mind. She wasn't even sure Sasuke was working here; after all he did have a brother, so it could be him…

Sakura came to a brown haired woman sitting at the desk on phone while typing something quickly.

"Okay sir. Thank you very much and have a nice day." The receptionist put down the phone and glanced up at the pink haired woman. "How may I help you ma'am?" She asked politely. Inside she got the feeling that this woman in front of her was trouble.

For the third time that day, a fake smile lit up her face while eyeing the name tag on the desk that read _TenTen Cheng_. The pink haired woman began extra sweetly "Yes, hi, I was wondering if you could tell me what floor Uzumaki Naruto is on."

"He's meeting right now with _Uchiha-san_. You'll have to wait." Sakura's mind worked quickly to overcome this little problem.

"Well you see, I'm his girlfriend and the landlord said someone tried to break into our apartment. I wanted to talk to him face to face about changing the locks." She put a worried look on her face for good measure.

TenTen sighed, feeling some compassion for the woman in front of her. "Fine. Take the elevator to floor 26. When you get off, take a right. You'll see his name on the door."

"Thank you very much," the false worried expression completely disappearing from her face as soon as TenTen said what she needed to hear.

"You're welcome," TenTen returned in a bland voice. She had a feeling that woman was going to be thrown out of the building soon. She'd let Uchiha-san deal with her.

* * *

**«SasuNaru»**

* * *

There was silence as the last word Sasuke said rang in the air. It lasted for about a minute before the blonde broke it.

"What _did_ you call _me_?" He said quietly. He was positive that Sasuke just insulted him.

The smirk on Sasuke's face returned. "I believe it was _usuratonkachi_, if I'm not mistaken."

"Are you insulting me?"

Sasuke took up a thinking pose and paused. Then he resumed his normal stance. "I think I did."

A pause, then, "You _teme_! How dare you insult me? I'm your secretary! You're suppose to-"

The opening of a door cut Naruto off.

* * *

**SasuNaru-::-**

* * *

Sakura came to the door just like the receptionist had said, but the door next to _her_ boyfriend's caught her eye. On a gold plate that was bolted to the door it read _**'Uchiha Sasuke, Chief Executive.' **_

Her crush from college was Naruto's new boss. She couldn't believe this. Sakura opened the hesitantly and peeked her head in.

Two heads turned toward the door. Black and blue eyes glared at the pink haired woman, but it was Naruto that spoke first. "_Haruno_, what the _hell_ are you doing here?" He took a step toward her.

But Sakura didn't hear him; all she could do was focus on the handsome man that was behind Naruto. He hadn't changed at all. He had still bluish black hair still framed that god like face. Sasuke's black eyes were still as intense as ever and dressed in a suit just made him devastatingly handsome. She felt herself get weak in the knees.

"Sasuke-kun," she called out, falling into old patterns from college.

Sasuke glared, annoyed that some wench had interrupted his and Naruto's playful banter. _'Who is this woman?'_ he thought to himself.

Emerald eyes looked hurt when Sasuke didn't look like he recognized her. "Don't you remember me, Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto stood with a clueless look on his face. Did Sakura know Sasuke from somewhere? Were they acquaintances? Maybe she knew him from college or something…

…He turned to the Uchiha and then it clicked. The way Sai looked like_ bootleg_ version of Sasuke, how his ex gushed over his new boss like some _fan girl,_ how her emerald eyes looked brighter with such excitement …It all made sense. His head bowed making his blond hair cover his beautiful ocean blue eyes.

A dark chuckle came from the blond, "You know Sakura, you're a piece of work!" The other people in the room turned to the angry sapphire eyed man. His voice became louder with every word that he spoke. "You are so _pathetic,_ still clinging to a guy who doesn't even remember you! You make me-Mmm."Naruto struggled against the strong hand that covered his mouth.

Sasuke's hand covered soft lips and he relished the feeling. He used his left hand and brought the small blond closer in his body until his chest touched Naruto's back. He began whispering into a tan ear. "Be quiet _usuratonkachi_, you're being too loud." The smell of Naruto's shampoo was slightly intoxicating him. He needed to focus on the matter at hand!

Sakura couldn't help but feel _jealous _at the sight of Sasuke practically _hugging_ Naruto. All her boyfriend had to do was be loud in an office to get Sasuke to _touch_ him, while she had tired everything just to get him to _talk_ to her.

Naruto immediately hushed and stopped struggling. Sasuke smirked inward, it made him proud that he some kind of control over the blond. He continued quietly, "I want you to go in your office and cool down, okay?" The blond nodded, causing soft locks to brush against a pale cheek. The raven haired man reluctantly let go of the other man. With one last glare at Sakura, the azure eyed man turned around and headed to the connecting door that led to his office.

When Sasuke saw the door shut, he quickly turned, his glare becoming fierce. He remembered what Naruto had called this woman standing before him, "_Haruno_, I do _not_ appreciate you upsetting an employee of _mine_. _Get out_." He state in a cold voice that would have made hell freeze over.

Sakura tried to smile her best smile hoping it would work on Sasuke, "But Sasuke-kun, _he's_ my boyfriend you see and–"

"Do your boyfriends _normally_ call you pathetic?" The Uchiha raised a dark eyebrow at her, mocking her. He enjoyed the stricken look that crossed her face. The pink haired woman eyes widened at the low blow. How could he be so cruel to her? "_Leave,_ or I'll call security."

"Fine," she rasped out, giving up. She turned to let herself out and opened the door but stopped and faced him again. "I missed you." The dark haired man glared didn't soften at all and she flinched. He didn't remember her at all. The door finally closed. He ran his pale fingers through his bluish black hair and sighed.

* * *

Naruto couldn't believe that he had acted so _unprofessionally _in front of his new boss. Wasn't he supposed to show that he was the best person from his old company that could keep up with the fast paced _Uchiha Industries_? He would understand if Sasuke fired him right now.

Sasuke opened the door and saw the blond staring into space. Said man turned to face him. Sapphire eyes looked remorseful. "I'll…" he began softly, "I'll understand if you want to fire me. I acted incompetent when I was supposed to displaying professional behavior on my first day. I'll leave right now." The room was filled a tense silence. Naruto took the silence as a yes and got up from the chair to leave the room, but his boss blocked his path.

The raven haired man raised an eyebrow, "Who said that you were fired?" Sasuke wondered when the handsome blonde had gotten the silly notion into his head.

Blue eyes glanced up in surprise, "So you're not…" He couldn't tell why he felt so relieved that Sasuke wasn't going to fire him. He told himself that he wanted to make a good impression on his new boss. That thought didn't stop the feeling from bubbling up inside him.

Sasuke shook his head causing his bluish black hair to swish and fall back into place. "You were upset. You didn't know that she was going to show up here." The raven haired man wondered when he had become so _understanding_.

All of a sudden, Sasuke's arms were filled with a warm body. Slight muscled arms wrapped Sasuke's neck. The smell from Naruto's hair drifted to his nose and he couldn't help but breathe in deep. He smelled so heavenly.

"Thank you," the blonde breathed under his boss' chin and right on his neck. The action caused the pale man to shutter slightly. Sasuke in turn wrapped his arms around the small blonde giving him a slight squeeze in return. They stayed like that for a moment before Naruto pulled away smiling.

"Thank you so much, _Uchiha-san_," Naruto said happy that he was not going to be fired.

Dark eyebrows furrowed, "Why are you calling me 'Uchiha-san'?" The Uchiha was confused. Not even fifteen minutes ago Naruto was calling him Sasuke. What changed?

"Ano," Naruto began nervously, thinking that he had offended Sasuke in someway, "My last employer thought it was rude to call people by their first name, so it's kind of a habit." Naruto rubbed the back of his head and smiled awkwardly.

Midnight eyes bore into azure ones, "Well _I_ want you to call me Sasuke, alright?"

"Why?" _'Because_,_' _Sasuke said mentally, _'I like the way you say my name.' _ The Uchiha knew he couldn't tell his secretary that little tidbit of information. _Not yet_, anyway. To cover up his pause and simultaneously wishing away his blush, he glared at Naruto.

"Don't question me."

"Why?" Naruto liked being able to irritate his boss; he could _never _joke around his with his last employer. Orochimaru was and probably still is a tightwad.

"Hn." Sasuke walked back to his desk and he felt the blond following him. Finally, he reached his seat and sat down, staring up at his secretary.

"How come I shouldn't-"

"I want some tea," Sasuke interrupted him, completely changing the subject.

Blue eyes filled with confusion. "That's great." Naruto didn't understand why Sasuke said that.

"I want you to get me some tea. Make it green tea with two spoons of sugar. Get going." Sasuke didn't like overly sweet things and he wasn't about to start now.

"Tch," Naruto glared at his boss and crossed his arms, "I don't see anything physically wrong with you. Get it yourself."

If possible the smirk grew wider on his handsome face, "Would you like to come over here and check for _yourself_? I would _love_ if you performed the examination yourself," he leered lecherously.

A hot blush rose of tanned cheeks and ocean blue eyes widen at the implication. "T-_teme_!" He cried indignant.

The Uchiha merely shrugged, "You said that there was nothing wrong with me. I just offered if you wanted to make sure your facts were correct."

"Fine. I'll get your stupid tea," Naruto growled lowly, deeming this conversation stupid. The blond turned around and headed for the door. He started muttering under his breath and Sasuke could only imagine what he was saying.

Soon the blonde returned with a steaming cup and handed it to Sasuke. "Here."

The Uchiha took it and cautiously took a sip. This was good. Better than what his last secretary would make for him. It had the right amount of sugar and was just perfect.

He put the cup down and smirked. "_Very good_, Naruto. Just the way I like it." The blond couldn't help but blush at the compliment.

"T-Thanks," he shyly, looking at the floor. The dark haired man found the action cute. But of course cute wasn't in his vocabulary so he banished the thought from his head.

Sasuke stood up and grabbed a stack of files off his desk and held them out to his secretary. "Here. I want you to type up some contracts. Have them before lunchtime."

Naruto nodded and took them into his office.

* * *

"Thank you,_** Hoshigaki-san **_for scheduling the meeting with Itachi. I'll be in Hong Kong within the next week to discuss the merger _Sannin Corporations_. Yes, you too. Bye." Sasuke hung up the phone and sighed to himself for two reasons. One, he would be seeing his annoying older brother again and two…well he once again hadn't been able to concentrate on his work. All his thoughts had been centered on the blonde once again. When Naruto had walked in and discovered that it was him, his one night stand. He had been afraid that the blonde man would see their one night as an opportunity to get ahead in the company and try to blackmail him. But he was very surprised and pleased to see that the Naruto acted normal around him. The blonde had treated as a boss and a person. But one thing was still on his mind though …

…That hug his secretary had given him. Not many dared to hug the Uchiha. But Naruto had just thrown his arms around him not even caring what would happen. Did the blonde know that he would have that kind of effect on him? He doubted it.

He did find it out of character when he didn't fire Naruto. If it had been anyone else they would have left the moment he heard that raised voice. But Sasuke supposed it was because he was liked Naruto. That happen didn't happen very often. Sasuke wasn't fond of people. They got on his nerves and most times had a motive. He could count on one hand how many people he actually _tolerated_. Naruto was different and he liked that.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk to himself. That _Haruno _woman showing up here was _perfect_. He didn't know the whole situation but from what he could tell this was clear sign from cheating. And to add insult to injury she was infatuated with the Uchiha. Sasuke vaguely remembered some pink haired girl from college. She didn't really strike any specific memories other than the fact that she was obsessed with him like all the other girls.

His only question was how did an obsessive girl like _her_ get a hold on someone like _Naruto_? The Uchiha shook his head, it didn't matter. Naruto would never take her back. Sasuke had felt the anger pouring off the blonde when he was yelling at the pink haired wench. He was single now and all Sasuke's for the taking.

Two _potential_ problems surfaced from that little thought. One, Naruto might not want to be with another man and the second was the blonde probably didn't want to be in a relationship right now. But that didn't matter either. An Uchiha always got what they wanted.

Onyx eyes glanced at watch on his left hand. It was a little after twelve. He was going to take his secretary to lunch and tell him that they would be going to Hong Kong this Sunday coming. Personally, Sasuke couldn't wait.

Uzumaki Naruto typed the last of the 20 contracts proposals that his boss handed him to finish. He drew in a big breath and exhaled slowly. It had taken him four hours. Why? The files that Sasuke had given him were _concept ideas_ for the contracts. They contained the wants and needs from both companies and warranties for how the contract was going to last for.

The blonde would have finished earlier if he hadn't been so distracted. He couldn't believe that his ex had shown up _here_. But that didn't bother so much as the fact that his _boss_, _Uchiha Sasuke_, was the one that she had fallen in love with back in college. And from the looks of it, still hasn't let go of his image. No wonder she slept with Sai, she probably thought it was Sasuke in her mind. He knew that he wouldn't be able to forgive Sakura for a long time. Naruto wasn't upset with Sasuke at all, in fact he pitied him. Being rich and no one to love you for whom you were.

Stacking the files in a neat pile in alphabetical order, his dark haired boss plagued his mind. He couldn't believe that he had hugged his _boss_. The feeling of not wanting to be fired, coupled with Sasuke letting him stay overwhelmed him greatly. Ever since he could remember he had been an impulsive person. This time it was no different. He was happy that he wasn't going to be fired and instinctively threw his arms around his boss. He knew he was going to have to restrain himself a little bit better.

His thoughts then led to that comment that Sasuke made earlier. It had been so…_sexual._ He shuddered. It wasn't as if he had anything against gay people; in fact in high school and two years prior to meeting Sakura he had dated a couple of guys. He was what he liked to call himself an equal opportunist, the official term for that was bi. But he was happy with his decision, though he did prefer men to women.

…He just wasn't used to other men making _those_ kinds of comments toward him. People who usually made those types of comments wanted the person they were directed to. But Sasuke didn't want him, right? Naruto shook his head. Besides even if Sasuke did_ hypothetically_ want him, he wasn't looking for a relationship right this minute. He had just had a horrible break up with his cheating _ex_-girlfriend. He wanted to enjoy being single again and for as long as possible.

Did secretary/boss relationships even work out? Once again the blonde shook his head. He would _never_ have to worry about that _ever_.

Naruto had no idea how wrong he was.

* * *

Igarashi Sai walked into his apartment, tossing the keys on his counter. He took a seat on the couch and leaned his back to rest on the soft cushions. Today work had been horrible. His boss had yelled at him for being distracted. He couldn't help himself.

Sakura had been on his mind the entire time. He had tried to reach her on the weekend but she didn't answer her cell. He tried calling her again at her apartment to see if she was alright but he didn't get any answer. He didn't risk leaving a massage and upsetting the blonde. Sakura and Naruto were probably still arguing over her mess up with him. They probably already worked through it and were back together, happy. He groaned out loud. He didn't want to think about things like that.

Sai rubbed his forehead and brushed short dark bangs from his eyes. Friday when he met up with her, he hadn't planned on sleeping with her. But she was so beautiful sitting there, her emerald eyes lighting up when she spoke him. He couldn't help himself so he kissed her. He _never_ expected to make love to her. He most certainly wasn't expecting to get _caught_ either. Talk about getting caught with your pants down.

Sai knew that he cared for Sakura deeply. He felt like he had known her for years, even though he just met Sakura a couple of weeks ago. They had so much in common and they connected so well. He had girlfriends in past but none of them had the same interests he had. He found that in Sakura. He sighed, deeply.

He just wanted to apologize to Naruto and ask Sakura if they could still be friends. 'In fact he was going to-', Sai's thoughts were interrupted by loud yelling coming from next door.

He sat up, contemplating what he should do. There was more yelling. Sai listened carefully this time and he could definitely tell it was Sakura's voice. He got up quickly and made his way to the door.

He would help protect Sakura and comfort her.

* * *

It was after five when Naruto left _Uchiha Industries_. He crossed the bustlingly streets and hurried to get across. He continued down the familiar road to his apartment complex. He certainly wasn't expecting his boss to treat him to lunch. But he should have sensed the hidden motive. He had been eating his desert when Sasuke had calmly told him that they were going on a business trip. Working one day and already going somewhere.

When he had work for _Sannin-san_, he never went anywhere. But then again, he hadn't been secretary so…but that wasn't the point. He was going to Hong Kong with Sasuke to visit the head of the company, Uchiha Itachi. He had rumors that guy was _seriously_ creepy, and that was saying something because Orochimaru was _pretty_ creepy himself.

He finally came to his building and walked inside. He got on the elevator and pressed the button for his floor. He immediately went back to his thoughts. Sasuke said that they would have show statistics that merger went well and things of that nature. But their main goal was to ultimately impress Itachi. And from the way Sasuke said it, that was going to be a challenge. He really hoped that he helped his boss succeed. Then he would prove his worth to the company. That was his goal for right now.

The elevator doors opened and he stepped out, making a right to get to his apartment door. He mentally groaned at the sight that greeted him. Sakura was standing at _his_ apartment door waiting impatiently. He could tell by the way that she was tapping her foot. He took another step toward her and she quickly turned her head to face him. Naruto had hoped against hope that maybe she would show up tomorrow. He wasn't exactly pleased with her after the stunt that she pulled today. She could have potentially _cost_ him his job.

She moved out the way when he came to unlock the door. Blue eyes glared at her, "Just hurry up and get your stuff. I'm not in any mood to deal with you. "

He noticed the miffed look on her face, but other wise he ignored her. He opened the door and walked in setting his briefcase on the couch. The pink haired woman was amazed at the sight of boxes that greeted her. Naruto was really throwing her out. Well she just had to change that didn't she? She looked at Naruto, whose back was turned in the fridge grabbing a soda.

Sakura turned quickly and opened the box quietly. Clothes were in this box and she began taking out some when a voice stopped her. "What are you doing?" Sapphire eyes stared at her furiously. He had turned to set his soda on the counter and was shocked to see her unpacking her things. Did she forget the reason that he had even _let_ her into the damn apartment?

Green eyes narrowed, "Naruto, I am _not _leaving. We've been together for two years and you just can't throw it away because some stupid mistake that I've made. We can be happy together again. You just need to forgive me."

Naruto laughed darkly, amused a little at the speech. "Sakura, do you remember when we watching that talk show that had the episode with the cheating spouses?"

The pink haired woman thought back to what Naruto was referring to. It happened on a Sunday earlier this year. There was a married couple and they were both cheating on each other. Sakura didn't know what that show had to do with what was happening right now. "Yeah, so?"

"Do you remember what I said after that show was done?" The blue eyed man asked patiently.

"No," she lied, wanting to find out what this topic had to with the situation at hand.

The blonde gave a false smile. "Let me refresh your memory. I told you that if you ever cheated on me that there would be _no _second chances."

"I thought you were joking about that." That day Sakura had no idea that Naruto was being serious. She thought that he had just been upset with the show or something.

Sky blue eyes hardened, "Well, I _wasn't_. Now take your stuff and go. I'll even help take them down to your car."

Defiance rose in the small woman, "No! I won't leave. I have as much right as you do to be here."

Naruto's patience was thinning quickly. "I don't _want _you in this fucking apartment! What part of that aren't you understanding?" He roared, angry with her.

The clothes that she had in her hands she squeezed tightly to her body. She started to move into the living room, but Naruto got in her way. "Move Naruto," she said firmly. "I told you I'm not leaving."

"Fine be that way," The blonde spat out. Naruto went for her knees and heaved her over his shoulder. The action caused the clothes to fall to the floor.

Sakura was surprised. She had forgotten had quick Naruto could move. She pounded her fists on his back. "Put me down! I'm not leaving! Help! Someone He-" She was cut off by the blonde's loud voice.

"Shut the _hell up_!" He moved toward the door and opened it with fast motion. She was still screaming and quite frankly Naruto didn't care at this point. He stepped outside and saw Sai coming toward him.

"What's going on?" The dark haired man asked, wanting to know why Sakura was yelling and why Sakura was thrown over Naruto's shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Angry blue pools stared back him. He set Sakura down roughly. She stumbled and fell at Sai's feet. Sai was quick to help her off the ground and she turned to face Naruto.

"Obviously," Naruto spoke, his voice sounding harsh to everyone present, "My_ ex_ was making a scene."

"I was not! He threw me out of _my_ apartment," Sakura said frustrated with how Naruto was treating her.

"You mean _my_ apartment. Your name isn't on the lease anymore." The pink haired woman was scared at how calm Naruto was talking. She realized that quiet anger was the most dangerous one.

Another voice spoke up, one that Naruto didn't want to hear at the moment. "You just can't _throw_ her out. At least give her time to find somewhere else to live," Sai said trying to be the voice of reason. Sakura nodded her agreement.

"You know Sai, I don't remember asking for your advice. So why don't you keep it to yourself? What Haruno does now is no longer my concern." Sakura flinched at the use of her last name.

An idea popped up in the blonde's head, "Say Sai," he began in a mockingly nice tone, "Why don't you take _your_ new lover in? You seem to be _so_ concerned what happens to her. You and Sakura can be roommates now!" He smiled cruelly for emphasis.

Sakura took a step toward Naruto and tried to plead with him. "I don't _love_ Sai, Naruto. I love you!" Sai felt a sting of pain from Sakura's declaration of love toward Naruto and not _him_.

Naruto smirked, his blue pools expressing spite, "You don't love _me,_ Sakura. You probably don't even _like_ Sai, there. It's all about Sasuke, _right_?" The small woman flinched at the comment. She never expected him to throw Sasuke back in her face. The dark haired man briefly wondered who Sasuke was. Sakura had never mentioned him in their conversations together.

The blonde sighed suddenly and looked at Sai. "Look, I'm tired. I've had a long day and I would like to rest. Sai, as much I detest you right now, could you be a_ good_ neighbor and take Sakura in until she finds somewhere to live."

Sakura was ready to protest when Sai cut her off, "Sure." Sai left Sakura's side and helped the blonde moved the boxes from the apartment. Naruto had packed the things neatly so there weren't many boxes. Soon all her stuff was outside the door, along the wall. Sai put the last box done and turned around to see Naruto going back inside his apartment.

The pink haired woman watched him with watery eyes. It was really over. Naruto was finished with her and it looked like there were going to be _no_ second chances. She quickly wiped her eyes and more tears filled her eyes, she had to give it one more shot. One more time. "Naruto, please, can you just forgive me? Please? I'm begging you! P-_Please_?" Sakura pleaded in a broken voice that sounded pathetic to Naruto's ears.

Her answer was a closed door and her cries got louder. Sai wrapped his arms around the small woman, trying his best to comfort her. Feeling heartbroken, she put her thin arms around Sai pulling him closer, trying desperately not to feel alone. She could only hope that she heart would stop hurting so much.

* * *

**-To be continued...-**

* * *

**A/N: **So how was the chapter? Good? It was extra-long this time around. I hope you all enjoy it. Well I hope that you all review and tell me what you think, okay?

**On the next chapter of **_**Love Deeper:**_ When it rains, it pours. Naruto has to end up spending the night with Sasuke because of a huge storm. Yeah! Also Sakura has a plan to get back Naruto. Will it work? Or will Naruto see right through her deception? Tune in!

_Ciao_,

**Cherry Jade **

**A **C**.J. **P**r**o**d**u**c**t**i**o**n. **

**In association with S**a**s**u**N**a**r**u** INC. **


	4. Motivation and Plans

**A/N**: Sorry about the lateness of the chapter! See school is a bitch and I had a huge ass project for AP Lit. Then with Math and College stuff I've had to work on…. God I hate school. But I love all the reviews, you all are **SO** amazing! Thank you all sooo much! I saw Naruto: Shippuuden and Sasuke looked soooo seme! Whoot! I made this chapter extra long, so I hope you that you all like!

**Warnings**: **Smexy!** Scene, **OOC**, **scheming!** Sakura, **mean!** Naruto, **nice!** Sasuke, **flirty! **Sasuke, **flirty!** Naruto, **uke!** Naruto, **seme!** Sasuke, **mentions** of SakuNaru, SaiSaku, **fluff **and **SasuNaru goodness!**

**Ages: **Sasuke:** 26, **Naruto:** 22, **Sakura:** 23, **Sai:** 25, and **Itachi**: 31, **Kurenai**: 30. More ages later.**

**Disclaimer: **"Hey **bastard**, guess what?" Not liking the look on the blonde's face, the Uchiha reluctantly answered, "…What **dobe**?" A feral smirk lit up the blonde's face, "I'm under **new ownership**." The color drained from Sasuke's face, but soon changed to a smirk that matched Naruto's. "Really?" Sasuke asked casually. "Yup." The raven haired man cornered the smaller man against the wall. He pressed his lips to soft pink ones, ravishing them thoroughly, the Uchiha making sure he dominated the kiss. They pulled away, out of breath. Obsidian eyes gleamed proudly, "You were saying?" The blonde panted harshly and rasped out, "_Mou_** teme**, I was just joking. **Cherry Jade** doesn't _**really **_own me, she's just borrowing me for a story that she's writing!"

_**Dedicated to everyone who reviewed**_**! **

**E**n**j**o**y! **

* * *

**L**ove **D**eeper

**A**pril **3**, **20**07

**By: **_**Cherry Jade**_

_Where shall we go up to?_

_Our future roams around now_

_And we continue with our journey_

_The place of eternity, and endless dream_

_I want to chase after it without letting go of this hand_

_Forever…_

-**O**_wari **n**ai _**Y**_ume _by **A**ikawa **N**anase

* * *

_Clouded sapphire eyes opened and stared into black ones, a strained smirk curving on those pouty lips, "Fuck me."_

_The raven haired man after that wasted no time granting the wish, but first he wanted to tease the blonde a bit._

_Instead of positioning himself at the blonde's entrance, he put his mouth near Naruto's member. He kissed the tip causing Naruto to gasp, softly._

"_S-Sasuke." The Uchiha continued, using his warm mouth on the blonde's dick, taking in as much as he could. The small man's breathing stop for a second before coming out in pants. Tanned hands went to his head, running his fingers through his dark hair. Sasuke's still slicked fingers went to that puckered entrance pushing two in and finding that soft spot inside the blonde. _

"_Oh! Mmm S-suke!" The Uchiha felt pride welling up inside, he knew his was __**that **__good. He smirked before moving up and down quickly and simultaneously moving his fingers in and out of Naruto. _

_It wasn't long before Naruto came, the bittersweet liquid filling Sasuke's mouth. He found it strange that he didn't particularly mind. The Uchiha never gave blowjobs; it was his one time lovers that usually did that sort of thing. _

_Naruto lay there, panting harshly. His blonde bangs were matted to his forehead and his eyes were half closed. _

"_Was it that good, Naruto?" Naruto heard the smirk in Sasuke's voice, but couldn't say anything. His mind was still too scattered to form a proper reply. So the only thing he could muster was an "Mmm." If possible the smirk grew on Sasuke's face. He was bloody fantastic. Before he could mentally pat himself on the back, a certain problem made itself noticeable. _

_The Uchiha sat down on the bed Indian style, his erection jutting out proudly. He wanted try a different position than just the norm. "Come here, Naruto." _

_A blissful smirk formed on those full lips that belonged to Naruto, "I already did." Obsidian eyes narrowed and the blonde chuckled before sitting up and crawling on all fours to Sasuke, looking like a coy cat. The Uchiha brought Naruto into his lap, positioning him directly over his member. He lowered the small man until his dick was right against that velvety entrance. _

"_Are you sure Naruto?" _

_Stormy blue eyes stared directly into his dark ones and he answered by pushing himself further down on Sasuke's member. The Uchiha breath hitched, feeling those muscles contract around his cock, making him groan. Naruto put his arms around Sasuke now that he was fully seated. _

_It was so hot…so tight. Sasuke struggled not to fuck the blonde mercilessly, but he was completely still, giving the blonde time to adjust. But Naruto shifted causing them both to moan. Sasuke gripped the blonde's hips and gave an experimental thrust. Naruto tried to move against him but the strong hands were preventing him from moving. _

"_So impatient, hm, Naruto?" Sasuke smirked, enjoying the way the blonde was looking at him with those hazy eyes. _

_Smoky azure eyes glared at him and suddenly the blonde smirked. Wrapping his tan legs around Sasuke's waist he moved until the Uchiha's cock was only connecting to him by the tip. He lowered himself quickly filling himself with Sasuke. The dark haired man growled, losing control. Through with teasing, Sasuke pushed Naruto to lay flat on his back and thrust in harshly. He gripped tanned legs and placed them on his shoulders which caused him to angle his thrusts differently. Now he instead of lightly brushing the small blonde's prostrate and the nerves around it, he hit it every time. This caused Naruto to fill the room with his cries of pleasure. _

"_Mmm fuck, S-Sasuke…more, harder!" Naruto panted. The blonde wrapped his legs around the brunette's waist. He wanted to feel that tingle again that almost brought him close to completion. But more importantly he liked the thought of Sasuke repeatedly filling him. _

_Sasuke complied, pushing harder and faster into him. Naruto was __**so**__ deliciously tight and the obsidian eyed man voiced his thoughts. "So fucking __**good**__ Naruto." The Uchiha bit his lip to keep from groaning obscenely loud in the room. He moved his hand to grip the blonde's erection and pumped it in time with his thrusts. Slipping his legs off Sasuke's shoulders, he wrapped them tightly around the brunette's waist bringing closer until he lay completely on top of the blonde. Naruto had to have more contact Sasuke. He wanted to return some of the pleasure that Sasuke was giving him. Tan hands ran through bluish black locks, his shorts nails messaging the scalp. Naruto lifted his head from the Uchiha's shoulder and pressed his soft lips to Sasuke's giving the Uchiha a soul searching kiss. Their mouths battled for control, the Uchiha eventually dominating the kiss. Because, well, Uchihas were very controlling and Naruto loved every minute of it. _

_After a few more thrusts Naruto came first, releasing in Sasuke's hand. Sasuke let out a grunt, Naruto had become so much tighter. He came hard inside the blonde, spilling_**—**

**Uchiha** Sasuke groaned and turned over in his bed. Lusty coal black eyes finally opened and stared at the blank wall. With a sigh he sat up and running a hand through dark bluish black hair, looking down at his lower half, disgusted. He hadn't a simulating dream since he was a teenager. Why the hell was dreaming of his one night with the tempting blonde?

Sasuke pushed the covers away about to make his way to the bathroom to alleviate a _certain_ problem when he felt a tingle go down his spine and stopped his actions. Whenever he had felt a tingle in the past, something good was going to happen to him. For example, when he had woken up that Friday morning, he finally merged _Sannin Corporations_ with his company and he met _Naruto_ all on the same day. He wondered _what _could possibly happen _today_.

Sasuke rose out of his bed and was on his way to his bathroom put paused near the window, peering outside the curtains. The heavy dark grey clouds loomed in the sky covering the sun. The raven haired man frowned; he didn't particularly favor the rain. It remained him too much of his dreary life. Dark eyes watched the clouds and he could tell that they were in for a storm. When it would hit, he didn't know.

Lightening flashed briefly and the Uchiha wondered what else today had in store for him.

* * *

**C**hapter **4**:

**M**otivatio**n** and **P**lan**s**

* * *

It was Wednesday…or other wise known as hump day. Today had lagged on like it was never going to end. Naruto had met all kinds of important people today. He had brief meetings with them, while Sasuke was in a long meeting his and _Sannin Corporations'_ board members, making sure that the merger had been successful in all aspects.

Today had been very hectic and the blonde was exhausted. He looked at his watch, fifteen minutes after ten. Wow, after a short lunch, he had lost track of time between answering the phone and the meetings, Naruto hadn't realized it was so late. Looking out of his office window, he watched the rain beat down hard on the city.

He sighed.

There was no way he could walk home in that storm without getting blown away. Usually when there was a storm like this in the past, he would call Sakura to come and pick him up. But now that weren't together anymore...

He shook his head causing his blonde hair to fall into his eyes. Naruto had been doing well up until now. All day he hadn't thought of his ex and he intended to keep it that way. But how was he going to get home? Most people had left the building already and the only ones left were him and Sasuke, and some other people who were still in the conference room with him. Wait a second, Sasuke was still here! He could ask a ride from his boss.

But he didn't want to do that. What if his boss didn't want to give him one…blonde's shoulders sagged at the thought.

Naruto still lost in his thoughts didn't hear the door open and a dark figure walked into Naruto's office, surprised to him still here. Sasuke thought that the blonde would have gone home already.

"Naruto?" He called out, bringing the small man out of his thoughts. Blue eyes looked away from the window and at his boss.

"Yes, Sasuke?" Said man had to stop himself from gasping at how _clear _those azure eyes were in just lamp light.

"What are you still doing here? I thought I told you to go home when I went to that meeting."

A small grin lit up Naruto's face as his hand went to rub the back of his head, "Yes, I know, but I still had some work to do and…" He trailed off, uncertainly, not really wanting to continue. He was a little bit embarrassed about telling Sasuke his predicament.

A dark eyebrow rose up, "And?" He prompted the blonde.

The stare his boss was giving him made Naruto started chewing on his lip, another habit he had when he was nervous. "You see, I usually walk home and if it's raining I would normally call my girlfriend…but things changed and I-" Sasuke held up a hand, he knew where this was going. Besides, he really didn't want to hear about Naruto's ex at this given moment.

"So you need a ride home."

Naruto wasn't _really_ surprised his boss figured it out so quickly. He wouldn't be running a company if he wasn't _smart_. The blonde let his hand drop from his head and looked down at the ground, "Yeah."

The room was filled with a silence, not really awkward but just a little tension as Naruto waited for Sasuke's answer.

"Naruto," the blonde looked up when his name was called, "of course I'll give you a ride. Just let me finish up here, okay?"

"Are you sure?" He didn't want seem like he was pushing anything on his boss.

Sasuke paused at the door, turning half way to face the blonde. A small smirk tugged on those pink lips, "I wouldn't have said yes if I wasn't sure _usuratonkachi_." He continued to walk to his office, feeling the blonde's glare on him.

"You're going to learn not to call me _usuratonkachi_, Sasuke." The Uchiha just chuckled.

**:::**

The two men walked to Sasuke's car in the building's garage. Sasuke pressed the button his key that unlocked the doors and Naruto opened the passenger's side. Sasuke opened the door and closed it simultaneously starting the car. He put on his seatbelt, it was a mess out there and he would need to be _extra_ careful because he had precious cargo with him. Sasuke heard the click from Naruto's seatbelt and the dark haired man pulled out of the garage, the security activating as soon the car pulled out.

It was quiet in the car, except for when Naruto was giving Sasuke quick directions. The rain made seeing extra difficult and the car ride exceptionally long. Finally, Sasuke pulled up to Naruto's apartment building, stopping right in front of the doors. The blonde was about to open the door and bid his boss goodnight, when the rain beating down the expensive car, stopped him. He couldn't _possibly_ let Sasuke go home in this kind of weather. Plus the Uchiha dropped _him_ home, when he could have refused and went home himself.

The dark haired man felt someone staring at him and he turned in Naruto's direction, the light from the top of the apartment building shining bright enough so that Sasuke could see the blonde. The Uchiha wondered why Naruto was looking so _intensely_ at him. He rose a dark eyebrow, "…What?"

"No."

Sasuke frowned, confused with the reply, "No…?"

Blonde eyebrows furrowed and Naruto looked defiant. "No _way_ are you going home in this weather."

Sasuke was mildly surprised. He was used to people taking what they needed from him and not giving in return. But it wasn't the case with this man sitting next to him. He found that he was beginning to like this man very much.

"Are you suggesting what I think you are?"

The blonde nodded. "You took me home when you didn't have to. So I'm going to return the generosity."

Sasuke started to protest but a firm glare from the smaller man shut him up. "Fine," he sighed not in the mood to argue. A very uncharacteristic move from him, usually he argued until he received his way. He took his hand off the staring wheel and turned to face the blonde.

"It is… _still_ raining you know," Sasuke said in a casual tone.

Naruto looked at him in a 'duh' tone of voice, which caused Sasuke to scowl and say stiffly, "I'll get wet."

Silence.

Sasuke stared.

Naruto stared right back.

The silence was broken when pleasant laughter filled the car. Sasuke was at a loss, he didn't know if he should be _mad_ at the blonde or _delighted_ that he made Naruto laugh. It was nice such a _wonderful_ laugh, too.

Naruto wiped a tear away from his eye and grinned at his boss, "That was a good one, Sasuke." He sighed, "I haven't had a good laugh like that all week."

"I'm glad that I could provide you_ some_ sort of entertainment," Sasuke commented wryly.

Naruto just grinned, showing perfectly straight teeth. "So are you ready?"

"I guess I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Nope!"

With a silent count to three they both opened the door and rushed into the apartment building, trying to avoid the rain which didn't help at all. They were still partially soaked. Once inside Sasuke pressed the button on his key pad to lock his car and followed Naruto into the elevator which Naruto held open for him.

Sasuke muttered his thanks (his mood turned a bit sour because of getting wet) and stood beside him.

A few minutes later Naruto was unlocking the door, letting the tall dark haired man walk in before he did. He flicked on the lights. "Welcome to my apartment."

Sasuke looked around, impressed. It was very nice, spacious apartment. The living room was very big for a standard apartment. There was a sofa set, a coffee table, and big screen TV. On the wall was a big picture of a fox with nine tails. It looked like **Kyuubi** that came from the anime 'Naruto'. He looked to his left and saw that kitchen down the hall. Sasuke turned his head away from the sight. The Uchiha faced Naruto who had his back turned, he had just finished taken off his own jacket. Naruto must've felt eyes on him because the blonde turned to him and he was drawn into those big blues. Naruto made the Uchiha take off his jacket and he hung it up on the coat rack.

"You should take a shower before you catch a cold." Smoldering black eyes stared intensely at the blonde who had his back turned toward the Uchiha. Why was the blonde so concerned about his well being? He couldn't remember what it felt like to be taken of, to be looked taken care of. After his father died, his mother had become a bitter woman, only focusing on Itachi and his achievements, while neglecting her younger son completely. He supposed it was because Itachi looked so much like their father and she wanted to at least have some sort of comfort. Now here Naruto was fussing over him. It felt good to have**—**

Naruto spun around facing Sasuke, smiling sheepishly, "I forgot that you don't know where the bathroom is. Follow me." Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but followed the little blonde anyway.

The blue eyed young man led the Uchiha down the hall and to the right. "Okay! Here's the bathroom. While you're showering I'll make something for us to eat." He started to walk out but stopped at door, "Ah! Almost forgot! Leave your clothes by the door so I hang them to dry."

The door closed leaving a surprised Sasuke. Then a smirk lifted those soft lips that belong to the Uchiha. Tonight was going to be _very_ interesting. Not only was his blonde's apartment, but he was showering here. He would have never guessed that his day would be this enjoyable.

The Uchiha started to take off his suit, quickly undoing the buttons to dress shirt. Naruto would be back soon and he did say to be in the shower before he came back.

* * *

—**§§—**

* * *

Twenty minutes later Sasuke stepped out of the shower feeling fresh and…very _relaxed_. It was something that he didn't feel very often. He started to dry off catching most of the water that dripped down his hard body. Looking on the counter, he saw a big blue tee shirt and white baggy shorts; they should fit him. They were folded nice and neatly, which made a smile tug at the bluish black haired man's face. Naruto would make the _perfect_ housewife. He put the clothes on and scent of Naruto wafted into his nose and he sighed deeply.

Speaking of Naruto… the thought of the blonde brought him back to this morning. So this was the good feeling that he got this morning. He must've done something good in his past life to deserve this. First, he thought he was never going to see the blonde again, and then it turns out that Naruto is his new secretary. But it didn't stop there; he found that the blonde was single and all his for the taking. Uchiha Sasuke was one lucking bastard.

Sasuke finished up and stepped out of the bathroom, the smell of food helping to guide him back to the kitchen. He walked in seeing Naruto work around the stove; he had changed his clothes so all he wore some cotton pants and a black tee; all in all, it was a _very _cute sight. The Uchiha shook his head. He was going to get rid of the word _cute_ from his vocabulary.

Wanting the blonde's attention for some odd reason, he called out his name, "Naruto."

Naruto immediately stopped what he was doing and faced the man that called out his name.

And his jaw dropped.

Who _knew_ that Sasuke's hair looked _so sexy_ wet? It was framed his face, making his dark look more intense then they were. Even though Naruto knew that he wasn't supposed to be looking at his boss in _that_ way, he couldn't stop himself. A drip of water fell from the bluish black hair onto Sasuke's pale cheek. It rolled down to his strong jaw, then fell again, this time onto his collarbone and under his shirt. Azure eyes watched transfixed and a hot blush worked its way to Naruto's cheeks that would make a tomato jealous. A blonde eyebrow furrowed. Why was he even blushing in the first place? He was _blushing_ at _his boss_! Hastily, he closed his mouth and spun around quickly before Sasuke noticed.

_Too late_.

The Uchiha already did. "Is there something the matter with my face, _Naruto_?" Being chased after for so long, Sasuke was able to identify that specific look the blonde had on his face. He knew that he looked _damn_ good and not even the man in front of his could resist.

"N**-**No," Naruto stuttered.

A tiny grin lit the Uchiha's face, he was enjoying this _too_ much. "Are you sure?" With each word he stepped closer to Naruto until his chest almost brushed against Naruto's back. "Maybe you should turn around and check, _ne_?" He purred his voice laced with seduction dripping off _every_ word.

Naruto visible shivered, and then frowned. Why should _Sasuke_ have the upper hand? Getting caught up in the moment the blonde turned off the stove (the food was finished warming anyway) and faced the taller man.

Sasuke saw a mischievous light in Naruto's eyes before feeling lightly muscled tan arms wrap around his neck that brought him down to the blonde's eye level, leaving a couple centimeters between them. "Hmm…" The blonde said just as seductively as Sasuke had. Naruto's cobalt eyes were half closed and he licked his lips coyly, "I don't see anything wrong with your face. It looks _perfectly_ fine to me. Now help me set the table." With a push Naruto moved Sasuke out of the way so he could get to the cabinet that held the dishes.

The brunette blinked. He was surprised again tonight. The Uchiha would have _never _expected Naruto to return in the banter. He thought the blonde would have blushed and walked away. His like for Naruto was _definitely _increasing.

Like the blonde had insisted he helped put the plates on the table. Then Naruto brought over a dish with fried rice and another with Sesame chicken. A very healthy meal prepared in a short time.

"You cooked this?"

He glanced up to see Naruto looking at him with another 'duh' expression. The second one that night. "Yes, I did." Beautiful blues narrowed, "Why? You don't think I have the ability _teme_?"

"Hn." Sasuke wasn't going to get Naruto's bad side. He knew what he had to do.

Naruto gave Sasuke some of the meal. He took some for himself and sat across from Sasuke. A small 'thank you for meal' was heard and both men tasted the food. Well Naruto knew how it tasted; he wanted Sasuke's opinion for some reason…

"Well Sasuke?"

The Uchiha was savoring the taste from the blonde's cooking. This was as good as a gourmet chief's. He swallowed; making sure all the food was down before answering, "Very good, I _love_ it," He even offered a small smile to go with his compliment. If only the small blonde knew how lucky he was!

Naruto beamed, smiling brightly at the Uchiha. "Thanks!"

* * *

After dinner, Sasuke helped Naruto wash up the dishes and clean the kitchen. Then, they settled themselves in the living room watching anything on the TV. About an hour and half later (it was half passed midnight) Naruto let out a huge yawn attracting the Uchiha's attention.

"Naruto?"

"Mm?" He rubbed his turning to look at the handsome man beside him.

"_Usuratonkachi, _I think it's your bedtime now."

Naruto yawned again agreeing with Sasuke. "Come on, I'll show you where you sleep." The blonde turned off the TV and Sasuke followed Naruto out of the living room. They walked passed the bathroom and further down in the hallway. The shorter man walked into room turning on the light. Once again, Sasuke was impressed. The room was well furnished.

Naruto began to leave the room but Sasuke's voice stopped him. "Where are you going?"

"There's only one bedroom (1), so I was going to get some blankets for me to sleep on. So I'll take the couch. "

"I'm a guest here. I'll take the couch, it's only fair."

"S'okay. I'll just sleep on the couch for tonight." A pale hand grabbed the blonde's tan upper arm. The blonde was forced to turn around to face Sasuke. Obsidian eyes looked deeply into electric blue ones, Sasuke's mind coming up with a solution to this problem quickly.

"We've slept in the same bed before, why can't we do it again?" A hot red blush worked its way to tanned man's cheeks and Sasuke couldn't help himself this time. Unlike the time in the kitchen, his self restraint vanished. Sasuke brought his hand to touch Naruto's soft cheeks, enjoying the feel of them. The small man flinched and the Uchiha felt hurt at the action. His hand dropped from the velvet cheek and a thought that he had buried in the back of his mind reared its ugly little head again.

The feeling to question the beautiful blonde welled up inside of him. "You regret our night together, don't you?" Sasuke said accusingly without meaning to.

Startled pools of blue met jet black eyes.

Naruto started to shake his head furiously. He had seen the flash of hurt in Sasuke's eyes. He didn't know why… but he wanted to ease what ever the man in front him was feeling. Naruto didn't mean to flinch he wasn't expecting Sasuke to touch him.

"I don't regret our night together. You don't know how much that night…_helped _me." The blue eyed man's head lowered and Sasuke felt terrible. He didn't understand why felt guilty for making Naruto tell him that he didn't regret that night. Maybe it was because that if Naruto had been ashamed of that night, he would be crushed.

Sasuke moved back, feeling as though he over stepped his boundaries. He didn't want to scare Naruto away. Not when the handsome blonde had just started to work for him.

"Fine I'll—"

Some of the impulsiveness that Naruto had from his younger days helped him make a quick decision, he raised his head to looked straight into Sasuke's black eyes, "No, you're right, we have _slept_ together before and this time we'll only be_ sleeping _next to each other." Guilt and hurt disappeared instantly and **Inner **Sasuke cheered and danced happily, he would be in the same bed as his wonderful blonde! Yes!

Naruto went to his dresser and pulled out some clothes to sleep in. He went to his bathroom and shut the door behind him. Sasuke lay down on the bed, his head hitting the comfortable pillow. Naruto's scent was all around him and once again he sighed deeply. It was almost like having the blonde in his arms, like that time in his office, or their one night. Coal colored eyes closed and the Uchiha dosed off into a light sleep.

Subconsciously feeling weight being added to the bed, Sasuke was startled out of his sleep and sat up quickly. Naruto was looking at him with a blonde brow raised, his silent question of 'Are you okay?' showing in his expression. Barely nodding the Uchiha settled down on the bed again, moving over a bit to give Naruto space.

Soon both men were back to back and the sound of the rain beating down on the windows lulled them into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**§«****:S**asu**N**aru**:****»§**

* * *

Sunlight broke through the partially open curtains creating a soft glow in the room. Sasuke stirred, hugging the warm object in his arms tighter, not wanting to let go. The fog in his mind was starting to clear up and his dark eyes opened. Forgetting where he was for the moment, the Uchiha was about to sit up to check the time as he always did but when he couldn't, he blinked sleepily and looked down in confusion.

And he was amused greatly at the sight.

The beautiful blonde was _practically_ sprawled across _his_ body. This reminded Sasuke of their night together where, in that same instance, Naruto was lying on top of him. He hadn't minded_ then_ and he certainly didn't mind it _now_.

The Uchiha took a moment to stare at the handsome man. His blonde bangs laid flat on his forehead somewhat obscuring his view of Naruto's eyes. Sasuke's eyes traveled down to the small nose loving the way it fit his face. Finally those obsidian eyes landed on soft pinkish colored lips. He knew from personal experience how those lips felt. He brought his hand that wasn't wrapped around Naruto's shoulders and brushed a finger across those sinful lips. Kami-sama, what he wouldn't do just kiss him right now. The same pale finger moved down to the strong jaw tracing the curve of it. The touch caused the blonde to stir but he didn't wake up.

Sasuke sighed in relief. He wasn't quite ready for Naruto to wake up yet. He brought that same hand to Naruto's sun kissed hair and ran his pale fingers through it. It was so soft and silky.

Naruto felt something soft massaging his scalp and couldn't help but moan at feeling the sensation. The soft fingers stopped and he groaned in protest. Bleary blue eyes opened but shut them quickly from the bright light. Ready to deal with the sunlight, the blonde opened his eyes again and stared straight ahead, then sighed. He snuggled his head into that comfortable chest that was slightly familiar

Wait. A. Minute.

_Hold_ the phone!

_Chest_?

Naruto _slowly_, _very_ slowly tilted his head up slowly and looked into dark eyes that were staring back at him. They were filled with… amusement? Oh no! What would his boss think of him now? That he was so sort of snuggly person who hugged what ever was in his bed at the moment? Well… that was sort of true but now was _not_ the time to go down that path.

The blonde shot up and sputtered nervously, "Why didn't you throw me off of you?"

A smug smirk lit up the Uchiha's face, "But you looked so _comfortable_ where you were." A light snicker came from Sasuke. This was such a great way to wake up in the morning.

"Stop making fun of me!"

Sasuke sat up, causing Naruto fall into his lap. He brought his hand to the small man's chin and tilted his head to look directly into his eyes. "Trust me Naruto, when I _say_ I'm not making fun of you, I'm not."

Full pinkish lips started to pout and the Uchiha nearly groaned. That look had to _most definitely_ be a sin!

"Now, _Snuggles_," A glare was thrown Sasuke's way, "We have to get ready, it's…" Dark eyes looked toward the clock on the blonde's night stand to see fifteen minutes after ten.

What…?

The hand that wasn't touching the blonde rubbed his eyes then he looked again.

_10:16 A.M. _

It was 10:16 in the morning.

It was the _tenth hour_ in the morning followed by _sixteen minutes_.

Sasuke had never in his entire life been late for anything. He always got to work early and finished up busy work until he had meeting or something else significant to do.

He took a deep breath to calm himself. Actually, when he thought about it wasn't really that bad. Here he was with his blonde angel and that was a very good thing. The Uchiha couldn't think of a place that he would rather be at the moment. Plus he knew that office wouldn't explode without him present for a couple of hours. Not to mention that he had a meeting in an hour.

With his second sigh for the morning, he looked up only to see sky blue eyes staring at him curiously. "Ano, what's the problem Sasuke?"

Said man shifted and Naruto rose off the Uchiha to sit beside him. "Nothing, we're just late for work is all."

The handsome blonde's eyes widened comically at his boss and then turned to look his clock. He looked at Sasuke then the clock and then at Sasuke once again. "And you're okay with this…?"

The bluish black haired man shrugged, "Its fine. I don't have any appointments until 11:15."

Seeing Sasuke so calm, made Naruto breathe a little easier. "If you're sure, then I'll go ahead and get ready." With that said the small male rose up and went into the bathroom.

**««::»»**

Around fifteen minutes later, Naruto stepped out of the bathroom to fetch his clothing. He saw that his boss had left and felt sort of disappointed. Sasuke could have at least left a note or something.

After putting on his black dress shirt and black dress pants, he moved to his bed to attempt to make look neater. During the night, between him and Sasuke, they must've knocked the blankets off the bed. The small man bent down to pick them up, when he saw something on his pillow. Setting the blankets down, he picked up the paper and read:

_Naruto,_

_Will be back in twenty minutes or so. I'll bring you breakfast, alright? _

_Sasuke_

For some weird reason, Naruto felt better after reading the note. He smiled lightly to himself and continued folding the blankets. During straightening the sheets on the bed someone knocked on the door.

The blonde opened the door, knowing it could only be one person.

_-:- -:-_

**Haruno **Sakura finished taking medicine that would help with the nausea that she feeling. It had started the morning after Naruto officially kicked her out. She went to work that morning thinking that she was just overly upset and that her body was suffering the effects. She thought that would be the end of it.

Until it happened again yesterday.

Now she was concerned but…She couldn't be pregnant could she? That would just ruin her life. The pink haired woman thought of the negative effects of a pregnancy right now. She was almost homeless; she mentally thanked Sai for generosity once again. She didn't have any one to help her with the baby, and the last most important fact was that she didn't know who the father was.

Sakura shook her head. Why was she even contemplating this in the first place? She couldn't be pregnant…

…Suddenly, the gears in her mind starting turning. If she were potentially pregnant, this could be her ticket back into Naruto's arms. From what she had seen, Naruto was _very_ good with children. A small smirk lit up her face. This could definitely work in her favor. Now what she had to do was just tell the blonde. But she would have to be careful because one, Naruto's schedule might have changed and two, he might not even let her in to his apartment. Besides this wasn't something you told someone over the phone. She'd just wait until Saturday, when she was sure Naruto would be home.

Walking slowly to her apartment building from her morning jog, green eyes caught a glimpse of the blue eyed man. She moved closer to get a better look.

From her viewpoint, Sakura could only see Naruto was getting into a black expensive car. Pink eyebrows furrowed in slight confusion. Who was driving? But it made her feel slightly uneasy. Normally, Naruto would walk to and from work. She could still remember a time that if anything happened whether it was rain or just sheer luck, she would be the one picking up the handsome blonde. And now Naruto was getting a ride from someone else.

The car sped quickly out of the parking lot and into fast moving traffic.

Emerald eyes narrowed, she couldn't wait for the weekend.

**« Friday Night…»**

Naruto walked into his apartment at a quarter to twelve, setting his take out in his kitchen. He would have to eat quickly because Sasuke was picking him up in an hour, so they could on the Uchiha's private jet. Naruto personally couldn't wait to ride in a private jet; he had never been one. It would an experience he would remember! Naruto sat down at the table with food (it was only a burger and fries). He finished quickly and took a shower. Stepping out 10 minutes later, he half dried his hair, and threw on some clothes. It consisted of blue jeans, and a black tee shirt, and a white dress shirt, which he left unbuttoned.

Naruto packed three suits (he liked to be prepared), shoes, socks, underwear, etc. He was putting his laptop in its case when he heard a knock at the door. Frowning, he looked at the time, Sasuke wasn't supposed to be here for another fifteen minutes. He took his suit bag and laptop into the living room to place them on the couch. The came again this time more impatient, he answered with a "Coming." The blonde didn't bother to look through the peep hole and when he opened the door, he knew he made a mistake.

"What do you want?" His voice was icy, making the person at the door flinch.

"Can I come in? I have something I need to tell you. Something very important." Emerald green eyes looked determinedly into sapphire ones.

Naruto stepped aside and let her in, "Couldn't you have called? That's what_ phones_ are for, you know." He wanted to see what she _deemed _so important that she had to come so late to his apartment to tell him.

Sakura smiled inwardly, letting the smart comment slip by. This was easier than she had originally thought. The pink haired woman thought Naruto would've shut the door in her face. The blonde may have thrown her out her, but deep down she knew that he still loved her.

She walked further in and saw the suit bags on the couch. A shapely pink eyebrow furrowed, where was Naruto going? The pink haired woman turned to him and saw him leaning against the wall waiting for her to speak. "Where are you going, Naruto?"

The blonde looked at her with a funny expression on his face, "None your business," he replied in a bored tone, "Please hurry and tell me what ever it is you _need_ to tell me. I have to finish packing my things."

She bit her lip, worrying. She missed the communication she and Naruto used to have. When ever she asked him a question, he would _always _have an answer for her. He was really serious about not giving her a second chance. Well she was about to win Naruto back here and now.

Sakura took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. She looked right into Naruto's deep blue eyes making sure she had his full attention, "I think I'm pregnant." The pink haired woman watched for his reaction, his eyes had narrowed, but not in anger but in… thoughtfulness.

"Come again? I just want to make sure I heard you right."

"I think I'm pregnant," She repeated, nice and loud so there would no misunderstanding.

The blonde stopped leaning on the wall and stood up straight looking at her blandly. "Congratulations, Sakura, but shouldn't you be telling_ Sai _the happy news instead?"

This was _not_ the reaction she expected from Naruto. He was supposed to jump and down, then grab her and spin her around, then say they were getting back together. This was not at all was she had envisioned.

"I only slept with Sai once, Naruto."

"So? I _always _use protection, plus we've haven't slept together more than 2 ½ weeks."

Sakura opened her mouth to refute his statement, but a knock at the door made her pause.

Was Naruto expecting someone?

The blonde haired man walked toward door and this _time _looked through the peep hole. He quickly stepped back to let the person in and closed the door behind them.

"You ready yet, Naruto?" A deep voiced asked. Green eyes widened at the very familiar voice and then she saw a tall figure at the door. What was Sasuke-kun doing here?

"Yeah, let me grab one more thing, kay?" The Uchiha nodded and watched as Naruto hurry past the pink haired woman to go into the bedroom.

While waiting for his blonde, Sasuke stared around the room bored. There was nothing that he hadn't seen before when he was here the other day. But, he was feeling a bit smug; this was second time in the blonde's apartment in less than a week. Sasuke felt eyes on him and it was the pink-haired woman again. What was her name? He thought back to earlier this week when she had come unannounced. Ah, Haruno. What was she doing here anyway?

The Uchiha snorted softly, if he knew what kind of what woman she was (and trust him he did); she was probably trying to get back together with Naruto. But, he wasn't concerned over that thought. Sasuke got the feeling that the blonde didn't trust or want Sakura back. The thought almost made him crack a smile. He glanced back at Sakura, only to see her still staring at him in surprise and some other emotion he couldn't define. In fact he didn't _want_ to know; it wasn't important.

Sakura couldn't believe it; she was seeing Sasuke-kun for second time this week. Her eyebrow furrowed just a bit. Where Naruto and Sasuke-kun going _together_? Some sort of business trip, maybe? Her musings were interrupted when Naruto came back into the room with another small bag.

"Okay, I'm ready Sasuke." Completely forgetting Sakura was in the room, he grabbed his suit bag and laptop. Sasuke, being the gentleman that he was brought up to be, helped Naruto out by taking one of the bags from him. Both men almost made it to the door when the small man stopped abruptly. The Uchiha not feeling Naruto behind him stopped walking also.

Naruto looked over his shoulder in Sakura's direction, "I suggest that before you start coming to _me_ or Sai with happy news, you should go to a doctor and have yourself checkout. You should _probably _ask them about a paternity test. Now, let's go Haruno."

Sakura looked positively crushed by Naruto's speech. He just rejected her again and brought her back to a harsh reality. This hadn't been what she was expecting.

Sasuke deeming that conversation was over opened the door and continued to elevator pressing the button signaling down. Naruto waited a bit impatiently for Sakura to step out. Finally she did, and he closed and locked the door quickly. After glancing out his out of the corner eye and seeing Sasuke get on the elevator. "Hey Sasuke, wait for me, _teme_!" The blonde quickly put the keys into his pocket.

"Well, move faster, _usuratonkachi_," The Uchiha called from inside the elevator, playfully.

This caused Naruto to growl while picking up his suit bag and laptop. "You know _teme_, one day," he said, sprinting to the elevator, "you're going to stop insulting _me_."

Before the blonde could step into the elevator, Sasuke was in his face, his nose almost touching Naruto's. "I would _love _to see that happen, _Naruto_," he purred, using a sexy bedroom voice that would have caused girls to orgasm right on the spot. A light blush spread on those tanned cheeks, making the taller man's smirk more pronounced on his handsome face.

Putting small hands on Sasuke's wide muscular chest, Naruto pushed the Uchiha back into the elevator while going inside. The doors closed a second after that.

Wide emerald eyes filled shock and _jealously_ continued to stare at the closed elevator doors. After the shock wore off, she closed her mouth.

What was that just now? If she didn't know any better she would call that _flirting_.

_Especially_ on Sasuke's behalf.

Is that why Sasuke never paid _any _attention to her because he was _gay_?

Sakura shook her head furiously, denial flowing through her like the Nile River. There was no way that Sasuke liked other men. It was just unthinkable. She walked toward the stairs; her walking down them would help her relax and think through this mess. The pink haired woman knew that Naruto was bi; she didn't have a problem with homosexuals and bi people. In college, after Sasuke left and dating other men didn't work and before she met Naruto, Ino did help her in more ways than one…

Uchiha Sasuke wouldn't, no _couldn't _be gay. It would be bad publicity on his company and his life. But the way that he talked and acted suggested something else. It was almost if he liked Naruto…very much…

…She paused on the stairwell and closed her eyes, messaging her forehead with two fingers. Uchiha Sasuke wasn't in her life anymore; she couldn't afford to think about him and his love life. Her main priority was getting Naruto to trust her again. This potential life that may or may not be growing inside her was the key.

* * *

**«To Be Continued...»**

* * *

**(1) **Naruto turned the other bedroom into an office for himself. Thought I clear up for you all.

**Author's Note: **I need a beta. So if you're interested let me know in the review or PM me. Thanks in advance. Also, I don't know when the next chapter is coming…could be soon or later depending on the work from school. I also hope that you all the loved the **SasuNaruness** the chapter had! I know I did!

* * *

**On the Next Love Deeper: **Our kawaii little blonde finally meets Sasuke's big brother, Itachi. Eh? Sasuke-chan, why are glaring so hard at Itachi-kun? Itachi-kun why are smirking like that? And what's this? Some **SasuNaru goodness/fluffiness**? You can't miss!

Now review and tell what you think! I appreciate them all! Except no flames, I don't like those!

Ja ne,

**C**herry** J**ade

* * *

**To the people who have always supported me  
I've put you in my rhapsody of everyday thoughts  
I hope my feelings of appreciations will reach you  
Thank you as always. Really, thank you  
No matter where you are I'll always be thankful you exist.**

_Thank You!_ By _Home Made Kazoku_


	5. Arriving, Loyalties, and Priorities

**A/N:** Woah! It's been awhile, yeah! More than a year! Geez, no wonder you all thought I was dead. I thought that I was dead too! :) Anyway I'll give the short version, last summer I moved from the ATL to Phoenix and then I had to go to school and have been busy ever since. I hope that you'll forgive me for the very lateness and I'll have to try harder. As always, I hope that you enjoy! This chapter is also unbetaed so I correct any mistakes later.

**Warnings**:** OOC, OC,** **Smirking! **Itachi, **Plotting!** Itachi, **Vice President!** Kisame, **Smart!** Deidara, **Secretary!** Kurenai, **Jealous!** Sasuke, **uke! **Naruto**, Protective!** Sasuke, **Nice Older Brother!** Itachi, **Smart!** Naruto, **childish! **Naruto, **Seme! **Sasuke, **Loyal!** Naruto, implied Itachi/Dei, slight Ita/Naru, slight Ita/Kisame, **fluff**, and just all around **SasuNaru goodness! **

**Also unbetaed! Read at your own risk! **

**Ages: **Sasuke:** 26, **Naruto:** 22, **Sakura:** 23, **Sai:** 25, and **Itachi**: 31, **Kurenai**: 30, **Deidara**: 27, **Kisame**: 24.**** More ages later.**

**Disclaimer**: "Now that you're a college student Cherry-dobe, what exactly do own anyway?" Sasuke asked smugly, a smirk firmly in place. "Well Sasuke-baka, I have a laptop, a place to live, and Uzumaki Naruto. That's more than you have at the moment." The Uchiha growled warningly, his inner seme coming out full force, but Cherry rolled her eyes. "Geez, _baka _take it easy. I don't own Naruto, you're so uptight."

_Enjoy! _

* * *

_**L**__ove __**D**__eeper _

_**June 28, 2008 **_

**By: Cherry Jade **

—

_Hurry it up! Wring it out!  
Though my legs are all tangled, they will surely take me far...  
Even if I steal it and manage to grasp it  
If it isn't you, then what's the point?_

—Haruka Kanata by Asian Kung-Fu Generation

* * *

_A day before Sasuke and Naruto arrived in Hong Kong…_

A dark haired man faced his window staring into the falling horizon with a small smirk on his handsome face. If you were to gaze upon him for the first time, the expression would probably portray smugness and bit of happiness. In fact, the older Uchiha was _happy_. Well as happy as an Uchiha can get. It was a written rule for an Uchiha never to display much emotion. But moving on, why was he happy? After not seeing his little brother for six years, he was coming for a visit of course and that meant _fun…_ for him of course. He missed teasing Sasuke and all the scowls and glares he received from _kawaii _little brother.

Often this job was tiresome and tedious, but since taking over his late father he vowed to himself that he would do his absolute best and set a standard for other business men to try to accomplish. Being the Uchiha that his brother was, Sasuke was quickly catching up to him.

Deciding to start a Hong Kong branch and rule that empire was something that Itachi was proud of. His father, Fugaku, hadn't at the time wanted him to leave Japan before he died, but Itachi didn't want to be under his father's control anymore. Plus, he wanted to give his little brother the opportunity to not only catch up, but surpass him as well. Since his father and mother _apparently_ didn't recognize talent, the burden fell on him to.

Crimson eyes fell to the people bustling far below and he watched as they moved around like ants in front of his enormous building. His smirk became a fraction wider on his pale pinkish lips. He heard about the take over in Uchiha Industries in Japan, but he was worried. Not much mind you. He worried that Sasuke was becoming a complete workaholic and a brooding bitter man. He knew that Sasuke resented his parents and him as well. When their father had died some seven years ago, their mother had completely nourished Itachi with attention because he so resembled Fugaku in both personality and looks. Mokoto mostly abandoned Sasuke. So his little brother severed ties both him and their mother.

Itachi sighed deeply and ran a lightly tanned hand through dark bangs. That was too much brooding in one standing, he had vowed never to brood so much in one sitting again.

Walking back to his very _expensive_ desk to get some work done, he sat down in his very _expensive_ leather chair that he had bought as a welcoming gift to Hong Kong for himself. He picked up the contract and glanced over the document once more making sure it summarized the agreement between the two companies. Itachi, of course would retain one hundred percent power and the other company would export his products. He signed it and let out a breath. Another deal had just been made. He brushed silky black hair away from his eyes. Placing the signed contract in different pile, he picked up a manila envelope. Taking out the contents, he recognized it as the information he requested the day before.

The information was on his little brother's newest addition to his company, Uzumaki Naruto. Glancing over the information, Itachi saw this young man led an interesting life. Feeling that something was still inside, he shook the envelope and a picture fell out. Blonde hair, vivid azure eyes, which were rare in Japan, and a beautiful smile. Looks like his brother struck gold. Though Uzumaki was handsome, he had a blonde of his own. Going back to the information, he read a sentence before he was interrupted.

"Uchiha-sama?"

Itachi pressed the button to answer, "Yes, Kurenai-san?" Though his tone was bland, he was polite.

"You have a visitor, sir. Should I send him in, or tell him to come back at a later date?" She asked in clear voice.

The dark haired man had an excellent idea who it was and told Kurenai to send the person in. Closing the folder, he stood. The door opened and a blonde haired man walked through the door. His hair was pulled into a high pony tail and some hair fell into his handsome face and hid one eye from view, giving him the combination of both mysterious and beautiful. Closing the door behind him, Deidara walked closer to the desk.

Itachi moved around the desk and walked closer to the blonde, smirking. "I didn't expect to see you so soon, Deidara. I thought that you would be here by at least tomorrow."

Deidara narrowed his visible eye, "You practically order me to be here as soon as possible Itachi, un. I know that you would have been very displeased had I arrived tomorrow, un."

The older man let out a small chuckle, "You know me to well."

"That I do, Itachi." Deidara Asumi did indeed know Itachi well. He had met him when Itachi had community service in his last year of college. Deidara had been a high school senior. It was an art school and Deidara had been the best at what he did. What he hadn't known at the time was the Itachi had seen his work and had been impressed. And when an Uchiha was impressed with you, doors opened. It was because of Itachi that he was where he was.

Shaking his head at the memories, Deidara took a seat on the Uchiha's couch and leaned back. He was still tired from the flight, even though he had slept through it.

Feeling the Uchiha take a seat next to him, he turned his head slightly. Itachi raised his eyebrow, "Well?" He prompted.

"I suppose you want that information that I could have told you over the phone, Itachi, un," he said dryly.

The perpetual smirk that hardly left that face was back. "And miss the chance to see you Deidara? I think not." Itachi had called him yesterday morning when he was in a meeting with Sasori and some designers from France and Italy. Itachi told him in certain that he was to fly to Hong Kong immediately after finding out some information about the newest addition to Sasuke's Japanese based company and Deidara's. He had wanted to know the connection between the two.

Deidara rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. "Haruno Sakura is a new addition to my store in Japan. She is the ex-girlfriend of your brother's current interest. She cheated on him with their next door neighbor and Uzumaki caught them in his bed."

Itachi rubbed his chin, this was very interesting. Sounded like a soap opera show. This was why he didn't mess with women. Too much drama. "Go on."

"Apparently now she thinks pregnant and is trying to pin the baby on him. But he left with your little brother before she could do anything drastic."

"I see." The Uchiha had to wonder how the little blonde was able to get such information. It seemed being an artist wasn't his only talent. A plan was starting to form in his head and it must have shown because a twinkle appeared in the elder Uchiha's eyes.

The blonde stared at Itachi wondering what he was going to do with this information but after knowing him so long, that could only mean one thing.

"What are plotting, Itachi?"

A sly smirk was his only answer.

Kami-sama help Sasuke and Naruto.

* * *

Chapter **V**:

_**Arriving, **_Loyalties_,_** and ****Priorities **

* * *

After boarding the plane, nothing really much happened. They went to opposite sides of the plane and when the pilot finally said that they could unbuckle their seatbelts, Sasuke went right to memorizing information on his laptop while Naruto had curled up on the opposite couch on the private jet and went to sleep.

The Uchiha glanced up from his work and watched his blonde sleep peacefully. He felt a strange feeling in his chest. It was a warm feeling that spread through his body. Was the blonde really_ that_ comfortable with his presence that he could sleep so soundly? It was either that or Naruto was just really tired. Being the pessimistic person that he was, he went for the latter.

He looked back at his screen to finish reading the document, but now he was distracted. His shapely brow furrowed. He was slightly nervous. Being an Uchiha, he didn't know if he could even label the feeling nervousness. It was just that he was going to meet his older brother Itachi again after not seeing him for years. Actually, he hadn't seen his brother since Itachi left Japan to move to Hong Kong. And that had been more than six years ago. They hadn't really stayed in touch; they both had terribly busy schedules. Sometimes not talking for more than nine months at a time.

But it wasn't like he wasn't used to it. When they were children, Itachi was always favored by his parents. Since Itachi was the first born Sasuke could understand why his parents thought Itachi was more special than he was. Itachi was the heir to the entire Uchiha fortune. But for them to completely ignore him and to make sure that Itachi got ahead in life was completely unfair. It caused him to not only shut his parents out, but his brother especially. He wanted nothing to do with them. His mother tried contacting him, as well as his father before he died, but he never returned their calls.

Sasuke wondered why even had to report to his brother about this merger. He had taken over other companies that were of equal standing to _Sannin_ Corporations and he never had to report to Itachi about how _his _Japan branch of Uchiha Industries was doing. The Uchiha couldn't help but think that this was some sort of setup.

But for what?

It was too late to consider not going; he was already on the plane. Whatever game Itachi was playing, he was ready.

Dark eyes looked at the clock in shock, thirty minutes had passed. He had gotten nothing done. Shaking his head and rolling his head he popped his neck, which cracked a bit loudly. Cracking his knuckles, he focused on the computer and began to read.

About fifteen minutes had passed and Sasuke was in the same position, but raised his head when he heard a small moan coming from the other side of the plane. Apparently Naruto was waking up from his peaceful slumber. Sky colored eyes opened and he looked a bit lost. The action almost made Sasuke smile.

"Welcome to the land of conscious Sleeping Beauty," he called out sarcastically.

The deep voice startled the blonde and he sat up quickly. He looked around and his eyes finally landed on the smirking Uchiha and he glared with a slight pout. "You didn't have to scare me."

"Hn, you looked lost. I was just helping you remember where you were."

Naruto pouted cutely and looked away. He opened his mouth to say something but his stomach growled, demanding attention. A tan hand went behind his head and he started to grin sheepishly. "Heh heh…"

"Dobe," Sasuke deadpanned. Blue eyes widened. _Dobe_? How dare he call him that? He voiced his thought to bluish black haired man and received a smirk in return. "It's a fitting name for you."

"My name is Naruto."

"Well," the smirk grew, "_dobe_ fits you too."

"You're such a teme!"

Instead of replying the Uchiha continued his superior smirk making Naruto narrow his eyes. That bastard could be really irritating when he wanted to be. While in the mist of thinking of how much a teme Sasuke was, a flight attendant came out from behind the curtain.

"Would like anything to drink or eat, Uchiha-san?"

"Water will be fine," Sasuke replied curtly.

"And you Uzumaki-san?"

Becoming slightly shy, Naruto asked, "Is there anyway I can have some ramen?"

The flight attendant was about say that they didn't have any instant ramen noodles when she saw the cutest pout in history. "Please," the blonde added.

Sasuke, who looked up from his laptop again, froze at the sight of a cute expression. If Naruto had looked at him with that face he would have given him the world if he asked him to. Shaking his head a bit, he looked at the woman who was still staring at Naruto. Clearing his throat, he caught her attention and raised his eyebrow. The silent command 'get to work' was communicated and she returned quickly to the back to bring the food.

Naruto cheered to himself, "Yes! Ramen! My puppy dog eyes never fail!"

Raising an eyebrow, Sasuke said, "You mean that ridiculous expression on your face?"

"Tch. You may think it's ridiculous but you don't have a cute bone in your body."

Closing his laptop and putting it beside him, the dark eyed young man stared straight at the blonde, "Dobe, that look would never _ever _work on me." Outwardly, Sasuke smirked. But** Inner** Sasuke slapped his head at his stupidity. Why the hell did he go and say that for? If Naruto so much as glanced at him with that expression he would have bent to what_ ever_ will the blonde imposed on him.

"Really?" Naruto asked raising a blonde brow.

"Hn."

Not one to resist a challenge, the blonde got up from his seat, and walked over to the Uchiha. Standing in front of him, he pouted his lips just right and widened his eyes just a bit. Just when he did that, the plane shook a bit knocking Naruto into Sasuke's lap, causing Naruto to straddle him. The pilot came over the intercom. "We will be experiencing turbulence for a few minutes. Please stay seated. Thank you." The plane shook a few more times and finally the ride became smooth again.

The shorter man looked up from Sasuke's chest, his cheeks redden when he realized the position he was in. Naruto wanted to jump and run back to his seat but his limbs suddenly felt weak. Plus, Sasuke was warm and he smelled _really_ good. It kinda… felt nice.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke said, interrupting Naruto's thoughts. Dark eyes looked mildly concerned at the blonde. The bluish black haired man appeared calm but **Inner** Sasuke was a having a field day. He had Naruto in his arms and it felt damn good! Amazing!

"Yeah, thanks for catching me." The blush on Naruto's face made him look just that delicious.

"Welcome usuratonkachi."

The blonde chose not to react to the name calling but began to move off Sasuke, who not wanting to let go, tightened his grip slightly around the small waist. The blonde angel looked questionably at Sasuke, who grinned slyly. "I thought you were going to try your puppy dog eyes on me."

Azure eyes glared directly into obsidian ones, the blonde snorted. Naruto pushed against Sasuke again and this time got free. Crossing his arms, the blonde grinned. "If you have something to tempt me with we'll see which will win out. My puppy eyes or your iron will."

Looking forward to the challenge, Sasuke grinned too, "Can't wait."

* * *

‹‹ **§«****:S**asu**N**aru**:****»§****››**

* * *

It was after one in the morning when their plane landed and a limo awaited them outside to take them to their hotel. Sasuke snorted elegantly, he knew it was Itachi's doing. He could practically hear his older brother's voice in his head; _an Uchiha will always arrive in style. _

They made it to the Uchiha owned hotel in one piece. Walking in, the Uchiha went up to the desk to get rooms for the both of them, leaving Naruto by himself in the large lobby. The blonde looked around amazed, not noticing a man watching him with lusty eyes. He had never stayed in such a rich hotel before. It was clearly a five stars. Hell, it could even be a six star hotel if there was such a thing.

A brown haired man, with a tall figure and broad shoulders came up behind Naruto, inspecting the shorter blonde. Xu had never had seen such a male beauty before in Hong Kong before, especially in this hotel. He could immediately tell he wasn't Chinese. Tapping the smaller male gently, he smiled.

"Hello," he said in perfect Japanese. The blue eyed young man blinked cutely before smiling himself.

"Hi," the blonde said brightly a beautiful smile on his face.

Xu smiled again, feeling his groin tighten at the sight of those soft pink lips. He could imagine said lips around his cock. "My name is Shing Xu and I was wondering if you were lost."

Shaking his head, Naruto replied, "No, actually I'm here with—"

"He's here with me, so you can leave," Sasuke cut in smoothly and icily. He had just finished getting the keys for the room and turned to see some strange guy to close to his blonde angel. The sight had sent him straight over here. Naruto jumped at the deep voice again for the second time that day, before spinning to face the Uchiha. Even though he didn't know Sasuke for long he could tell that the Uchiha was very irritated with something or maybe _someone. _Could it be Shing? But he didn't do anything.

Xu frowned deeply, was this guy this sweet blonde's boyfriend or what? Before the brown haired man could open his mouth to say anything the dark haired man was pulling the blonde away and toward the elevator.

"Come on dobe, let's go." Though his tone was a bit smug, inside he was seething. This other man had the gall to hit on Naruto. Didn't he know that this man beside him was _his_?

Naruto looked up Sasuke and tried to shake off the strong grip. "Uwah, stop calling me names, teme."

Sasuke stopped, turned, and smirked down at his blonde, "Not on your life." This cause the shorter man to struggle even more but the Uchiha was stronger. Finally he gave up and looked up at the Uchiha. "You're embarrassing me," he pouted.

Then he did something that he may or may not regret later.

…He stuck his tongue at Sasuke.

The smirk on the bluish black haired man's face grew. If you had asked the company owner what had come over him in that second, he wouldn't have been able to answer. He stepped closer to Naruto and leaned down and practically purred in Naruto's ear, "If don't put that tongue in your mouth right **now**, I'll take care of it for _you_."

A crimson blush rose on the soft cheeks, but the petite blonde fought it down. Naruto didn't know what came over him either, but he did know that he didn't want to stop. He smiled sweetly at Sasuke, "Well, why don't you?" Naruto's blue eyes glowed with satisfaction at his boss' look.

The dark haired man eyes narrowed at the challenge. Still running on instincts, he leaned down again and brushed his lips over that delicious neck. Putting a hand in the silky blonde strands, he pulled Naruto's head closer to his own. Their lips were a hairs breath from brushing against the other when Xu interrupted with a cough.

Sasuke pulled away slowly and shifted cold black eyes to the brown haired man. "Was there something you needed?" The Uchiha watched Naruto opened his eyes dazedly and stared up at him with lusty sky blue eyes.** Inner** Sasuke smirked triumphantly. It felt wonderful to have such an effect on the small man.

"Yes," Xu turned to Naruto, who was still staring at the Uchiha in some sort of wonderment. "I was wondering if tomorrow you would like to come to lunch with me and I could show you around Hong Kong."

The blonde looked away from Sasuke still wrapped in up in his embrace and turned toward the other man. Biting his lip, he looked apologetic. "I can't. I have something really important to do and—"

"He won't be able to do anything with you at all the time he's here. He'll be with **me** the _entire time_," Sasuke interrupted rudely. Naruto's mouth dropped open and he started to sputter, but nothing was coming out.

Xu looked taken aback but then gritted his teeth in anger. This man was so fucking irritating. "Fine," he spat. Just because he was conceding now didn't mean he would give up in the long run. He would make sure that he saw the blonde again soon and sleep with him before he left.

The Uchiha smirked haughtily and grabbed the blonde's small hand. "Let's go dobe. They probably put our stuff in _our _room already."

Naruto was finally able to gain control over his jumbled thoughts and asked shakily, "Our room?"

Sasuke just dragged him to the elevator.

* * *

It went completely unnoticed that the group which had just occupied the lobby, the hotel clerk picked up the phone and placed a phone call to the main Uchiha Office. The clerk call was taken and he reported what he saw to the person on the other line.

Just an hour passed by and Shing Xu was thrown out from the hotel.

He was banned as well.

* * *

It was Sunday night. Yesterday when they came in their room they had dumped their stuff on the ground and fallen asleep. They had showered, separately of course, eaten, and then the afternoon and latter part of the evening had been spent going over statistics and the stocks that had been taken from Orochimaru. They went over the merger and what other else was included in the long report.

Sasuke called for a break sometime in the late evening and told Naruto to get dressed. The Uchiha had taken him to an expensive restaurant where they had bonded. The raven haired man learned that Naruto loved ramen (Sasuke told him it was unhealthy and the blonde had fiercely defended it. This had led to the Uchiha calling him a dobe). Naruto also learned that his boss could speak many languages like English, Japanese, Italian, a bit Chinese, and Spanish, just to name a few.

The next morning the blonde had woken up to breakfast in bed, to which Naruto had blushed. Then when lunch came around Sasuke had taken him to a ramen shop. Naruto had hugged him tightly and thanked him over and over again. After that they returned and reviewed the information and created a spreadsheet for the statistics for where the company would be in about five years. They completed it and Naruto claimed a break for himself.

So that's where Naruto stood under the shower head, eyes closed, letting the water wash the shampoo from his yellow blonde hair. All the young man could think about was how he had almost kissed his boss. He knew that he was attracted to Sasuke. There was no denying it anymore it or trying to pretend it didn't exist. The Uchiha was dark, handsome, strong, smart, and a lot of other things.

Way different than Sakura, so much different. She was cute, funny, and independent; sort a needy but all around a good person. The blonde's eyes opened and darkened when his mind flashed the image of Sai thrusting into his ex-girlfriend. He shook his head and grabbed the soap and wash cloth. He didn't need those kinds of thoughts again.

But even with the break up just two weeks ago and being attracted to his boss he couldn't feel guilty at all. He liked that Sasuke was such a dominating person. When they were in the lobby and that Xu guy was trying to capture his attention Sasuke had been so possessive. It felt…different to be dominated like that. The blonde shivered as he remembered the look in the raven haired man's eyes.

And then when he had been so close to Sasuke it was intoxicating, he didn't think he could get enough. Besides, Naruto got the feeling that the Uchiha didn't get to close to people very often. He had that loner look about him and it touched something inside of him. He wanted to drive that look from eyes at least for a little awhile. Turning off the water, Naruto decided. He would try to the best of his ability to be Sasuke's friend and see where that got him.

Because it couldn't hurt to have such a handsome friend could it?

* * *

It was Sunday night.

And they were currently preparing for tomorrow presentation.

Well, Sasuke was preparing at the moment. Naruto had decided to take a break and take a shower in the bathroom.

Which they were sharing.

Together.

See Itachi, the bastard that he is, told the hotel personal to tell his darling little brother that only the honeymoon suite was left(Sasuke saw through the plan immediately, but didn't have the heart to change it).

Sasuke had planned to tell Naruto down stairs, but that worthless man had most definitely interrupted everything. He was still bit pissed off that other man had the balls to hit on Naruto _after_ he had shown up.

Fucker.

Then that stupid fuck stopped him from claiming those sweet lips once again. _So fucking close_. The Uchiha let out a sigh. There was no need to get upset and raise his blood pressure. At least he had the small blonde to himself. He mentally grinned at the thought.

Once they had reached the room and it finally sunk in that they were sharing a room, Naruto had sighed and muttered under his breath how he was going down in history as the person who shared a bed with their boss more than times than was needed, to which Sasuke had snickered quietly. (Inner Sasuke had cheered when Naruto said it was okay.)

The room was spacious and well furnished. There was a king sized bed that was high up off the floor (Sasuke had to help Naruto up on the bed earlier). The room also included a love seat and a flat screen TV on the wall. It also had a chest and a dresser. On the side of the room there was a walk in closet. It really was a nice room; Uchihas did demand the best quality out of everything.

But what troubled Sasuke was that he was sharing a room at all with his secretary. He knew that there were all kinds of room in this hotel. Hell, he had been able to get his hands on the blueprint once. So just what game did Itachi think he was playing because…

A tanned hand waved in his face and he looked up from his computer screen into blue eyes. "What dobe?"

Naruto scowled and fold his arms. "Useless teme, I've been calling your name for at least five minutes."

Sasuke took the time to run his eyes over Naruto's appearance. A big black tee-shirt and boxer shorts that he could barely see, but he could see those same creamy tan thighs that had been spread for him when he had slept with the younger man. The Uchiha felt desire pool in his abdomen and he almost let loose a groan. His dark eyes moved back to Naruto's face and he smirked. His blonde was so confused.

"Why are staring like that teme? Are crazy or something?"

Sasuke merely raised an eyebrow, "Is that any way for you to talk to your boss?" He saw the small grin directed at him.

"I don't know, you tell me." Naruto took a seat beside him and turned to face him, "You see _Sasuke_,my old boss Orochimaru didn't really talk with us. He talked _at_ us, if you know what I mean." The Uchiha nodded. He didn't really talk to his employees much either, they knew what to expect when they worked for him. He shrugged and Naruto shook his head.

It was quiet in the room for a couple of minutes and both men enjoyed it. The low hum of the computer filled the room as well as the almost muted volume. Suddenly Naruto turned to him and stared at him as if trying to form a question, but hesitant to ask it.

"I want to ask you two questions," he blurted out, finally finding his nerve.

Sasuke put down the laptop on the small coffee table and faced Naruto. "Yes, dobe?"

The secretary looked down at the hem of tee shirt and mumbled shyly looking absolutely adorable, "Downstairs, were you going to kiss me?" Naruto blushed prettily at the thought of kissing his boss again.

The bluish black haired man was surprised. He didn't think Naruto would bring up the subject. He thought the blonde would ignore the almost kiss and the thought hurt him immensely.

"Naruto," he said a bit fiercely. The small man's head snapped up and he flinched at the harshness of his boss' voice.

Sasuke saw this and tired to take the bit out of his voice. "Naruto," he said softly. "If that _man _hadn't interrupted us, I would have kissed you."

Naruto turned to stare at the TV and thought of his next reply carefully. He faced Sasuke, looking him straight in the eyes. "I wanted to kiss you too."

After a brief silence, Naruto asked his second question.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Of course," the Uchiha replied with all the confidence in the world.

Biting his lip, which Sasuke found that Naruto did when he was nervous, he heard Naruto ask in a quiet voice. "I just wanted a heads up on your brother. You know him best and I didn't want to ruin anything by not being knowledgeable."

Furrowing his dark brow, "I don't really know what to tell you Naruto. He's a cold bastard." Sasuke really didn't know how to answer that kind of question. He hadn't spoken to his brother in so long. He didn't know if his sadistic brother had change for the worst. There was just no better with Itachi though and Sasuke could bet anything in world on that assumption.

Naruto saw the trouble look on his boss' face and tired to make light of the situation. "Like you?"

Black eyes glared at the blonde, "Funny."

The blonde shrugged with a smile. "I try to be."

Once again there was silence in the room. Sasuke looked at Naruto and knew he could trust him with anything. They had slept together and no one knew about it. They were developing a bond; the raven haired man could feel it. He could, no _would_ trust his blonde angel.

"Dobe," he saw Naruto glare at him. "I haven't really kept in touch with my brother all that much." Sasuke saw questioning blue pools and he knew he had the blonde's attention. "After my father died, my mother completely ignored me; it was like I wasn't there. She only concerned herself with _two_ things, the company and Itachi. After I graduated high school, I moved away and …haven't spoken to them since. I can't." Naruto could see the pain in black eyes and the small man's heart clenched tightly. He's been _carrying _this for years, the blonde thought sadly. Without even thinking about it, he crawled into the older man's lap and gathered Sasuke in his arms.

The Uchiha let out a shuttering breath and rested his head in the crook of his angel's neck; he wrapped his arms around the petite man's waist, completing the hug. It felt _so_ good to finally tell someone that instead of brooding about this alone in his huge house all alone without anyone to tell. He felt Naruto's warm fingers shift through his hair and hearing that sweet voice whisper that it was alright in his ear.

They stayed like that for awhile both enjoying the embrace. Sasuke was drunk on the scent of Naruto. He smelled like peaches and something else… maybe mango? It was intoxicating; he was becoming a bit drunk of the scent. He pulled away and looked into those brilliant pools of blue. "Thank you," he whispered softly not wanting to break the spell. Naruto nodded and started to climb out of his lap, but strong arms stopped him by pulling back to a muscled chest.

Naruto tilted his head questioning, "Sasuke?"

The older man just tightened his grip, "Not yet, Naruto," was all the Uchiha said. The blonde not finding anything wrong with another hug just wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and sighed contently. This was nice.

So much time had passed (Sasuke really had no idea how much), he was surprised when the man in his arms spoke, "Ne, Sasuke?"

"Hn." Naruto rolled his eyes at the reply. What a teme.

"If your brother is a cold bastard like you say, then we're just going to have to impress his ass so he can't criticize us, kay? And don't let the past get to you. Besides, I'll be right there next to you." Pulling away just to look at his boss, he gave Sasuke a bright smile that made the bluish black haired man's heart melt a little more, "Let's go over the presentation again."

* * *

**_Monday Morning…_**

* * *

Itachi watched with bored eyes as the computer staff setup the LCD screen in the conference room. His little brother would be arriving in about thirty minutes.

It was really twenty-five minutes, but the older raven haired man decided he would be generous and give Sasuke and his blonde beauty an extra couple of minutes so he could get himself together. Without a shadow of a doubt he knew that his little brother was wondering why he had to even report him.

Well let him wonder.

Today he was going to have his fun. If he played his cards right, he would learn exactly what kind of person Naruto was and maybe have an angry Sasuke on his hands.

Itachi smirked, his crimson eyes filling with mirth.

Ah, it was going to be a wonderful day.

Sasuke stepped out of the limo with Naruto right behind him. They were about fifteen minutes early and were making their way into the building, but before Sasuke could walk any further toward the entrance, he felt a warm hand on his arm. The raven haired man stopped and turned to face his blonde angel, who was looking at him with a mix of concern and seriousness. "Remember what I said, okay."

The Uchiha nodded and out of impulse, brought his hand to Naruto's cheek, stroking it softly with his thumb. The bluish black haired man didn't know when he had become so touchy feely with Naruto but he wasn't complaining. Any chance to touch Naruto was a blessing.

Naruto smiled at him and fixed the bag on his shoulder. "Come on."

They walked into the building and took the elevator to the last floor. When the ride came to an end, the doors opened. They stepped out and found a tall dark haired man with chocolate brown skin waiting for them. The youngest Uchiha didn't know who he was, but it appeared Naruto did.

"Kisame!" The small blonde called happily, he ran from beside Sasuke. He put the bag down and hugged the taller man tightly. People who were watching from the sidelines quietly gaped at the brown man's chuckle as if they had never seen it before (in truth, they have because Kisame was just as scary Itachi. When he grinned that meant bad things happened to you.)

Kisame hugged back just as tightly, then pulled away and ruffled the soft blonde hair.

"Well Naru-chan, it's been awhile hasn't?"

The shorter man nodded enthusiastically and smiled brightly. "I haven't seen you since you left Japan when I transferred colleges and when I briefly saw you at my graduation. You didn't even get me a present," he pouted.

The dark skinned man laughed loudly and hazel eyes twinkled, "Still a punk, huh? You haven't changed a bit. I didn't know that _you _were the new hot shot secretary everyone was talking about. I thought they were talking about another Uzumaki. I thought to myself, surely it couldn't that short blonde kid. He's too loud."

Naruto's eyes narrowed, but he was still pouting cutely. "That's mean. You're supposed to be nice to me. Remember when I was sick and your dad came home from work to see you—"

Kisame covered Naruto's mouth with his hand and glared. "I thought you forgot about that." Kisame had skipped school when Naruto had been sick one day. The blonde had been miserable, so in order to cheer him up Kisame put on a clown suit and dance around like a nut, trying to make the short blonde boy laugh. Problem was that his dad came home early and saw his son. Kisame's father had taken pictures and made fun of Kisame for a month calling him 'Krazy Klown Kisame.'

The younger man shook his head and gave a muffled laugh. Hazel brown eyes glared into ocean blues as Naruto continued to laugh merrily.

Sasuke watched the interaction with hard eyes. So this was _Hoshigaki-san _he spoke on the phone with. He didn't have the slightest idea that they knew each other. He wouldn't have expected it. Sasuke cleared his throat and both men turned to face him.

"You are Hoshigaki-san, right?" The brown skinned man nodded. If anything Sasuke became colder. "Then I presume you were to take us to Itachi."

Kisame raised an eyebrow. Ah, so this Uchiha was possessive over the blonde bombshell? It was so obvious. The way his hands clenched and unclenched. He saw the younger Uchiha finally put his hands in pockets to hide his problem from everyone but he guessed it was more for Naruto _not_ see.

How sweet.

Like Itachi, he had a very sadistic side.

He wrapped an arm around Naruto's small shoulders and pulled him his closer to his chest. Hoshigaki watched Sasuke frown deeply. "You see Uchiha-san, I was _supposed _to take you to Itachi, but that was before I saw my very cute Naru-chan again." Kisame pinched Naruto's smooth cheek, which turned red. The blonde looked up at Kisame and frowned playfully and rubbed his cheek. "That hurt. Stupid jerk," he grumbled.

The brown man laughed and picked up Naruto's bag, "Come on, this way."

Sasuke took a deep breath at the scene and let it out slowly. This was going to be a long day.

—›‹‹

Itachi looked up from the newspaper when he heard the door close. It was one of his favorite persons, Hoshigaki Kisame. He was just like him but a milder version. The older Uchiha loved to mess with people's head, while Kisame loved to test people's limits and their tempers. It was probably why they were the best combination when working with other associates.

A dark eyebrow rose, "So?"

The vice president smirked. "Your little brother is an angry one. He didn't bother hiding the fact that he wanted to knock my block off."

Itachi chuckled. "He was always like that." The older man sighed wistfully, "Those were some good times."

Kisame smiled at Itachi's attitude, "You plan hitting on Naruto too?"

The Uchiha shook head, "I have something that make Sasuke so furious that he'll probably try to kill me."

"And how do plan on doing that?"

Uchiha Itachi leaned back in his leather chair. His crimson eyes gleamed and smirked evilly, "I plan on taking away the very thing he views as his."

"Which is?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

—›‹‹

Naruto sat on the couch in the waiting room outside the office with his bag beside him. His boss was standing on the opposite wall looking every where but at him. He could tell. The secretary had been trying to catch the Uchiha's eyes ever since Kisame went to talk Itachi. Sasuke was acting like a jackass and he intended to find out why.

"Sasuke!" Naruto snapped.

Said man came out of his daze and looked in Naruto's direction. "What?" The blonde stomped over and stopped about two feet away from Sasuke.

"Don't answer me with a 'what'. What's wrong with you? Since I talked to Kisame, you've been cold as ice."

Sasuke glared at the small man, "So? I'm always cold."

"_Bullshit_. I've seen when you can be human so cut the crap. Is it Itachi? You don't want to meet with him? Is that it? Are you nervous? Because if you are then—"

"No!" the Uchiha spat harshly. As if he would let something as nerves get to him.

"Then what's wrong with you? You've been acting weird ever since I talked to Kisame. Speaking of _my friend_, you had no business talking to Kisame like that. He didn't do anything to you."

At Kisame's name, black eyes narrowed and he stalked closer to the blonde. Naruto backed away from the taller man, not liking the look in those dark eyes. Sasuke was more than half a foot taller than he was and definitely more muscular. The small man's back hit the wall and the Uchiha hovered over him placing both hands on the wall beside his head blocking any means of escape.

Sasuke leaned closer and whispered dangerously, "You want to know what's wrong with me _Naruto_? I didn't like the way Hoshigaki was draped all over you like some…boyfriend who hadn't seen you in so long. You're _my_ secretary and friend and I don't want him to take you away from me."

Ocean blue eyes widened, that one phrase just ringing through his mind. _I don't want him to take you away from me. _ He didn't know what exactly Sasuke meant but he felt the need to reassure him. Naruto's eyes softened and one hand came up; his fingertips brushed against Sasuke's smooth cheek and down his strong jaw almost lovingly. "Look teme, Kisame is and always be just a friend, a big brother to me. It's not like he can persuade me to work for your brother or something. I like working for you. You're a teme, but you're a good boss. And you're good friend too, when you're not being a teme of course." Naruto dropped his hand from his boss' face and stared earnestly into onyx eyes of his friend hoping that he believed him.

Before the younger Uchiha could reply, Kurenai announced over the speakers that Itachi was ready to see them. Sasuke sighed, fucking Itachi, always ruining shit, but he didn't pull away immediately. "We'll talk about this later, alright," he demanded.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Sure teme."

§§››

They both walked into the conference room slowly. Naruto was the first one in the room since Sasuke was taking his time. He was in no real rush to see his older brother. But eventually he was in the same room.

Itachi was surprised to see how much his kawaii little brother had grown so much. He probably was an inch taller than he was. Crimson eyes strayed from Sasuke to the small blonde that was setting up his laptop to the LCD projector. Uzumaki Naruto was even better looking in person. Soft spiky blonde hair and bright blue eyes that rivaled the sky outside, Itachi could see the supple body underneath the black suit. Glancing up and away from Naruto, he saw his brother giving him the look of death. Sasuke must have caught his line of sight.

Hmm, he looked very angry.

Pity, really. He was about to get even angrier.

The older Uchiha stood from his seat at head of the table and walked right passed his darling brother over to Naruto who just plugged a flash drive into the laptop and was now opening the file. The crimson eyed man stepped up behind the blonde. Naruto turned around feeling someone behind him. Crimson eyes and azure eyes clashed both challenging the other, neither one backing down.

Itachi held out his hand, "I'm Uchiha Itachi," he said in a friendly tone. It was terribly different from his bland voice that used ninety-eight percent of the time.

Naruto took the larger hand in his own small one and shook once firmly, "Uzumaki Naruto. How are you this morning, sir?"

"Well better now that I've talk to you. And please call me Itachi. No need to be so formal." Acting like the perfect gentleman, he brought the tan hand to his soft lips, placing a kiss. Naruto blushed and nodded a bit surprised at what the older man said and did. Wasn't this guy supposed to be the devil or something? Shrugging mentally, he turned back to make sure that the file was opened properly.

Itachi went back to the conference table and took the head seat. His brother looked like he was going to explode. Inside he was cackling madly. Oh dear, he hadn't this much fun in a while. The older Uchiha couldn't fathom why he didn't think of this sooner. This was what he was missing in life. Torturing his employees got boring after awhile. Itachi couldn't wait for the grand finale.

The young Uchiha watched the interaction and couldn't help but wish his brother would pass out or something. Just what the fuck was he up to? He asked himself for the hundredth time. Acting like he was some kind gentleman. Sasuke slipped behind Naruto and whispered in his ear, "Are you ready to start, dobe?"

Black eyes saw the blonde tense and relax quickly, "Definitely teme. Question is are you?" The double meaning wasn't lost on Sasuke and he stared into those blue eyes. A silent form communication passed between the two men and they nodded.

Twin smirks were directed toward Itachi, who raised an eyebrow at the sight.

Let the games begin.

The meeting ended, leaving Itachi feeling very impressed with his little brother and his secretary. Especially the secretary, he had seen his fair share of useless people in the pass but this one was at the top of his game. Uzumaki could even be vice president one day, probably before the end of the year if he kept this up.

He cleared his throat, which interrupted them from packing well Naruto was packing and Sasuke was slightly hovering over him. The executive owner turned in his seat to face them both, "Great work the both of you. Naruto I would like to have a word with you." The older Uchiha saw his brother look at him suspiciously.

"Alone, if you don't mind Sasuke." The younger Uchiha's eyebrow furrowed angrily. "I won't touch your secretary if that's what's bothering you, little brother," the crimson eyed man said haughtily. Itachi smirked. His little brother was so predictable. His level of possessiveness truly was that of an Uchiha.

The blonde secretary looked between the two Uchihas. Sasuke's eyes were glinting coldly and Itachi had a smug look on his face. The bluish black haired man turned and left the conference room quietly.

It was silent in the room before the executive owner spoke, "I can offer you five times what ever Sasuke is paying you." He stood from his chair and walked towards the bewildered blonde. "The way that I see it, you have a lot of potential. Unlimited potential waiting to be harnessed. Orochimaru was a fool for not recognizing it. I'm not even sure that my darling brother sees it yet."

The older man paused here, appearing to be thinking. "You don't have to work here in Hong Kong, but anywhere you choose. I've read your file, Naruto. You have many talents. Like for instance, you speak English fluently. You could work in the The US, the UK, or maybe South Africa. You could be Vice President and have a substantial amount of power. Sounds promising, doesn't it?" Itachi watched closely for the blonde's reaction.

Naruto's blonde eyebrows furrowed and he frowned at Itachi. Why would Sasuke's older brother double cross him behind his back? "Why are you doing this?"

The crimson eyed man sighed and walked toward the window, "I have been able to recognize talent. I'll give you an example your friend Kisame. He has the ability to make people achieve the desired results. I like that in a person." Itachi turned to look at Naruto. "You have the ability to listen to opinions and work with everyone. You demand respect in a silent way, Naruto. You will do well in anything that you pursue in life."

They both stared at the other trying to see what the each other were thinking. Naruto's sky blue eyes darkened a bit. "I like working for Sasuke-san. He's a good boss and I like him," the small said softly, but forcibly. He turned and faced the door and walked toward it. "But Itachi, here's something that you didn't read in my file. I could never go behind my friend's back." Itachi smirked as the door closed. Uzumaki Naruto passed his little test, seems like Sasuke had found someone very loyal. He only hoped that his little brother wouldn't let this one escape his grasp.

Naruto stepped out into the lobby and saw Sasuke giving a murderous glare at the floor. "Sasuke," he said, giving his dark haired friend a smile. Said man's head snapped up. The blonde shivered from the intense stare that the Uchiha gave him, it was like he was looking into his soul.

He came closer and walked passed his secretary to place his hand on the door knob. "Wait here Naruto. I have to say something to my brother." The small blonde nodded and sat down in a chair by the conference room, letting out a deep breath.

Sasuke walked in and closed the door, almost slamming it. "What did you say to Naruto?" The older man was sitting in the chair, drinking a bottle of water. He just raised an eyebrow.

"I don't see how it concerns you. But," Itachi said cutting off Sasuke even before he had the chance to say a word, "I did offer that smart secretary of yours a position to work for me."

What?

Why would offer Naruto a job? The younger Uchiha couldn't help but feel a tad bit nervous. The emotion must have been visible on his face because his brother chuckled, "He didn't tell you?" The older brother looked up at the ceiling creating the image of someone thinking, "No, Naruto couldn't have told you. You rushed in here to fast for him to. What a shame."

"Fuck you," Sasuke spat angrily.

Itachi made a face, "No, thank you. You're not my type. Too broody."

The young man's clenched in fists. Oh, how he wanted to punch his brother's lights out. Sasuke took a step forward, but then stopped cold in his tracks.

What was he thinking?

Naruto signed a contract with him. He couldn't leave even if he wanted to. Naruto would work for him for seven years. He was eligible for promotions and lots of vacation time, but he couldn't leave or consult with other companies. He needed to start thinking things through.

For the first time today, Sasuke Uchiha smiled and it was directed at Itachi.

"I hope that you have a good rest of the week Itachi." With that said he left.

Said man shook his head. Little brothers were so much fun to play with.

Especially when they remember their secretary contracts.

――‹›――

Sasuke and Naruto got into the limo and the stretched car started to move. Naruto leaned his blonde head on the seat. He loosened his tie and undid the top buttons.

"I'm glad that's over. Really glad." Naruto wet his lips and sighed.

"Hn." Dark eyes roved over the small man looking sexy as hell. If he had been a lesser man he would jumped his employee. He didn't think that would go over well with the Naruto at all.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?" The Uchiha's eyes never left Naruto's form.

"I'm sure you know that your brother tried to hire me, right?"

Sasuke didn't answer but kept his eyes locked on Naruto's beautiful face. The small blonde turned his head towards his boss, "I turned him down you know. Aren't I a good boy?"

The brunet smirked. Hearing from _his_ secretary's sweet lips that he wasn't leaving made him feel like he was on top of the world, "Yes, dobe, you're a good boy."

Naruto snorted and closed his eyes. Insulting teme. Suddenly he felt lips on the corner of his mouth and his eyes shot open. "Wha―?" He saw Sasuke leaning up from his position.

"It was your reward, Naruto." Staring into those black eyes which were shining with lust and something else he couldn't name entirely. But whatever it was made him throw caution to the win. Grabbing Sasuke's tie, he pulled his boss back down.

"I think," he said brushing his lips against Sasuke's pale pink ones, "that I need a lot more than one, don't you think?" Hearing that, the Uchiha crashed his lips on those tempting full ones. To Sasuke it was like coming home again except a million times better.

Naruto's only thought…well this was better than a bonus.

* * *

**To Be Continued... **

* * *

_Mind and heart, soul and spirit undivided,  
here's where true strength and beauty lies  
We'll see this before us with our own eyes_

_We'll see, with our own eyes... __**LOVE!**__  
_

-**Living Inside The Shell** by **Steve Conte**

* * *

**A/N: **Now how's that? I hope that's enough repentance for the extremely long wait. Total words:… a lot. If you really want to know, review and I'll tell ya.

* * *

-Dramatic drum roll- _**On the Next Love Deeper: **_A time skip. Sakura takes a trip to the doctor. Who is the baby's daddy? Naruto or Sai? Sasuke and Naruto's relationship picks up some speed. And a competitor for Uchiha Industries makes an appearance. Exciting stuff so tune in!

**And just a little note**: Thank you guys so much for all the reviews. I've read every single one and it just makes me happy. –grins- We're kind of close to 300, so what'd ya say? Let's make the dream happen?

_Love_,

_Cherry Jade _


	6. Truth, Deception, and Karma

**A/N: I hit 300 reviews! YAY!!! This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed! This story is two years old. My two year old baby! **

**Warnings**: **OOC!, Mean!** Gaara, **Snobbish!** Neji, **Evil!** Gaara, **Whore!** Neji, **Vindictive!** Naruto, **Vice President!** Naruto, **Smirking! **Sasuke, **Loyal!** Ino, **OOC! **Sai, Ino/Saku, Sai/Saku, one sided! Saku/Naru, one sided! Sasu/Neji, Gaara/Hinata, Gaara/Neji, and SasuNaru _**FLUFF!!! **_

**When you read this you might think that I'm bashing Sakura. I AM NOT BASHING SAKURA!!! I can't stress that enough. I don't like her but I'm going to bash her like those other writers do. I'm not bashing any character in this fic. Thank you. **

**Also unbetaed! Read at your own risk! **

**Ages: **Sasuke:** 26, **Naruto:** 22, **Sakura:** 23, **Sai:** 25, **Ino: **23, **Neji: **27, **Hinata**: 25, **Gaara**: 26. ****More ages later.**

**Disclaimer**: Sasuke walks in on phone Naruto's conversation. He listens behind the door with interest. "Yes, I can be naked at any time you want me to, Cherry-chan." The Uchiha's eyebrow twitched at the sentence, but he continues to listen. "I'll do anything you want―" Sasuke takes the phone and hangs up not even caring that he was hanging up on _the__** Cherry Jade**_. Naruto rolled his eyes and sighed heavily, "Yeah, teme, I know. I belong to _you_, not Cherry Jade. I get it."

_**Enjoy! **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Love **__Deeper _

December 18, 2008

**By: Cherry Jade**

* * *

_**And now you want somebody **_

_**To cure the lonely nights, **_

_**You wish you had somebody, **_

_**That could come and make it right, **_

_**But girl I ain't somebody with a lot of sympathy, **_

_**You'll see,**_

_**What goes around comes back around... **_

_What Goes Around… (Come Back Around) by _Justin Timberlake

* * *

_Two and a half months later… _

**Haruno Sakura **lay on the hospital bed with her head tilted back on the firm pillows. She was here for a check up and for her amino results. Last week she had met with the doctor to get the amino to get the paternity results instead of waiting for the baby to be born. She sighed, running a hand through her light pink hair. She didn't think she was ready to have a kid, but she always wanted one.

Maybe this was Kami-sama's way of saying it was time.

Green eyes turned toward the window, staring out the raindrops falling on the window. It was so cloudy outside; it looked like it could be evening right now, even though it was nine thirty five in the morning. The dark grey clouds reflected her mood outside perfectly. It felt like everything was falling on her shoulders. She just wanted someone to hold her and tell her it was going to be okay, that they would make it okay. When she found that she was in fact pregnant, she immediately tried to contact Naruto.

She still remembered the day…

* * *

_**Chapter 6 Part 1: **_

**Truth and Deception **

_**§Flashback§**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_Positive. _

_Emerald eyes stared at the pregnancy stick in surprise. Sakura didn't think she was actually having a baby when she told Naruto before he went on his trip. She was totally bluffing. But here it was staring at her directly in the face. She set the stick down quickly, running out of the bathroom to grab her cell phone on the nightstand. Scrolling down to Naruto's name she pressed the call button, waiting for it to ring. Today was Tuesday he should be back at work already. It took about three rings, but finally an answer._

"_What, Sakura?" There was some background noise. It sounded like a deep male voice. Could it be Sasuke? _

_She took a deep breath. She could do this. "I took a pregnancy test and it's positive. I wasn't sure before… but now I am," She said softly. She waited with a baited breath for Naruto's answer. She really hoped with all her heart that he would stop what ever he was doing and come see her. _

_There was a sigh and more background noise. "Look Sakura, we went over this. When you get paternity test, we'll talk." The line went dead. _

_The pink haired woman slowly took the cell phone away from her ear and closed it softly. She gently put it back on the nightstand. Again, Naruto rejected her. He was really being serious when he said that he wouldn't give her a second chance. _

_**§ End Flashback§**_

Sakura sighed at the memory. Since then she hadn't been able to get in touch with Naruto. He longer lived in the same apartment complex. She had no idea where he moved to and he didn't even bother to tell her.

At least his cell number stayed the same.

Then there was Sai. Sakura came clean about everything. About how she was only using him because he looked a man named Sasuke, was different Naruto, and how lonely she was. After the small silence, he had asked point blankly if the baby was his. Looking back, she didn't give him an answer. She had thought that Sai was going to let her stay for the sake of the baby.

Sakura Haruno had thought wrong.

So a month after that she started working, Sai asked her to start looking for an apartment. He said that if the baby was his he would provide for her, other wise he wanted nothing to do with her.

To say she was shocked was an understatement. Now she had no one. But at least Sai was coming to the hospital to hear the paternity. She called Naruto's cell this morning and found that it was turned off. Then she had called his job only to find out that not only was he in a meeting but _Vice President _Uzumaki wouldn't be taking any personal calls today.

Sakura wished she hadn't made so many mistakes. She would be with Naruto right now feeling safe and secure. But because of only thinking of her own feelings she had nothing. Her father always told her that she had a selfish streak and now it was ringing true. So loud that it was deafening.

So absorbed in her thoughts, she never heard the door open and close. Soft fingers brushed creamy cheeks and Sakura gasped. She turned her head and stared into cotton blue eyes.

"Ino?"

A small smile greeted her. "How are you, Sakura?" Said woman couldn't believe it. She hadn't seen Ino since forever. She had changed so much. Instead of the long pale blonde hair, it was about shoulder length with bangs to the side. Ino still had the same curvy build and with the light creamy tan she had since she had always known her. She looked so beautiful, just as Sakura remembered. The last she had heard from Ino was after graduation when she moved to London. Sakura really missed their friendship a lot.

"Hello? Earth to Sakura. I asked you a question, forehead girl."

Snapping out of it, she sneered at Ino, "I was just seeing how fat you gotten, Ino-pig." They glared at each other and then shared a laugh. They remembered the name calling from college days.

Such good times.

Ino reached over and hugged her friend. "How are you, Sakura?" Ino asked again, "And don't lie to me. Remember, I still know you best."

Sakura broke down and told her everything that happened over the past three and a half months. Ino sat in the seat next to the bed and listened as the pink haired woman told her story. When she was finished, the platinum blonde handed her a handkerchief.

"Sakura," Ino said softly, "I warned when you started dating Naruto. I said 'get over Sasuke' and you didn't listen, as usual. "

"I know, I know," Sakura moaned brokenly, wiping the tears from her face. "But I have to find a way to get Naruto back."

"Do you now?" The blonde said, raising an eyebrow. Ino shook her head, frowning. The pink haired woman just didn't learn.

"Yeah, I'm pregnant and what ever this paternity test says I'm going to tell Naruto that the baby is his," Sakura said determinedly, her green eyes flashing.

Ino glared at her, blue eyes turning ice. The woman on the bed didn't notice because she was staring at her clenching fists. "I'll be here when the paternity test is read, Sakura," Ino whispered coldly.

Emerald eyes looked up with hope, and then saw the look on Ino's face. "You're going to be my conscience, aren't you?"

"Of course. Do you really think that I would help you with this hair brained scam? I mean really, Sakura. What if your _brat_ was born with a different hair color, say black?" Sakura nodded, agreeing with her. Ino was always smarter common sense wise.

Wait a minute, what was she doing here anyways.

"Ino?"

"Hmm?"

"How did you know that I was going to be in the hospital today?"

The blonde haired woman shrugged. "Actually, I ran into Naruto two weeks ago when he was on a company trip in London. We caught up again and told me what was happening in his life. I saw Sasuke with him too. I didn't know that they were that friendly with each other. "

Before Sakura could comment, the doctor walked in and smiled. "How's everyone doing today?" There was a knock at the door and Ino stood to open it. Sai walked through the door and nodded toward everyone in the room. He stood by the wall and looked expectantly at the doctor.

Dr. Asumi opened a folder and took out the test results. "Haruno-san, do you wish for these people to remain in here while I read the results and other findings from the amino?"

"Yes, that will be fine," Sakura said softly.

"You know that this test 99.9 percent correct don't you, Haruno-san?"

"Yes."

"The amino of your baby says your baby is progressing nicely. You'll have to start taking your prenatal vitamins. I'll prescribe them before you leave. Now for the reason that you're really here, Haruno-san, your baby's father is Igarashi Sai," she spoke in an even tone, looking Sakura dead the eye.

Sakura sat there shocked.

Sai was her baby's_ father_.

Sai was _her _baby's father.

That sentence kept repeating itself in her head over and over again. It felt like the breath had rushed out of her lungs, like she had been punched.

She had officially lost Naruto _forever_.

"I leave you all to talk." The brown haired doctor said but Sakura didn't hear anything. Green eyes filled with tears and she gripped the sheet on the bed tightly. Now she had lost everything, it was all her fault. Plus there was no one to blame but her. If she wasn't so…stupid, she wouldn't be in this predicament.

"Sakura," Sai said softly. No response. He walked toward the pink haired woman on the bed, glancing at the blonde sitting on the chair, watching him carefully. Sai placed a hand gently on the small woman shoulder. If she felt the touch, she didn't move, didn't even look up at him.

He sighed and placed two fingers under her chin. "Sakura, I'm going to be here for you and _our _child, alright? I'm going to be here for you."

Said woman nodded and Sai wiped her tears away. The dark haired man was about to say something else, but his cell started to ring. Pulling it from his pocket, he answered.

The conversation was short and he hung up. "Sakura, I have to go. It's work. I call you later and we _will _talk about this in depth."

"That's fine," the pregnant woman said in a broken voice. She didn't really care if Sai called her or not. She was too wrapped in herself at the moment.

The dark haired man turned and walked toward the door closing it behind him softly. It was silent for a couple of minutes before Sakura felt a pressure on the bed. She looked up from her lap and stared into light blue eyes. Ino raised a hand and trailed her fingertips down the soft cheek.

"Are you alright, Sakura? You've been so quiet, love. You need to talk about this, don't bottle it up inside you. It's not good for you and the baby, okay?"

Light green eyes continued to stare into those cotton blue ones. She couldn't break the contact even if she wanted to. Her emotions were so screwed up and right now and Ino was there. Her best friend was there, right there in front of her. "Ino," Sakura breathed.

"Yeah?" Sakura could hear the slight British accent in her Japanese and thought it sounded wonderful.

"Kiss me, please," the green eyed woman begged softly.

If Ino was surprised, she didn't show it. She merely moved closer, her lips brushing against Sakura's pale pink ones.

"Yes…"

Without needing further convincing, Ino brought their lips together. Sakura brought her arms around Ino's delicate neck and pulled her closer. Ino nibbled on the soft plush lips, causing that sweet mouth to open. It was a passionate kiss meant to take away the hurt and pain of the present. They both battled for dominance, but the blonde won after running her tongue on the roof of the cherry blossom's mouth, which caused the pink haired woman to moan softly.

They pulled away for breath, panting loudly. Green eyes met blue. They stared at one another for what felt like forever, until Ino broke the silence.

"Again?" Ino asked, leaning towards her cherry blossom and running her fingers through the silky pink strands.

"Please, Ino. Kami-sama, please, more." The blonde pulled Sakura by her hair gently and kissed her sweetly. For the first time in a while, Sakura didn't think about the here and now. She was just lost in the kiss and the feeling of it. Sakura sighed when Ino kissed a pathway down her jaw and onto her neck.

And for now that was enough.

* * *

_**Chapter 6 Part 2: **_

**Karma **

_What goes around, comes around.  
What goes up, must come down._

_Karma by Alicia Keys _

_

* * *

  
_

_A few days later…_

_

* * *

  
_

A sliver 2009 Mercedes Benz pulled up in front of _Uchiha__ Industries_. Two men stepped out of the car. From the driver side was a tall, red head with piercing cold emerald eyes. His face was blank as he closed the door with a flick of his wrist.

His name?

**Sabaku Gaara**, owner Sabaku-Hyuuga Corporations. He walked around the car and to the front doors without waiting for the shorter man.

His name, too?

**Hyuuga Neji**, former CEO of Sabaku-Hyuuga Corporations and lover to Sabaku Gaara.

They both entered the building, walking to the receptionist desk. Pausing in her typing, TenTen looked up to see a handsome red haired man giving her a cold stare. It didn't bother her in the least. After working with the Uchiha upstairs for awhile, she was used to cold stares. This guy was good, but he had nothing on the Uchiha Death Glare™.

"May I help you?"

"Where is Uchiha Sasuke's office?" Gaara demanded rudely.

"Do you have an appointment with him, because he's in a meeting at this very moment, may I take a message?" Seeing that Gaara was losing her temper and quickly, Neji stepped in, since he was the more charming of the two.

"We could wait for Uchiha-san, but please tell us where his office is, so we can meet with him immediately."

TenTen would Sasuke deal with them. If there was anything he hated, it was having deal with anyone after his meetings. But the rumor the going around was that he enjoyed his new Vice President's company. She briefly wondered what was special about Uzumaki-san.

"Alright, then. Take the elevator to floor 26. When you get off, take a right. You'll see his name on the door. There are some seats in the waiting area."

Neji flashed a brief smirk, although it was small. "Thank you, very much."

"Right," TenTen when back to typing a schedule for the Vice President of Uchiha Industries for tomorrow. It would be funny to see what happened to those two gentlemen. They looked like they were here for a serious reason and not a good one by the look on the red-haired man's face.

Oh well. It wasn't something Uchiha-san couldn't handle.

Uchiha Sasuke would crush them. End of discussion.

**«SasuNaruSasu»**

Uzumaki Naruto rolled his eyes as he listened to old man over the phone beg to retain control of his chain of hotels he had in South America. The useless man had gotten greedy and fell into debt. He went straight to Uchiha Sasuke for help instead of Itachi because, he knew the older Uchiha would have bought him out.

Too bad he didn't know Sasuke that well. The young Uchiha paid off the debt alright, and then brokered a deal where he was in control. Now Cox, the old man's name, was begging for the Uchiha to relinquish control over to him.

"Look, here," the small blonde snapped, finally having enough, "You should be honored that Mr. Uchiha even helped you. But here you are trying to double cross him. If you continue to try and violate the contract that _you_ signed, Mr. Uchiha will take you to court. And I promise you this, _you will lose._ Good day to you, sir." Naruto slammed the phone down and rubbed his temples. Fuck, there were a lot of stupid people in the world.

He sighed and leaned back in Sasuke's chair.

Yes, that's **right**.

_Sasuke's_ chair.

Before the Uchiha left for a meeting, he told Naruto he could conduct business from his office. Naruto didn't even waste a second sitting in the Uchiha's very _expensive_ and _comfortable _leather chair, letting out a breathy sigh. Sasuke had just raised a dark eyebrow in amusement.

Naruto had met the look with a grin and said, "Now, I'm in control. Muhahaha! Go to your meeting, now. Bye!" Sasuke had approached his desk, more liked sauntered, really, and leaned in close to Naruto. He pressed a kiss to the small nose and smirked when the blonde scowled cutely. "Don't get too comfortable, dobe. I'll be back." The smirking Uchiha walked out the door and the Vice President hadn't seen him since.

The blonde sighed slightly dreamy at the memory. Over the past two months Naruto seemed to develop a crush on Sasuke. Albeit, a very small one.

Well, that's what Naruto kept telling himself.

It had nothing do with his looks…well Sasuke's looks made it worse. No one should be that handsome, but that wasn't the problem. The Uchiha was so cold to everyone under the sun. Naruto saw him sneer at the women that threw themselves at him. The blonde also saw when Sasuke smirked coldly at associates that thought they knew more than he did or try to pull an underhanded deal right in front of his eyes. But when Sasuke was alone with Naruto, he virtually became a different person. The dark haired man was teasing, grinning smugly, and smirking playfully. And nice sometimes, when he wasn't shoving work on the blonde. But that was what made the Uchiha endearing, and Naruto couldn't help himself, he got attached.

When Sasuke had announced to the board and everyone else in the company a month ago that Naruto was his new Vice President, the blonde had been very surprised. So when they were private Naruto had asked the question that had been lingering in his mind. Why? The company owner simply shrugged his shoulders and replied with three simple words.

_I trust you_.

And with those three simple words, Naruto's like for Sasuke had grown into something more.

With a glance at the clock, Naruto let out a breath. He really needed to stop thinking about this. He could go home later and brood about this. Right now, he had to finish his work, namely signing those contracts.

It was about twenty minutes later when Naruto heard the door opened. It wasn't Sasuke like he had been expecting. No, it was a red haired guy and Hyuuga Neji.

That _fucker_.

Naruto placed the contract on the desk carefully. "Don't you know it's rude to come into someone's office without knocking?"

"Luckily for you, this isn't your office, so you can leave now. We're waiting for Uchiha," Neji said haughtily with a slight sneer, flicking long dark brown hair over his shoulder.

The blonde smirked coldly, something that would have made both Itachi and Sasuke very proud. "You're telling _me_ to leave? Someone who's the Vice President of Uchiha Industries? _Really_, Hyuuga? I would think that losing the family company to your _little cousin_ would have made you humble. Guess not. Once an asshole, always an asshole, _huh_?"

Naruto watched with satisfaction as Hyuuga clenched his fist in anger.

What a wonderful sight.

Sapphire caught emerald eyes staring at him coldly and the blonde raised a fine eyebrow. "And who might you be?"

"Sabaku Gaara," the pale man said in a deep voice. Blue eyes flickered with recognition. He was the owner of Sabaku-Hyuuga Corporations and Neji's boss.

This was truly was a wonderful day.

"Have a seat."

Both Gaara and Neji moved to sit down, but a voice stopped them, "No, no, no, Hyuuga you can stand. I was talking to _your boss_. _He_ can have a seat and maybe you can too, if learn to treat your _superiors_ better, yeah?" Naruto grinned innocently, watching Neji sneer and stood stiffly, glaring at him.

In less than a second Naruto was down to business, "Why are you here Sabaku?"

Gaara raised a thin red eyebrow at the blonde's bluntness, but decided to answer him anyway. He was intrigued by this man sitting before him. Plus, he wanted to know the history between the blonde and Neji.

"I'm sure you've heard that I've been expanding in the Americas, right?" At Uzumaki's nod, he continued. "I'm planning to make a debut in Asia and take over the top spot that the Uchihas seem to have in here in Asia and the world. Eventually, I hope to merge my company with both Uchiha Itachi's and Uchiha Sasuke's and become sole owner," he said calmly.

Naruto smiled at first and then he laughed, and hard. "You think that can waltz in here, tell _me _that you're going to take over Uchiha Industries and expect me to do what exactly? Smile and say what? 'Good luck'?"

Emerald eyes glinted coldly and dangerously, "I was giving _you _a warning," Gaara said with low voice that had a hint of a growl in there.

"Is that so Sabaku? Well, let me explain something to you. I don't appreciate you coming in here like you own the place and then your little lap dog comes here and tries to tell me what to do. I like my job_ very_ much. It was always a dream for me to work from the very bottom and rise to the top. I've done it and here I am. So if you think I'm going to let you take over. You and Hyuuga there have another thing coming. _I'll crush you_," Naruto hissed, his eyes flashing a crimson staring into angry emerald eyes, which also flashed red too. The atmosphere in the room took a freezing turn, despite it being a warm day outside.

Neji was surprised. He had never seen someone stand up to Gaara like that before. It was like the blonde had some hidden inner demon like the red head that made them so tough. Not even the blonde had looked at him like that when they had first met a year and half ago. He didn't think…

The sound of the door opening eased the tension in the room a bit and Neji turned to stare…

…It was **Sasuke Uchiha**.

And he was glaring at Gaara and his glare shifted to Neji, which cause the man to shiver slightly.

The brown haired man couldn't help but lick his lips, though. He had always found the raven haired man attractive; tall, muscular, and the dark hair. The Uchiha was an Adonis. The Hyuuga wished all the time that he worked for Sasuke, so could see him everyday. Naruto was very lucky.

A deep voice interrupted his thoughts, "Naruto, what's wrong?" He asked almost gently.

Sapphire eyes were still locked in a battle with furious emerald ones, "Apparently, we have some new business competitors." The Uchiha frowned not liking Naruto's voice. He could hear the anger in it, something that rarely happened.

Sasuke closed the door behind him, with more force than was needed. He walked forward stopping at his desk, glaring at the pale man who was hovering over Naruto. Sasuke didn't like the way the red head was staring down at _his_ blonde.

"Who ever you are, I suggest you have a seat. I don't appreciate you trying to stare down my employee," snapped the irritated Uchiha. Not only did he come back from a long meeting about nothing, but he was looking forward to teasing_ his_ Vice President. Now he had to deal with Hyuuga, who he wasn't fond of at all, but an angry red head that looked like he wanted to attack Naruto. The red headed man didn't seem to have heard him and was still staring at Naruto.

"Gaara―" Neji started, but was interrupted.

"I won't repeat myself. Sit. The. Fuck. **Down**." Now it was the Uchiha's turn for his eyes to flash red in warning.

Emerald eyes finally looked over to the dark haired man staring at him in cold fury.

Hn, so this was Uchiha Sasuke. Backing away from the desk, he stood straight.

"I am Sabaku Gaara and―"

"I don't give a flying _fuck_. If you _ever _come into my office again and disrespect any of my employees, there will be hefty consequences." The threat was there, plain as daylight.

Naruto stared at the two men, well at Sasuke, really. Sasuke looked so hot getting angry like that. God, he was so attracted to Sasuke it wasn't even _funny_.

"Sasuke."

Said Uchiha looked down into blue eyes and saw a flash of lust. Sasuke wondered what made the sexy blonde so excited. He hoped it wasn't the two fools that were in here with him. Because if it was Sabaku or Hyuuga, they were going to pay for stealing his blonde dobe's attention.

"Hn." Sasuke got the message: calm down.

Turing back to the red head, he said coldly, "Have a seat Sabaku and tell me what you're doing here."

For once Gaara listened and sat. "As I told your Vice President, I plan to eventually merge my company with both yours and Itachi's and be the sole owner."

Sasuke blinked and turned to Naruto. "Is he serious?" The small blonde shrugged and leaned back in Sasuke's chair. "What does he expect? For me to smile and say 'good luck'?"

Naruto chuckled and everyone in the room turned to him. "You know, Sasuke, that's what I said. I think the flight got to him. Or _fucking_ Neji too much has made him have delusions of grander."

Both CEO and Vice President of Uchiha Industries smirked identically at the comment.

Neji narrowed his eyes to cover up his shock, did Naruto know about his affair with Gaara. Trying to look as offended as possible, Neji frowned. "I don't appreciate that kind of crude langu―"

"Do you really think that you can come here and tell us that you're taking over? And we'll allow it? You think that Itachi and Kisame will allow it? They'll ruin you before Neji here flips his hair over his shoulder," Naruto interrupted him, shaking his head laughing. Suddenly a thought occurred to him.

"Hey Sasuke?"

The dark haired man turned to his Vice President, "Hn?"

"Do you ever wonder how Sabaku ever became the owner of Hyuuga Corporations?"

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow. "Didn't he marry that Hyuuga girl?"

"Technically, yeah, but it was part of a cover up by Neji's uncle."

Both Neji and Gaara froze and turned to the blonde again. How the hell did he know? Only a few people knew and they could count on one hand the number of people. Shit.

Sasuke, catching their reaction, began to smirk smugly. He took the seat in front of his desk and leaned back, this was getting interesting. "Go on Naruto, why don't you tell us what you know?"

"Well, more than a year ago when Hyuuga visited Sannin Corporations to buy it, I met Hyuuga and let's just say it wasn't pleasant…"

* * *

_Flashback…_

_

* * *

  
_

_Carrying three heavy boxes that contained files that needed organization, Naruto turned the corner, only to bump into someone because he couldn't see._

"_You stupid, idiot! Do you know how much this shirt cost? You made me spill my coffee! Orochimaru, I want him fired right now!" A long haired man exclaimed with a disgusted sneer in his voice. _

_Yellow eyes moved over to Naruto and glared. "Hyuuga-san, I apologize for my employee's clumsiness. I will reimburse you for the shirt. Again, I apologize for the accident. Let me show you to the men's room." The older man began to direct the Hyuuga to the bathroom, but the brown haired man shook him off. _

_Turning to the employee on the floor gathering files and putting them in the box, he demanded loudly, "You! What's your name?" _

"_Uzumaki, Naruto," the small blonde snapped glaring hard at the taller man that almost made him step back. _

"_Well, Uzumaki, allow me to give you some advice. If you keep at your current level of incompetence, you will never amount to anything. I can tell it's your destiny." With that said, the Hyuuga heir allowed Orochimaru to guide him. _

_Naruto glared at the two retreating men. _

_One day soon…he would make Hyuuga pay for saying that to him. And teach him a lesson he wouldn't forget. _

_No one __**judged**__ Uzumaki Naruto. _

_

* * *

  
_

_End of Flashback…_

_

* * *

  
_

"So after that I worked harder than any person at Sannin Corporations. Then about a month later, I overheard a little interesting conversation. It seemed that Gaara was able to swindle the _entire_ Hyuuga Corporation from _incompetent _Neji here. So not wanting this to become public knowledge, Neji's uncle married off his daughter, Hinata Hyuuga to Gaara to make it look like a transition of power from one generation to another. But Gaara, you don't like Hinata at all, do you?"

Naruto paused to let Gaara answer, but all he received was stoic silence.

He shrugged and continued, "So he started sleeping with Neji because, he's the one Gaara wants. To cover up the amount of time spent together without making it suspicious, Gaara made Neji his secretary."

Sasuke nodded, taking it all in. "So that's why you made that comment before…"

"Exactly."

Spinning the chair to meet the visitors, Sasuke asked, "I don't have to ask if it's true. Just look at your faces. It would be just _awful _if this information were to get out." There was a pause, before Sasuke spoke again, "So, Naruto, what do you believe should happen to them? "

"You're giving me the option, Sasuke-san?" Naruto smiled behind Sasuke.

"But of course, Mr. Vice President."

"I think they should leave right now, before I pick up the phone to call Kisame. He knows which people to talk to who would kill for a story like this." Both Gaara and Neji knew when it was time to retreat. Gaara stood stiffly and headed for the door.

"Uzumaki," he turned and stared at the blonde. Hard green meet met smug blue ones. "You're a worthy opponent. Neji was a fool to underestimate you." The red head opened the door and left.

Neji soon followed, but heard when Naruto exclaimed in a happy voice, "It was nice seeing you again, Hyuuga! Tata for now."

The door closed and it was silent for a minute or two, before it was broken by Sasuke, "You're not going to let them walk away, are you?"

Sapphire eyes glanced at him then focused back on the door with a hint of malice in eyes that made the Uchiha proud. Naruto truly was a good student and worthy to stand by his side. The Uchiha mentally patted himself on the back for making Naruto his Vice President. No one else would do. Only Naruto.

"I'm afraid you know me too well, Sasuke." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his cell phone. Pressing the button twice, Naruto put phone to his ear and once again leaned back in Sasuke's expensive chair. He was quickly becoming attached to the chair. It made him feel powerful.

The blonde's thoughts were put on hold as he heard a deep voice answer on the other line.

"'Sup, Kisame. How are you? Good? That's nice. Listen, I have a preposition for you and Itachi."

* * *

_**§§«SasuNaruSasu»§§**_

_The next day…_

_

* * *

  
_

Neji Hyuuga had arrived back in the U.S. and his home in Los Angeles just a couple of hours ago and was trying to get some sleep but his cell phone kept ringing. With a heavy sigh, he reached over and answered with a sleepily, "Hello?"

"Neji!" A voice boomed loudly. This caused the Hyuuga to sit up quickly, sleep gone. Shit, it was his uncle. "Yes, uncle?"

"What the _fuck_ did you _**do**_ yesterday?! What the fuck did _you_ and _Sabaku_ do?! " He roared angrily.

Neji swallowed inaudible. 'What happened? Was something wrong,' Neji thought. "We went to Japan to speak to Uchiha Sasuke and―"

"Exactly, what the fuck were you thinking?!"

"I―"

"Shut _up_, boy," Came the deadly voice of his uncle.

Neji felt his stomach twisted nervously. He knew that tone of voice. It meant that he was in some deep shit.

"We've been bought out, Neji. Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi are now the owners of Sabaku-Hyuuga Corporations."

"Oh, fuck," Neji breathed.

What had he and Gaara _done_?

"Oh fuck is right, boy."

* * *

_In Hong Kong…_

Itachi smirked deviously as he signed the contract, making him part owner of Sabaku-Hyuuga Corporations. That little blonde that Sasuke had was a genius.

Uzumaki had single-handedly with a tiny bit of help from Kisame, brought shareholders of the company together, and had them turn over their shares to both him and Sasuke.

Such a shame, really, that Naruto didn't want to work for him.

Itachi mentally shrugged. 'Oh, well'.

He was a quarter billion richer than before.

"Itachi, could you…I don't know? Stop smirking like that, it's kinda creepy," Kisame said, taking a drink of his water.

The dark haired man just raised an eyebrow, but he was still smirking, "How creepy?"

"Very, creepy."

"Kisame, I'm rich. It doesn't matter."

"That's true."

* * *

_In Japan…_

Sasuke smirked deviously as he signed the contract that made him part owner of Sabaku-Hyuuga Corporations. He was a quarter billion richer than he was before.

What a nice day.

Naruto was _so_ getting a raise for this.

"Teme, stop smirking! It's annoying."

"Hn. Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Why don't you say that to my face."

"If you weren't so ugly, I would."

Sasuke's smirk turned down right evil as he set the pen down and closed the folder. He stood and walked around his desk to where Naruto was reading the paper.

Snatching it out of the small hands, ignoring the 'Hey!' that followed, Sasuke took a seat beside the blonde and pulled Naruto by his tie closer, so they were face to face.

"Am I really that ugly?"

Blue eyes studied his face before Naruto smirked. "You could work on your receding hairline. You're kinda old, ain't ya?"

"Dobe."

The blonde smiled, "If you must hear it because your pride will die, you are very…nice looking."

A raised eyebrow, "Only nice looking?"

"What? You want me to say that 'you're fucking hot' or something?"

"That's a start."

"I think the money is getting to your head."

"Dobe, I'm rich. It doesn't matter how I act."

"Too true."

* * *

_End! _

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N: **Hey everyone. Did you like? Sasuke-sama and Itachi-sama are really the same, aren't they? I don't know when the next chapter is coming out. I have a busy schedule next semester. But I'll try. Please Review and tell me what you think.

**On the next Love Deeper: **Find out if Gaara and Neji get their company back**. WHA? **Sasuke's engaged to whom?! It's _arranged_?! By his mom? Oh my. I wonder what Naruto will do? Eh? Itachi? What's this? You're making an appearance Sasuke's behalf? Should be interesting, stay tune!

**A Cherry J. Production. **

**In association with SasuNaru INC.**


	7. Control

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Hope the New Year is treating you right. –smiles- 400 reviews! – Bows humbly- Just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews! I wrote this the moment I had some free time.

**Warnings**: **OOC!, Mean!** Gaara, **Snobbish!** Neji, **Whore!** Neji, **Vindictive!** Naruto, **Vice President!** Naruto, **Smirking! **Sasuke, **Smirking! **Itachi, **Grinning!** Kisame, **Posh! **Deidara, **Unconcerned!** Mikoto, **Cold!** Sasuke, **Playful!** Sasuke and Naruto, **Annoying fan girl!** and **SasuNaru**.

**Ages: **Sasuke:** 26, **Naruto:** 22, **Neji: **27, **Hiashi: **55**, Hinata**: 25, **Gaara**: 26, **Mikoto: **52**, Itachi**: 31, **Deidara**: 27, **Kisame**: 24.****More ages later. **

**Disclaimer**: "Sign here and here," Cherry Jade says happily. On Monday it had been her birthday and she had gotten Naruto to sign a contract where he would come over anytime she called so she could have inspiration for her story. "Thank you, so much Cherry Jade. I'm yours for the taking." "Hn." Both Cherry's and Naruto's faces have a bored expression them. "We know Naruto belongs to you. Don't you get tired of telling us?" An evil smirk covers that handsome face, "Nope." Sigh.

_**Enjoy! **_

_**Love **__Deeper _

February 20, 2009

**By: Cherry Jade**

* * *

_Just once in my life_

_I think it'd be nice, _

_Just to lose control just once. _

_If I cut you down you to a think I can use, _

_I fear there will be nothing good left of you. _

**Lose Control** by Evanescence

* * *

_2 weeks later…_

Uchiha Sasuke scowled as he put the phone down. They were here.

Who, you ask?

The Hyuuga family.

Last week they scheduled a meeting both owners of their company, himself and Itachi. Sasuke and Itachi had talked about it and decided to humor them.

But one thing he and his brother agreed on: They weren't getting _control _of their company again.

It belong the Uchiha family, courtesy of Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

-**««**

_Chapter 7_

**Control **

**»»-**

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto sat with Sasuke to his right and Kisame to his left. Itachi sat next to Kisame. It was an interesting seating arrangement. Currently, he was watching the Hyuuga family file in, thanks to TenTen showing them in to the opposite side of the table. Blue eyes gazed critically at each member of the Hyuuga family. First Gaara took his seat, but didn't pull out for his wife, Hinata. Next to the red head was Hanabi, Hinata's sister. She had long brownish black hair and typical light Hyuuga colored eyes. Hinata took a seat with her father right beside her. The only person left was Neji, who sat down harshly and a frown on his face.

The small blonde merely raised an eyebrow (a habit he picked from the Sasuke-teme) when Neji Hyuuga glared murder at him.

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Why do you think Neji's looking at me like that?"

Dark eyes focused on him and a smirked danced on pale pinkish lips, "Probably because you stole their company right of under them."

Team Uchiha all chuckled at that, which caused Neji, his uncle, and Hanabi to glare angrily. Hinata seemed nervous and Gaara looked impassive as always.

When everyone was seated, Itachi spoke. "Is everyone seated comfortably?" All people present nodded. "Good. Let's begin."

Hinata took a deep breath and cleared her throat, preparing to use a more confident voice than she was used to. "My name is Hinata Hyuuga-Sabaku and I would like to request that you, Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke give us our company back."

"On what grounds?" Kisame asked, studying her closely. This was how the game began. Kisame would watch his opponent and see what made them tick. In this case, this Hyuuga girl didn't even really believe what she was saying. It looked like she was coached to test the waters.

"What you did wasn't fair―"

"Is that so?" Naruto asked, humor lacing his voice. Light eyes came into contact with sky blue ones. Hinata looked away with a blush, she had never seen some so handsome before. She looked back at him but Hinata could see that Uzumaki-san was unimpressed with her.

Sasuke and Itachi noticed the speaker become a little a shy at Naruto's direct stare and the elder Uchiha smirked. Sasuke rolled his eyes, this was a waste of time.

"We seized the opportunity to gain other company that would make Uchiha Industries and Corporations more successful. I'm sure that doesn't fall under the grounds of not being fair. Try again, Hyuuga-san," Kisame stated.

Hinata's father, Hiashi took over, "Listen to me, I demand my company back. My grandfather worked damn hard to build our wealth from the ground up. It took him years to expand internationally and you young whelps just come in with everything handed to you from your father."

"First of all Hyuuga-san, don't presume to know the Uchiha way. My brother and I have worked very hard. Nothing was handed to us. We take what we want and work hard for it. Maybe you should have explained the idea of humility to your son-in- law before he came here, to Japan, boasting about how he was going take over Uchiha Industries and Corporations," Itachi said blandly.

He was becoming bored with them now. He glanced at Sasuke and they shared a look.

Time to end this.

"Hyugga-san," Sasuke said tonelessly, "I don't think this meeting has brought us any closer to an agreement. Itachi and I will not give back the company. Naruto and Kisame have already gotten your former board members on our side. So here's what I'll do. We'll give Sabaku and Hyuuga a job. However, I'll let my Vice President choose."

Everyone with the exception of Itachi, eyes widened and their stare shifted to the small blonde. Naruto looked at his boss with something close to adoration and admiration. Sasuke returned the gaze with his angel with a something burning his eyes that he wasn't ready to name yet. The small man then turned his blue eyes to the family watching him with wary eyes.

"Hmm…" Naruto looked away from the Hyuuga clan and faced Kisame for a bit of help. Kisame nodded and they shared a grin. It was settled.

"Alright, I've decided. Sabaku and Hyuuga can be janitors. Absolutely, nothing like a hard day's work at the end of the day, plus it will build their characters, don't you think old man?" Naruto grinned cheekily at the family.

Gaara looked pissed, no surprise there and Neji looked sick. Who the fuck wanted to clean for a living? Surely, Uncle wouldn't agree to this. Hinata and Hanabi both looked at their father worried.

They were shocked to find their father smile at the only blonde in the room. Huh?

"I couldn't agree more, boy." Naruto pouted cutely at the 'boy' comment which had Hinata blushing. She had to get to know this Uzumaki Naruto.

Hiashi looked at both Uchihas, who shared a victorious smirk. Smirking was part of the Uchiha way. The older man knew that he was no match for his old friend's sons. Especially when they worked together.

"Let's go." The elder Hyuuga commanded. "Good day Uchiha-sans, Uzumaki-san, and Hoshigaki-san." With that said, Hiashi turned regally and headed for the door.

"You'll pay for this Uzumaki Naruto. I swear it!" Neji spat anger coloring his voice. He hated the way Naruto sat there looking so high and mighty. He would salivate at the opportunity to bring Naruto down a peg or two. Neji convently forgot that just some weeks ago he was behaving even worse than Uzumaki Naruto. But some people's memories were longer than others.

"I seriously doubt that, Hyuuga. If anything should happen and I find out you're the cause, I'll destroy you," Naruto calmly said with a hint of malice that always made an appearance when Neji was around. Said Hyuuga paled considerable of the words. The blonde man was…dangerous in his own way. Neji knew he had to tread with the utmost care.

"You wouldn't," Neji called Naruto's bluff.

"Try me, I dare you. Sasuke Uchiha's my mentor. Do you think that I've learned nothing from him?" The younger Uchiha mentally grinned when Naruto said that _he_, Uchiha Sasuke was his mentor. **Inner **Sasuke laughed evilly, his hands clasped together. He would be such a great teacher that Naruto wouldn't leave ever.

Neji opened his mouth to answer, but Gaara spoke up with coldness lacing his voice, "Let's go Neji." Their eyes met and Neji knew that tonight he would pay later if he didn't listen.

Most of the Hyuuga family cleared out except for Hinata. She stayed behind and lingered, looking around the board room with shy glances. She was aware of the people watching, but there was something she had to do first. Finally, gathering her courage, Hinata held out a delicate hand for Naruto to shake. "Uzumaki-san, my family and I don't leave until tomorrow, would… you like to have dinner with me tonight? J-Just the t-two of us?" Light purple eyes looked on with earnest at the blonde. She wanted to get to know him better before she left Japan. Hinata wanted to forge a connection with him and maybe turn into something more. She hoped he accepted.

Naruto leaned back in his comfortable seat and looked up into his crush's dark eyes. Sasuke could handle this one. It seemed the message was received.

"Hyuuga," the younger Uchiha said in a cold and biting tone that made even Itachi pause. "Your father told you to leave." The Hyuuga looked a taken back by the freezing tone. Hinata let her hand fall back to her side, and then she turned to the door.

"One other thing, Hyuuga, don't ever approach _my_ Vice President again, are we clear?" Sasuke snapped. Coal colored eyes glared forcefully into light ones.

Hinata nodded quickly and left, the door closing shut behind her.

There was peaceful silence before it was broken by Itachi, "Sasuke, did you have to scare the poor girl? She looked absolutely terrified," He said with a hint of humor in his voice.

The younger man snorted, "Please. As if you wouldn't do the same thing if someone hit on Deidara."

A smirk, "Touché."

"Hn."

"You're both crazy," Kisame said getting up and stretching. What a boring morning. Damn Itachi for forcing him to come to these kinds of meetings.

Two eyebrows rose identically, "We're Uchihas," they stated together in unison.

"That's not a reason," Naruto muttered and got up from his seat. Sasuke smirked at Naruto.

"Dobe."

"Teme." Naruto stuck his tongue at Sasuke, who was about to say something inappropriate, but was interrupted by Itachi.

"Sasuke, I need to speak to you in private."

The dark haired man nodded and walked with Itachi out of the room. They strolled back quickly to Sasuke's office. Sasuke closed the door behind him and gestured for his older brother to sit.

Itachi didn't waste a moment before speaking, "Mother says she has an announcement to make on Saturday."

Sasuke maneuvered around Itachi's seat to take his place at his expensive desk. He laced his fingers together and rested his chin on top of them. "So? I could _less_ what that woman has to say." The coldness that filled the spot in his heart where his mother held had not thawed.

Itachi looked at his younger brother and found his statement to be true. He had underestimated his brother's resentment of their mother. "She says that it involves you and she was hoping that you would attend."

"Are you going, Itachi?"

"I happen to be curious to what could be so important that we have to see her in person."

"Well, let me know how it goes tomorrow, then." Deeming the conversation to be over, Sasuke opened a folder to read over some statistics.

Itachi wasn't done yet. "You can bring Naruto for moral support," he added.

Sasuke looked up, a warning in his eyes. "Itachi―"

"I think that you should be there, Sasuke. That is my professional opinion, little brother." Using Naruto might have been a bit much, but Itachi could tell how much Sasuke enjoyed spending time with the small blonde man.

The brothers continued to stare at each other, battle of the wills. Suddenly, the younger Uchiha sighed, resignedly. "Are you bringing someone?"

"Why, yes."

"Who?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Itachi couldn't like any one. He was too frigid.

"Deidara and Kisame, of course."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "You need that much moral support?"

"I like to keep myself entertained is more like it." Itachi smirked, with a sadistic look in his eyes. Sometimes, Sasuke wondered if Itachi was possessed. This thought occurred often when he was younger. Seems time had not changed his brother at all.

"Hn, fine."

"I knew you would see things my way."

Sasuke snorted for the second time that morning. "If I am angered in any way by this so called '_announcement_' you'll owe me." Itachi eyes lowered half mast with boredom.

"I'll make no such promise, little brother."

Itachi moved gracefully out of his seat and headed for the door, before he opened it, he paused. "Little brother, how do you know about Deidara?"

Never looking up from his work, Sasuke smirked and said, "A magician never reveals his secrets."

"Hn." Itachi opened the door and saw Naruto about to knock.

"Hey, Itachi!" The older man was surprised when he received a hug from the small blonde. He briefly wondered if Sasuke had to deal with such energy all time. His little brother probably enjoyed it all the same.

"Hello, Naruto." The small blonde pulled away and smiled at him.

"Are you leaving Japan, now?"

"No, I'm leaving on Monday."

"Oh. Maybe I can hangout with Kisame this weekend," Naruto said to himself out loud.

"Actually, you should talk to Sasuke about your plans for the weekend."

"Okay." Naruto stepped out of the way for Itachi to pass. "Before you go, Itachi, Kisame is the lobby waiting for you."

"Thank you."

"Welcome." Naruto walked into Sasuke's office. "You know teme, even though your brother's cold as ice, he has beautiful manners."

"Shut up, dobe." The handsome Uchiha didn't want hear Naruto gushing over his brother.

"Jerk."

"Naruto?" Sasuke said changing the subject.

"Yes?" Sasuke set the file down and watched Naruto occupy the seat that Itachi had just sat in.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing as of right now." Black eyes caught sky blue ones.

"Would you like come with me tomorrow to see my mother?" Sasuke asked, waiting for Naruto to say no.

Naruto didn't say anything for a minute. "Seriously? You want me to come with you to some family gathering?"

Letting out a sigh of relief that his blonde angel hadn't said no, Sasuke smirked, "That's the idea, dobe."

Naruto looked down at his hands and then back Sasuke. "But why, Sasuke?" He softly said.

Sasuke stared right into azure eyes. "I told you, Naruto. I trust you."

Biting his lip Naruto asked, "Are you sure you want me there? I don't want to embarrass you—"

"Yes, dobe, I want you there right beside me."

Naruto sighed, but then smiled brightly at his boss. "Fine, teme."

"Hn." Sasuke was beginning to get addicted to Naruto's smiles. They made him feel…nice inside.

Naruto stood. "Well, teme I have some calls to make."

"You could always sit on my lap and make those calls," Sasuke commented, licking his lips.

A hot, red blush worked its way onto tan cheeks. "Y-you…"

"Me?" A dark eyebrow rose.

"Teme!" With that yelled, Naruto spun around and went into his office.

Sasuke snickered to himself. Seeing his blonde angel blush was definitely worth it.

* * *

Saturday afternoon

* * *

Naruto stepped outside his door of his lobby at his new penthouse building. Sasuke had called him ten minutes ago to tell him to be outside now.

Pushy bastard.

But it wasn't Sasuke that greeted his sight, but Sakura.

"Hello, Naruto."

Naruto sighed and looked toward the sky, 'Why now, Kami-sama? _**Why**_?' the small blonde thought. Naruto took a deep breath to find his center, "What do you want, Sakura?"

"I've been trying to find you for weeks, Naruto."

"What _do_ you _want_?"

Green eyes looked toward the ground and the pregnant woman rubbed her stomach to sooth her and the baby. She wished it was Naruto who was rubbing her, making her feel better. "Ino went back home to England and Sai's been really busy with work. I've been working too, but Naruto, I'm terrified. I don't want to raise this baby by myself. Could you help me please, Naruto. I know that you'll never forgive me for cheating on you but I need you, _so much_."

The blonde haired man stared blankly at Sakura. "Get Sai to be more involved in your life Sakura. I have a corporation to run with Sasuke, I don't have time to play house with you." Naruto really didn't understand her logic. She cheated on him. Broke his trust and he was just supposed to be her hero because she was feeling lonely? Is that not what got her into trouble in the first place? What the fuck?

Spring green eyes widened with shock. This wasn't the same soft, sweet Naruto she had known and fallen in love with. Sakura wanted that Naruto back. "You've changed, Naruto and not for the better."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "You're just saying that because I want nothing to do with you."

While the blonde was speaking, an expensive black car sped into the parking lot and a NASCAR like turn, ending a couple of centimeters away from the curb. The car door opened and Sasuke stepped out looking like a supermodel, wearing a black polo with dark jeans and shoes. His bluish black hair looked wind blown and made him even that much more handsome.

Naruto's demeanor completely changed when he saw Sasuke. "Are you planning to speed, teme?" He asked with a teasing smile. Sakura noted how Naruto completely brightened up when he interacted with Sasuke.

"When have I not sped, Naruto?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

Naruto just shook his head. "Point taken."

The Uchiha smirked again but his eyes were devouring how hot Naruto looked. He was wearing a form fitting blue polo that brought out sapphire gem like eyes and black pants, with matching shoes. His angel was just so hot. **Inner **Sasuke licked his lips at the eye candy presented to him. It would be a wonderful day when the blonde bombshell was his.

"Ready to go, dobe?"

"Sure thing, Sasuke."

Naruto was just about to walk closer to the door when a hand on his arm stopped him. "Naruto, spending so much time with Sasuke-kun isn't good for you. I think that―"

"Luckily for you, I don't care what you think. Goodbye, Sakura." With that said that blonde shook her hand off and walked to the car, opened the door and got in. Sasuke was still outside the car, but the difference was he was staring at Sakura with something close to hatred in his coal colored eyes.

"I'm going to tell you this once, Haruno, leave Naruto alone. You've caused him enough pain; he doesn't need to see you and the evidence of your cheating ways." Sakura gasped at the harsh tone, Sasuke spoke as if he hated her or something.

Before she could reply to such a comment, Sasuke was already in his car, the engine humming for a second, before he zoomed out of the parking lot.

Sakura sighed, she didn't even know why she bothered trying to approach Naruto anymore. It was like he was being protected by Sasuke.

But there was something she wanted to know.

What exactly was Sasuke's and Naruto's relationship?

* * *

_«§§§»_

* * *

Itachi Uchiha sat next to Deidara, who elegantly took a sip of his drink. "Really, Itachi, I should be in Milan right now conducting a fashion show and you drag me _here_. Why, un?"

"Because, I wanted to," Itachi said smoothly.

"That's not a reason, un."

Kisame, who was across from Deidara, snorted, "I don't see why you bother asking Deidara-san. Itachi does what he wants when he wants."

"That's too true, un."

"It's an Uchiha thing."

"It's kind of uncouth when you think about it. Not bothering to ask a person if they want to go some place with them but demanding them to, un."

Kisame nodded his head, "I completely agree with you, Deidara-san, you have amazing insight. You see, Itachi is crazy and evil all the same time. I don't understand how he lives with himself."

Itachi's eyebrow twitched. "I'm still here you know."

"So?" Kisame and Deidara said together.

All of their eyes were drawn to the door when Sasuke and Naruto stepped in the back door, making their way towards them.

Kisame whistled at the hot couple. Naruto and Sasuke complimented each other in every way, dark and light. When the pair got closer to table, Kisame grinned at them.

"Well, well, well, don't you two look good together?" The brown skinned man said, leaning back in his seat.

The small blonde blushed cutely and Sasuke grinned with a hint of smugness. "Of course we do, Hoshigaki," The younger Uchiha said slyly, wrapping his arm around Naruto's small waist and pulling his angel closer to his muscular chest.

Itachi watched this all in amusement, but inside he was happy that Sasuke found someone he could be possessive of. Uchiha men needed to protect something in order to feel complete.

Deidara stood and held his hand out for Naruto to shake. "My name is Asumi Deidara, please to meet you. Kisame and Itachi say nothing but good things about you."

Not bothering to remove Sasuke's arm from around him (which Sasuke mentally rejoiced at) and placing a tan hand in Deidara's, Naruto smiled beautifully, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, please to meet you as well Deidara-san. I should hope that Kisame would say good things about me. He wouldn't want for me to accidentally reveal his childhood." A dark glare was thrown at the angelic blonde, but Naruto continued, "And as for Itachi, he's cool."

Sasuke, Deidara, and Kisame all looked at him with some akin to horror. "He's _cool_?" They echoed. Surely the blonde was talking about someone else. A smirk danced on Itachi's lips at their faces. It was nice to have someone see his inner coolness. **Inner **Itachi nodded also at the statement.

"Well, yeah. He obviously cares for all of you."

"Careful, Naruto-kun, you're making me sound all mushy." Naruto laughed and they all appreciated the sound. Sasuke pulled a seat for Naruto and sat right beside him.

"I'm almost sure you're not evil, Itachi."

Sasuke grunted, "Itachi's pretty evil."

Kisame nodded to Sasuke, "I agree. I should know I work with the guy. He lives to torture people. "

"I grew up with him," Sasuke said with a grimace, which Kisame shared. He patted Sasuke on the back showing his sympathy. Naruto chuckled at the pale faces that followed the statement.

The group of five continued to chat with each other until a woman show up at their table. She was about average height for a woman, slightly curvy and dark hair, she also wore glasses. The group had no idea who she was or what she wanted.

"Hello, Uchiha Sasuke, do you know who I am?"

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow, "No."

Pushing up her glasses, she answered, "My name is Karin Kumito, of the Kumito family."

"So?"

Karin frowned. Wasn't he supposed to be charming and inviting? "Your mother invited me and family today."

Deidara just couldn't stand how she was dressed. A slutty red dress that showed more cleavage than was necessary and glasses, she could have done better.

"I don't see why you're over here telling me this."

"Your mother told me to find you and get to know you. It helps that you're handsome as well."

"How unfortunate for you that I _don't _want to know you, you can leave now."

"Excuse me, but I don't have to go anywhere."

Sasuke was going to open his mouth to say something scathing, when a soft hand touched his arm. Looking down at the angel beside him and staring comforting blue eyes. Naruto wanted to handle this situation for him. The blonde was just so caring and Sasuke found that intoxicating. The bluish black haired man nodded his head and received a smile in return.

"Kumito, it wouldn't be lady like for you to make a scene, don't you agree?" Naruto said calmly, raising an eyebrow, and trying to get this woman to see reason.

Karin glared at him from behind her glasses, "I wasn't talking to you blondie. Butt out."

"As head of the Uchiha family, I suggest you go away quietly before I throw you and your family out. My mother has no say on such matters," Itachi said blandly, he didn't like this girl. Why would mother invite such trash?

"You'll see why I'm here and you'll have to accept me." Karin turned around with her dramatics and stomped away.

"Well, that was disturbing," Kisame said, while taking a sip of his champagne. The others nodded but before they comment, a bell ringed.

"Everyone, dinner will be served in five minutes. If you all would follow me, I shall take you to the dining room," A brown haired maid said in a clear voice.

The people that were in the sitting room all rose and started to follow the maid out the white double doors. It was a short walk down a wide hallway before the group made a right and was lead into a beautiful dining room.

They were greeted by a tall woman, who had her dark hair in a classic bun and wore a white flowing dress. She looked divine. Her name was Mikoto Uchiha, mother to Itachi and Sasuke.

"Please everyone take your seats." She gestured to the table behind her with a graceful sweep of her arm.

Kisame and Deidara sat next to each other and across from Sasuke and Naruto. Itachi took head at the table. Everyone else filed in. Well, almost everyone.

Karin tapped Naruto on the shoulder. "I want to sit next to Sasuke."

Naruto turned around to smirk, "That's shame, really. I was here first. Find your own seat." With that said the small man turned back around and ignored the woman. She had some nerve asking him to move.

Sasuke snickered quietly and nudged Naruto in the side gently. "I think I'm rubbing off on you."

Naruto grinned, "You think? I wasn't nearly this mean until I met you."

"Am I good or bad influence?"

The blonde waved to Sasuke to lean down and whispered in his ear. "I think it's been all good, don't you?" To emphasis his point, Naruto brushed his full lips against the Uchiha's ear, teasingly which ended with a nip to the ear. The small man pulled back and smiled at the distant look on the dark haired man's eyes.

"Definitely a good influence," Sasuke whispered huskily. Naruto beamed at Sasuke with a hint of pride and then turned to look at everyone that occupied the room.

While everyone was mingling with each other, the maids laid down the food before each member of the table. When this was completed, the servants bowed to Mikoto and took their leave.

"Everyone, let's begin. But before we do, let us toast," Mikoto said in a joyous tone.

When the group had their glasses in their in their hand, the older woman spoke again, "A congratulations is in order, to my son, Uchiha Sasuke and his fiancée Kumito Karin. Hopefully we will be uniting our families this fall."

People started to clap and Karin enjoyed the praise before there was a crash and everyone turned to see Sasuke, who stood up to glare at his mother openly with apparent loathing in his dark eyes. His right hand was bleeding from the force he had used to break his glass.

"_Mother_," Sasuke growled in a low tone. Mikoto had never heard such a tone directed at her in all her life. She was shocked to see hard eyes glinting with something she couldn't name. She had found him a suitable wife, isn't that what men wanted their mothers do for them?

"You are _fucking_ unbelievable. You think that I want this whore that you chosen for me, huh? But you don't care about _that_ do you? You never have. Well, let me solve your problem for you:I want nothing to do with you from this moment forward." Moving the chair that was behind him with such force, Sasuke quickly left the room.

Naruto's shaking right hand put down his glass, biting his lip. Sasuke was engaged? But, it looked like Sasuke knew nothing of this if you went by his reaction.

Suddenly, Naruto stood. He had to find Sasuke. He must be so hurt because of what his mother did. There was whispering around the room but that didn't stop him. The blonde rushed from the room in search of Sasuke.

Karin was about to follow Naruto, but her father wisely pulled her back down and shook his head. He already knew that the Uchiha would never agree to marry his daughter. He had seen the boy's reaction to her and it was negative, very _negative_.

Itachi tossed his napkin on to the table in disgust. "Mother, may I speak to you for a moment in private."

Hearing her older son's voice shook Mikoto out of her stupor. She never heard her youngest son so angry in all of her years of raising him. It scared her. Terrified was more of an accurate term.

"Yes, of course, Itachi." They left the room.

Kisame and Deidara locked eyes and they nodded unison. Mikoto was in for it now. Itachi was pissed and a pissed Itachi was a frightening thing to have on your hands.

May Kami-sama help her.

* * *

_«§§§»__**SasuNaru**__«§§§»_

* * *

Naruto ran out the back door where he and Sasuke came through when they arrived, and made a right. He walked down a path that led to the gardens. The small blonde gasped in wonder. It was like fairy tale kind of garden. He was surrounded on both sides with tall bushes that had roses intertwined in them. He kept walking further and found what he was looking for. Sasuke was sitting on a bench back towards the blonde staring at a statue, whose mouth had a waterfall that led to a pool.

The blonde vice president walked closer, laying a warm hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Hey, Sasuke." A larger hand covered Naruto's as the blonde took a sit beside him. They were really close, hardly any space between them.

The dark haired man laced his fingers with Naruto's and brought the hand to his lips. He placed a light kiss on the tanned hand and sighed. The blonde noticed that Sasuke had cuts on his right hand. He was about to say something but the Uchiha spoke first.

"Naruto," The older man breathed, "Why do you think that my mother did this? She ignored me for _years _in favor of supporting and nurturing Itachi. I leave home and she never bothered once to get to into contact with me and then out the blue engages me to some wench I met half a second before she announces something that I would like to have some say in. Do I not deserve consideration when it comes to her?"

Naruto, being raised in an orphanage until he was sixteen, didn't know what mothers were like, so he didn't know what to tell Sasuke. But he didn't like seeing such anger and loathing in those dark eyes.

Suddenly panic began to overwhelm Naruto. What if Sasuke had to get married? The blonde weighted his options. He could tell Sasuke that he liked him. Naruto didn't know if Sasuke would accept his feelings but he could always try. And if Sasuke had to marry that…woman then this could be the last time that he had such an opportunity to bring up such a topic.

The blonde brought his other hand to pat the dark haired man's pale hand, getting his attention. "Sasuke? Are you going to marry that woman? Because if you are then I have something I need to tell you," Naruto raised his hand before Sasuke could speak, "Let me get it all out first before you say anything."

The blonde sighed, "When I first met you, I had just found out that my ex-girlfriend had just cheated on me. Then we slept together and then I had the biggest shock in the same 72 hours. You're my boss. Then we became friends which grew into something that even I can't describe. I can read your emotions and vise versa. Now…" Sasuke just stared at the beautiful blonde and wondered where this was going. He found out soon enough.

"I like you, Sasuke. Actually, I like you a lot. There are so many things about that I like. I like how you're only nice to me. I like how you make me feel. I didn't expect to like someone so soon but I do and−" Before Naruto could actually finish, he found soft lips attached to his. The Uchiha bit down on that full bottom lip, gaining entry into that sweet mouth that he only had handful amount of times exploring. His tongue messaged Naruto's, making the blonde moan.

Sasuke tasted every bit of Naruto before he pulled away, breathing a bit heavily.

"I like you too, dobe."

Still too dazed to glare, Naruto licked his lips, savoring Sasuke's taste. "Can't use my name, teme?"

"Only when we're in bed," Sasuke said cheekily.

A hot red blush warmed up the blonde's cheeks. "Perv."

"You wouldn't change a thing about me," The younger Uchiha said haughty tone and then he smiled at Naruto happy that his blonde liked him back. At least some good had come out of this nightmare.

"Woah," Naruto gasped.

Raising an eyebrow, the older man asked what was wrong.

"You're hot when you smile."

"I know you don't have to tell me."

"Jerk."

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

Sasuke smirked at the reply, leaned in and kissed **_his_** dobe.

* * *

_«§§§»__**SasuNaru**__«§§§»_

* * *

Itachi closed the doors and stared at his mother critically. She really wasn't the person he remembered when their father had been alive. That woman had been loving and caring. The one that stood before him had let grief consume most of her. She held onto her dead husband's image which was why she doted on Itachi so much.

That was no excuse for her behavior though. Mikoto was going to lose her youngest son forever if she didn't stop right now.

"What do you think you are doing, mother?"

Sort of confused, the older woman furrowed her brow, "What do you mean, my son?"

Itachi sneered, "I mean engaging Sasuke to such trash. Have you lost your mind? I am head of this family, did it even occur to you consult me before you made such an idiotic mistake? I thought you had more intelligence than that, _mother_."

Mikoto flinched at the hardness of her eldest son, but she would not back down. "I am your mother, Itachi. Have some respect. I am doing what is best for my son. I want grandchildren. I know you, Itachi, will get married and have children when you are ready, I don't know what Sasuke is waiting for, so I chose for him."

Itachi ran a hand across his forehead, in process brushing his bangs from his eyes. "Look, right now, Sasuke hates you. He wants nothing to do with you. And I agree with him. If you should try to force him into the marriage, I will have you stripped of you Uchiha privileges."

Itachi's mother opened her mouth to protest but the sound of door opening caught both Uchihas attentions. It was Naruto bounding through the door and closing it quickly behind him. He ran to the stairs and up them before the door opened again.

It was a wet and dripping Sasuke, who looked very angry. Coal eyes were focused on the blonde.

"Come here, Naruto."

The small man grinned, "Nope."

"Little brother, what happened to you?"

Naruto giggled and turned to face in Itachi's direction. "I'll tell ya. See, Sasuke and I were walking through the garden and then some sprinkler came on. Sasuke caught the brunt of the water and now he looks like a wet kitten."

Sasuke sneezed, while Itachi and Naruto shared a chuckle at the younger Uchiha's expense.

Itachi spoke again, "Sasuke always did hate water. I remember when he was ten years old―"

"No! Don't tell him that story," Sasuke yelled out.

Itachi looked at his brother distastefully for yelling. Uchihas don't yell. It was in the top ten rules of being an Uchiha. "Anyway, like I was saying, Sasuke was ten years old and he had forgotten his umbrella. It rained on his way home from school and he came through the door soaked. He looked, as you described accurately, like a wet kitten."

Naruto laughed, but the older brother wasn't finished, "He was so whiny. 'Itachi help me. I'm wet; can you get me a towel? Please?' I eventually took pity on the pathetic soul and had one of the maids fetch him a towel."

The blonde on the stairs couldn't control his mad giggles. This was just too funny.

A whiny ten year old Sasuke.

Feeling danger, Naruto hopped up two more stairs, right out of his boss' range. Whew, that was close.

"Itachi, you have a big mouth." Shifting his glare to Naruto, "If you apologize for laughing now, I won't you hurt you_ too _much."

The blonde scoffed. "You must think I'm stupid." The dark haired man was going to answer but the blonde rushed on, "See ya, _whiny_." Giving Sasuke a two fingered salute, Naruto turned then he ran up the rest of the spiral stair case and was gone.

It was quiet for a minute before a dark laugh emitted from the young man. Then slowly, with the practice of a predator, Sasuke made his way up the stairs. Each step was quiet and measured.

When the young Uchiha was half way up the stairs, Itachi called out to him, "Don't hurt Naruto too much, now."

Sasuke cast an innocent look over his shoulder, "Oh I won't, promise."

Itachi shook his head. He almost pitied Naruto. Key word being _almost_.

It was about a minute or more before a scream rang out from upstairs and then nothing but still silence. Itachi waited for the sound of running, but nothing.

Hmm, he wondered if the short blonde was alive. Sasuke, did after all, have a mean streak a mile wide. Oh, well.

The elder brother turned to his mother but she seemed to be deep in thought. Mikoto couldn't remember the last time her son had laughed in her presence. And it seemed it was that blonde boy who brought out some sort happiness to her son. When Sasuke was just here, he didn't even glance in her direction. It was like she wasn't there. The older woman swallowed thickly. Was this how she treated her youngest son all these years?

"My son," Mikoto began quietly, "Do you think that Sasuke despises me? Do you think he will ever forgive me?"

The company owner merely laid a hand on his mother smooth shoulder, "I don't know," Was his only response. There was no telling how Sasuke would deal with their mother in the future.

The best she could do was hope that the anger Sasuke held would fade.

* * *

_«§§§»_

* * *

Naruto put the band aid on Sasuke's hand, and then resumed pouting at his boyfriend.

His boyfriend.

The thought sent a tingle down Naruto's spine. Sasuke was his boyfriend. The blonde could feel the giddiness start to set in.

The bluish black haired man smirked at Naruto. "Stop pouting, dobe." Dark eyes roved over those full lips that were very tempting.

"No, you hit me."

"You deserved it. You laughed at me when I was wet."

"So? I was just having some fun. You're too uptight, you remind me of an old man."

Sasuke smacked the back of Naruto's golden head, gently. "Ow." Pouting even more the blonde sniffed, "I don't want to be with a man who hits me to be quiet. There are better ways to keep me quiet."

A dark eyebrow rose, "How?"

Naruto smiled brightly, "Like hugging and kissing−"

"Molesting?" The Uchiha asked with a bit of hope in his voice.

Naruto glared, "No, you dumb hentai."

"What did you call me?"

It was Naruto's turn to raise an eyebrow, "A hentai…?"

Sasuke shook his head, "No, the word you used before hentai."

The smaller man gulped seeing the dangerous look in Sasuke's eyes and started to back off the bed, but Sasuke caught his arm and pulled him closer. "A cool…henati," he tried.

The older man pounced on Naruto and tickled him until the blue eyed man said mercy. "I'm sssorry, Sasuke, forgivvve meeee…"

Sasuke just smirked, but stopped torturing his blonde.

His blonde. How wonderful did that sound?

Amazing.

The bluish black haired man pulled Naruto into his arms and hugged the blonde close to him. He smiled when he felt Naruto wrap his arms around his neck.

"Yeah, this is nice. Don't you agree, Sasuke?"

"Hn." It was nice, but the Uchiha didn't have to agree out loud.

"Teme."

Sasuke snorted, "Dobe."

* * *

«Sasu to the Naru!»

* * *

Karin sat back at the table and scowled, a frown marring her plain features.

When the hell were the Uchihas going to return? She wanted to know the status of her engagement, dammit.

Her prayers were answered when she saw a dark haired man walk through the French doors. But it wasn't the man she was hoping for. It was Uchiha Itachi.

"Everyone, I regret to inform you that this little dinner is canceled. Also, there will be no engagement taking place."

Karin stood up, "What did you say?" Her voice grating on Itachi's nerves.

Didn't this woman know when to shut up?And Itachi really hated repeating himself. When an Uchiha spoke, you listened the first time. "I _said_ that there will be no engagement taking place. Sasuke turned the engagement down."

"But I'm perfect for him."

"Hn."

Itachi ignored her and went to where Deidara sitting. "Did you miss me?"

The blonde rolled his visble eye, but smiled at his mentor. "Maybe a little."

Itachi chuckled.

Kisame smirked. "Wow, Itachi, I didn't know you were into blondes."

"There's a lot you don't know about me."

Karin watched the trio with angry eyes. How could this have happened? She was posed and ready to marry into the Uchiha family.

Well, they were dead wrong if they thought she was going to give up.

Dead wrong indeed.

* * *

_To be Continued…_

* * *

**A/N: **So did you like? I hope so. Now I hope you review because on Monday it was my b-day and a couple of more gifts would be nice. –grins- Again, I don't know when the next update is so be on the look out, kay? Love you all, my pretties.

**On the next Love Deeper: **Karin doesn't want to give up, that much is evident. Hmm, what's this, she has a secret? Wahh, the cops? Who gets arrested? Stay tuned to find out.

**A Cherry J. Production. **

**In association with SasuNaru INC.**


	8. Then the Daises Die Part One

**A/N: **Heh! Been a while yeah? I don't really expect people to forgive me. All I can say that college is no joke and if I want good grades then I have to focus. This is my last year and then I'm off to law school everyone. I also have to say that Love Deeper is also coming to an end soon. But not to worry, I have some story ideas that should be fairly interesting help fill the void of LD. :) Here is a long chapter to make up for my absence!

**Also, I'm very disappointed by the stories that I see on ff dot net. Particular those labeled 'SasuNaru'. It almost made me not want to write this chapter. :( **

**Warnings**: **Dangerous situations**, Het!Sex, **Sexy!** Pein, **OOC!, Jealous! **Itachi, **Fanboy!** Deidara, **Devious!** Karin,** Mobster! **Suigetsu, **Loud!** Tsunade, **Womanizer!** Jiraiya, **Angst!**, **Drama!**, **Action!**, **Slutty!** Karin,** Vindictive!** Naruto, **Vice President!** Naruto, **Mean!** Naruto, **Smug!** Sasuke, **Itachi/Deidara** action and **SasuNaru ACTION!**

**Ages: **Sasuke:** 26, **Naruto:** 22, **Mikoto: **52**, Itachi**: 31, **Deidara**: 27,** Pein**: 33, **Konan**: 32 **Kisame**: 24, **Suigetsu**: 28, **Karin**: 29, **Tsunade**: 55, **Jiraiya**: 58,** Neji: **27****, **Gaara**: 26**

Disclaime_r:_ **Sasuke** ran a hand down an unconscious Naruto's _naked_ thigh. Taking Naruto from the set of _Naruto Shippūden 5: Blood Prison _had been so fucking easy_. _There was no one in that _pathetic_ cast who could stop him. Especially those weak females who thought that had claim to something or a particular someone. The Uchiha smirked, feeling the smugness rise inside. All _his_. This blonde was _his_ for the taking. "Naruto belongs to _me_. There isn't a damn thing Masashi can do about it."

**Dedicated** to all the people who reviewed, alerted, and favorited me! It means so much that you all still like the story.

_**Enjoy! **_

* * *

**L**ove **D**eeper

_June 16, 2011_

By**: Cherry Jade **

**_I think we have an emergency_**

_If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
'Cause I won't stop holding on.  
So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?  
If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
'Cause I won't stop holding on.  
This is an emergency…  
_

_**So are you **__**listening**__**?**_

_- Emer_**gency** by **Para**_**more**_

* * *

_**23 hours and 5 minutes…**_

* * *

Kumito Karin looked at the house in front of her from inside her car. She had been looking for this motherfucker ever since her engagement to the Uchiha had been canceled. She had tried different places that he normally dwelled but no luck in finding him. Finally, one of her contacts was able to give her an address. The red head immediately made the thirty-five minute drive over to this…very nice neighborhood. He was definitely on the up and up. Karin knew Suigetsu Hozuki from high school days. They never got along but helped each other when they needed something. Payment was always the same. A really good hard fuck.

Karin had no idea what he was doing these days. The last time she had seen him was last year when she asked him for money to help start up her massage parlor.

The red head opened her car door and closed it with agitation. Walking up the long drive way she moved her red hair from her face before she knocked on the door. A man dressed in a suit answered the door.

"How may I help you, tonight?"

Lifting her head, she looked at the man in eye. "I need to see Suigetsu-san, now."

"Hold on."

The man closed the door and disappeared inside. Karin waited outside for about minute before the same man appeared at the door again. "You may come in." The security guard opened the door wider and allowed Kumito to step inside. He closed door behind her.

The guard led her to the office where Suigetsu was on the phone. The platinum blond grinned widely at her showing her his sharp teeth. He nodded at his guard and the door was closed with a click. Karin looked around the room and noticed some changes from his old office. There were more expensive items in here than before. Suigetsu's desk was made from cherry oak and his chair from before had been replaced. There was also a beautiful rug on the floor. There was a leather couch and a coffee table in front of it.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you tomorrow, Ming-san. We'll have to do something about the importers and their disagreements with their cuts in the profits. 'Til tomorrow, my friend."

Suigetsu placed the phone down and looked at the whore in front of him. Dressed in a tight white revealing dress and her bright red hair pinned up, Karin looked like a she could have been from an upper class but her father chose to marry a whore. She raised her daughter to follow in her footsteps.

Never using her mind, but her body.

"What can I do for you, slut?"

Karin gritted her teeth, "I need your help, you ugly fuck."

"And pray tell what do you need now? Money? A boob job? 'Cause I can't help you with that."

"The red head sighed and took a seat in front of his desk. "I need you to get rid of someone for me."

"Finally killing your old man to your inheritance?" Suigetsu smirked, while the woman scowled."

"No, dumb fuck." She explained how she had been briefly engaged to the Uchiha but it was cancelled due to the fact that Uchiha did not like her because of a blonde idiot.

"So you want me to kill the blonde in hopes of what happening?"

"Once the blonde is dead, I can get close enough to Sasuke and make him love me."

"Are you fucking serious? The Uchiha would **never**_ love_ or _want_ a _slut _like you. First, you have no class and no talent. Second, he's not your father who loves freaks in his bed. He wants someone as his equal who can help him get ahead in his business ventures. He won't want someone who is going to spend all his fucking money and then contribute nothing." The younger man sighed, "But I digress, you bitch, make it worth my while Karin. Convince me to help you out, you silly naive bitch."

The name calling didn't even bother anymore. Suigetsu never liked her one bit. "Fine, Suigetsu! Once I'm married to Sasuke, I will have him invest in your operations that you have running along the docks."

Suigetsu's eyes suddenly became cold. "Make sure that you do, because then you'll swim with the fishes. I fucking promise you that, you fucking whore. Now, and let me see that loose hole I that always end up using every time you want something."

Karin rolled her eyes, "I'll send you the details in the morning. But, we're not fucking tonight. Sasuke is the only man that I want from now on."

"Kill the blonde yourself, then Kumito," the blond emotionlessly.

"God, you are so annoying!" The red head removed her clothes on her way to the couch and got on her hands and knees."

"Oh, no, slut," he chuckled, violet eyes gleamed with vindictiveness. "Off my couch, shit is expensive these days. Get on the floor where you belong, whore." Karin for once did as Suigetsu said and got into the same position on the floor and spread her legs wide.

"Nice whore." Suigetsu took out his phone and snapped some pictures. Yeah, this was just in case she decided to screw him over. He wouldn't put it passed the dumb bitch that once she was married to the Uchiha that she would get caught up and tried to be a housewife.

This would be his ace in the hole.

Literally.

Unbuckling his belt, he strolled over to the woman on the floor and pulled her up by her hair. "Start sucking, yeah?" Karin opened her mouth and engulfed him in one swallow. She moved her head up and down quickly, slurping as hard as she could, her tongue swirling around the head like a professional porn star. Suigetsu wouldn't be surprised if had been doing free porn because she liked sex with handsome men so much.

"You are as good at sucking cock as you've ever been._ Practice_ a lot?" His fingers found clenched her hair and moved her head faster.

"Fuck!" Suigetsu pulled that slightly tight mouth off his cock and moved behind her, slipping on a condom. Suigetsu didn't know what she had but he did _not_ want to find out. He entered Karin without asking her if she was ready. As far as he was concerned she was always ready. The platinum blond started a fast paced that left her breathless.

"No one gives to you hard, do they, slut?"

The bitch had the nerve not to answer him.

He slapped her ass, leaving his hand print. "I asked you a question, fuckin' answer me."

Karin let out a moan, "Fucking no, alright. No one fucks me like you do."

Pushing harder because of the answer, Suigetsu smirked. "They don't know you're a whore who slept with her English and Math teacher just to graduate high school." Karin moaned again because it was true. He grabbed her hips and shoved started shoving backwards onto his cock.

"Ugh, please, Sui. Harder. Fuck me harder. Want to cum so bad." She really did love the rough treatment.

The next minutes were spent in silence expect for the slapping of skin against skin. The plantinum blond's hand slipped to where they were connected and begin to rub her special spot which caused Karin clench tightly around the cock inside her.

Suigetsu came with a growl and filled his condom. The red headed woman felt the blond pull out of her and she fell to the floor breathing heavily. She saw Suigetsu sit on the leather couch moving his damp hair from his forehead.

"Time for you to go now, bitch. Call me in the morning and we will discuss an arrangement for that blonde to die, alright."

Karin was going to ask if she could shower but then the door opened and another a brown haired women stepped in. "Suigetsu-sama?"

"Yes, Hana?"

"Would you like me to clean up?" The short woman asked with her head facing the ground.

"That would be a wonderful idea, Hana," Suigetsu had that same grin and his eyes were glinting something malicious.

Karin stood and threw on her clothes as quickly as she could. This was so embarrassing. Suigetsu having someone cleaning up after her like she was some foul human being. Slipping on her heels, she made a break for the door. She hated that she had just let_ that_ man use her body, but soon she would be faithful to her Sasuke. There was no another man for her but Sasuke Uchiha and he would know that as well.

"Bye, Karin," The man on the couch purred and added a little wave in her direction. Suigetsu obviously knew she was having a self loathing moment and was taking the opportunity to make _he_ knew that _she_ knew that was a slut.

The red head woman closed the heavy door. In just hours, she would have a dead Naruto Uzumaki on her hands and a broken Sasuke to comfort.

Honestly, she couldn't wait.

* * *

**Chapter **8

_**Then the Daises Die **_

**P**art **O**ne

* * *

_**12 hours and 59 minutes…**_

* * *

**S**asuke sat in his expensive black chair and put some folders to the side of his large desk. The tall Uchiha turned in his chair to face the large windows in his office to complete his daily "Everything is Going Well in My Life Check List." He stood up to stretch his legs.

Naruto was his. That was a _major_ plus. In fact, he was still grinning about that fact. There were days he wanted to thank his mother and there were days he wanted to…

It didn't matter anymore. He hadn't seen or heard from that classless bitch in the last month since he's been his angelic blonde. God, he loved that man more than anything. Anytime he and Naruto made joint appearances before board members or they were just meeting new clientele who were interested in working with Uchiha Industries, Naruto would always send him a secretive smile that made Sasuke almost blush. Almost being the key word, because everyone knows that Uchiha's do NOT blush. It was a written rule somewhere in the ancient code of the Uchiha.

Next, the company was flourishing under his and his boyfriend's supervision.

Another major plus in his book.

Naruto was really becoming the next Sasuke Uchiha went it came to be a business leader. He was cold to some who were obviously to trying to outsmart them, but when he was alone with Sasuke, he became that pouting blonde dobe, who the Uchiha really wanted to kiss all damn day long.

Those idiots Hyuuga and Sabaku had thoroughly been humiliated by his dobe.

Many pluses in his book.

What Naruto had did to them that morning was hilarious and entertaining. It was such a fond of memory of his.

* * *

_Flashback_—

* * *

_On Monday morning, bright and early, Sasuke had Sabaku and Hyuuga report early for work. They came dressed before Sasuke Uchiha in their usual expensive suits. _

_The Uchiha raised a delicate eyebrow, "Didn't Naruto tell you both that you are going to be janitors?" _

_It was Sabaku who answered. "I don't see Uzumaki here, do you, Uchiha? Now, how about you tell us our real jobs." _

_Sasuke was confused. Though it didn't happen often, right now it was warranted. Was Sabaku fucking stupid or what? "Real jobs?"_

"_Yes," Gaara said firmly, "You own Uchiha Industries, not Uzumaki. You make the final decisions around here. It was obvious that you and Itachi-san were trying to teach us a lesson. We learned it. Give us our real jobs, Uchiha." _

'_**Fools are so amusing**,' Sasuke thought with a smirk. _

_Before the Uchiha could answer though, his door opened and a bright blonde came in with two large shopping bags. _

"_Sorry, I'm late Sasuke. I see the fools are here already. Great! I bought you guys something really special," Naruto said with a grin that lit up the room. Well, in Sasuke's opinion it did. Naruto was just so beautiful in morning. _

_And he was Sasuke's. _

_Just Sasuke's. _

_Neji, who had been silent through the entire exchange between Sabaku and Sasuke, finally spoke. "And what would that be Uzumaki?" The Hyuuga sneered. _

_Naruto's good mood wasn't going to be ruined. "No, no, no," the blonde said, shaking a finger, "It is Uzumaki-sama to you, Hyuuga. That means you too Sabaku. As your boss, I demand nothing but respect from my employees. Especially the kind of employees who come to Japan and think they can take over a company that I happen to love and work for." _

_Sasuke chuckled at what his dobe angel said. Entertainment in the morning was just so…refreshing. He could feel his sadistic side coming out._

_Dear Lord, he was coming Itachi. _

_Though, he understood why Itachi gained such pleasure from watching others suffer. _

_Why? _

_Because it was fun. _

_Pure, unadulterated **fun**. _

_Naruto pulled a gray uniform from the bag. "These are your new janitor uniforms. I pulled some strings and found both you guys' measurements. So I know they'll fit." The short blonde put the uniform back in the respective bag and then handed the bags to their owners. "Now, there is a bathroom straight down the hall and to your left. I want you two to change and report back here in ten minutes so you can meet the head janitor in charge." _

_Hyuuga dropped the bag, while the red head never took his. "I refuse. I absolutely refuse to play your fucking games, Uzumaki!" _

_Naruto looked Neji dead in his eyes before he smirked, dropped Gaara's bag, and took out his expensive phone. He touched his screen a couple of times before he put it to his ear. His good friend answered after the first two rings. _

"_Hello, Kisame? Good, how are you this wonderful morning? I am great, fabulous even. Listen, Hyuuga and Sabaku still don't understand that they are going to be janitors until I give them further notice." It was here that Naruto's voice lost all warmth. "I was wondering if you could call your old friend and let him know to go ahead and run that story about how Neji Hyuuga sleeps with his cousin's husband because he has nothing better to do." _

_Neji paled considerably. He continued to listen, "Kisame, you **are** good friend. I want this story to hit the front pages tomorrow morning. Hiashi will be disappointed that his nephew and his son-in-law forced my hand so soon." _

_Kisame must have asked Naruto a pointless question because those blue eyes became flinty. "As far as I am concerned, Hyugga-Sabaku's feelings will be collateral damage. There is nothing I can do to avoid such a situation." _

_It was Sabaku who began to look a bit pale. Sasuke really had mentored this blonde in his image because he sounded like a cold hearted Uchiha. _

_The last thing Neji wanted to do was hurt Hinata. She was his sweet innocent cousin, who was wronged in this tangled web called life. He had to stop this. "Alright. We'll do it. Whatever you want. Just stop. It's my fate to be a janitor then I will be a janitor." _

_Sasuke was watching this with **elation** that he couldn't even begin to describe how much pleasure he was deriving from the situation. Naruto had taken the defiance right of them. Good, now they would begin to learn their places. _

_Naruto, hearing Neji's plea, grinned maliciously. "You hear that Kisame? Good. I'll talk to you later after my meeting. You have a nice day." The blonde put the phone back in his pocket. _

"_Do you see now? You both need to learn some humility. Now go change." The tone in Naruto's voice booked no room for disobedience. _

_The two men turned around without a word and left the Uchiha's office. _

* * *

_-End Flashback-_

* * *

Sasuke grinned at that particular memory. Sabaku and Hyuuga were still janitors. They worked hard and didn't try to plead their case anymore. However, there was one that he had not counted on still being persistent, despite her earlier appearance.

Last week, Hinata darkened his door way (well Naruto's doorway but they were together now so his doorway), asking for Gaara and Neji to be promoted to something more important in the company. Sasuke happened to be in Naruto's office at the time, sitting in on a conference call.

When the call had finished, she explained that Gaara and her cousin really learned their lessons and deserved to be promoted.

Naruto, like the _apprentice_ that he was, explained to her that if she ever showed up without an appointment again, he would have her escorted from the building by security. The look on her face made Sasuke remember just why the fuck he hated fan girls or women in general. She was gazing at his Naruto with such hopefulness, it was sickening.

When they were told something negative, they got this hurt look on their faces, pleading the other person to reconsider.

He _hated_ it with such a passion.

Sasuke breathed in and out to calm his nerves. Nothing riled up like a woman with a puppy crush on his dobe. That pissed him off like nothing else.

The door opened and the dark haired Uchiha turned around.

Ah, there was his angel.

Naruto greeted him with a smile that made those blue eyes sparkle with happiness and he closed the door behind him. "Hey, teme. What's up? Were you thinking about how I'm yours or something because you have this weird look on your face."

Okay, that was creepy. Was he _that_ transparent? Did Naruto have a Sasuke for Dummies Manual?

The blonde came closer and walked around his desk. As soon as he reached Sasuke, he was pulling him down for a steamy kiss that made both their bodies tingle. Sasuke took control of the kiss, pushing his tongue into Naruto's mouth, causing a moan to escape. Naruto threw his arms around Sasuke's neck, while the taller man picked up the small blonde and put him on his desk. They pulled away to gasp for air before mutually diving back in to kiss again. Sasuke tangled his hands in blonde strands, always amazed at how soft they were. He wouldn't give this up anything in the world. Those small tan hands moved from the Uchiha's neck to his broad shoulders, and then slid down to his wide chest _slowly_, which caused the bluish blacked haired man to pull away.

Sasuke stared at those bruised lips and then looked up into those mischievous eyes. The Uchiha could feel the beginnings of an erection as the desire pooled in his lower stomach. "Do you want me to take you on this desk? Do you want our co-workers hear you scream my _name_?"

Naruto smirked like an Uchiha, "And if I did, Sasuke? What would you do? _Take me_? Make me ride you in that expensive chair of yours?"

The Uchiha pulled Naruto into another harsh kiss ravishing that sweet mouth and then he broke it. "_Naruto_," he growled lowly. He gave the blonde a heated stare that made a tingle run down his spine.

Naruto gave a breathy laugh, "Okay, okay. I know we agreed to take it slow. But you didn't hear me agree to _not_ tease you."

The taller man glared at his boyfriend, "You're too devious for your own good, dobe."

"And you're too easy to rile up, teme." The blonde wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck again pulling down for a hug. He felt those strong arms snake around his small waist. The small man ran his fingers through his boyfriend's bluish black spikes in the back of Sasuke's head. Naruto loved moments likes these. Just being embraced by Sasuke made him feel so protected and dare he say it…_loved_. It was times like these that made him wonder if he was meant to go through heartbreak solely to find and be with Sasuke.

The business men stayed in that position before Sasuke pulled away and sat in his chair bringing Naruto with him, causing the small man to straddle his hips. The company owner enjoyed the position dearly.

"Naruto, I wanted to ask you something." Sasuke looked into blue eyes to make sure he had his angel's attention. God, he loved adored those blue eyes. They were so expressive. He could clearly see how happy Naruto was to be in his arms. To be here with _him_.

"Sure, old man. What is it?" A blonde brow rose in mock seriousness.

The scowl that was thrown his way made the blonde laugh. Sasuke found it hard to be mad when Naruto laughed like that. It sort of sounded like a bells chiming. He was captivated with making his angel happy, but not at his expense.

"Well," he began taking those warm tan hands in his own and interlacing their fingers, "tonight I have to be present at this medical benefit that my father's friends host every year. Since I became CEO of Uchiha Industries, I always attended alone. I was wondering if you would be my date."

Naruto listened and it still broke his heart when Sasuke talked about being alone. He didn't like it, because Sasuke's eyes misted over a bit and he looked like a lonely little boy all over again. The moment they had gotten together, the small blonde had vowed to never leave his Uchiha lover alone.

Ever again.

The Uzumaki brought their together hands to his lips and pressed a sweet kiss on the Uchiha's large pale hands. "Sasuke-teme, I would love to go as _your_ date. But I want you to know something, too. I always want to be with you, Sasuke. For as long as you'll have me." Naruto's cotton blue eyes stared earnestly into coal ones. The Uchiha knew he hadn't told Naruto yet because he thought it was too soon, but he loved the blonde.

Loved the blonde so much it kind of scared him sometimes, because he didn't know what he would do if Naruto were to leave him for any reason.

It would probably break him.

The youngest Uchiha pushed those depressing thoughts away and smiled at Naruto, "Then I guess you're mine forever then."

Naruto blushed at Sasuke's smile. He was just _so_ handsome.

"You're so _hot_, Sasuke," the blonde whispered, looking at the taller man from beneath his eyelashes causing him to look demur. Those soft tan hands curled up on the Uchiha's muscled chest trying to restrain himself from molesting his boyfriend.

A sly smirk replaced his smile. He loved when Naruto commented on his looks.

Made him feel … _awesome_!

**Inner** Sasuke patted his back and gave him a thumps up for attracting someone like Naruto. The younger man made them very happy.

The Uchiha reached a hand reached behind Naruto's neck brought his head down with a millimeter of space separating their lips. When the bluish blue haired man spoke his lips intentionally brushed his blonde's.

"I'm glad you think so, _Naruto_-"

Said man pressed his lips to Sasuke's in a searing kiss. For once, Naruto controlled the kiss making the Uchiha moan in delight. The young man pulled away to nip on Sasuke's left ear. Then those sweet lips moved to the taller man's strong jaw. He planted teasing kissing on half of Sasuke's face before capturing his lips in wet kiss.

"_Fuck_," the dark haired man groaned when that sexy blonde started grinding his hips brushing their clothed erections together. His hand rose up to grasp those hips to still the man on his lap.

"You're teasing me again," Sasuke said as flatly as he could, but he was a bit out of breath from all of the…_excitement_.

Naruto laughed with a husky quality coloring his tone. "I'm teasing you," the blonde confirmed, smiling broadly at his lover. He kissed Sasuke again and then slid off his boyfriend's lap.

_Agonizingly_…slow.

Which _almost_ caused the older man to lose control, but he remembered that they were in his office.

Barely.

When he looked up, Naruto was straightening his tie and fixing his suit jacket. "So what time are you going to pick me up, teme?"

Sasuke wanted to glare.

He _really_ did.

But Naruto was just so fucking sexy and he was drinking in the sight.

"Hn. Around seven tonight."

"Sounds good, Sasuke. I have some work to do before I listen to some reports from the creative director. See you soon, boss." The blonde winked at him and went to his office.

The dark haired man felt a grin over take his face.

He couldn't wait to show Naruto off tonight.

* * *

_«§§§»__**SasuNaru/ItaDei**__«§§§»_

* * *

_**6 hours 40 minutes…**_

* * *

**I**tachi Uchiha closed his expensive car door with care and set the alarm. Deidara had called him to meet him in this… obscure location. He said that he had found someone who could help with some more information that he was currently looking for on Kumito Karin. He wasn't sure that he learned everything about the wench. Yes, he looked into her history and found that she didn't do much in twenty-nine years of life. A lot of dating rich men and spending their money, but with the opportunity to have Sasuke as a rich husband, he didn't believe she would go away quietly.

And this was what was keeping in Japan longer than he wanted to stay. The older Uchiha sent Kisame back to Hong Kong to run the company in his absence. He trusted his Vice President more than capable. He could here him laughing and ordering around their employees from here.

The dark haired man sighed and walked to the big warehouse that was at the end of the street. As soon as he reached the entrance, the door opened and a blue haired woman ushered him inside.

"Welcome Uchiha Itachi."

Itachi nodded his head, "Good afternoon, ma'am. May I inquire your name?"

The blue haired woman smiled. "Deidara was right, you do have beautiful manners. My name is Konan." The shook hands and Konan turned around and beckoned him to follow her.

Now Itachi was intrigued. The woman led him down a hallway and to other closed door. She opened the door and he found himself in a large room filled with computers and other kind of state of the art gadgets.

Konan closed the door and walked around the tall man. "Pein, Uchiha-san is here."

Another door at the end of the room opened and Pein walked out with Deidara wrapped around his arm, pulling the muscled arm closer to his chest. That blonde head was resting on the man's shoulder.

Itachi raised a delicate eyebrow.

Just what the hell did Deidara think he was doing? Hugging another man's arm right in front of him.

Who was this Pein person anyway?

The man didn't acknowledge the blonde on his arm but it was the principle of the matter.

"Hello, Uchiha-san. My name is Pein and I am investigator."

"He's really good at what he does, Itachi, un. I met him and Konan about two years ago when he posed as a model to stop the flow of illegal drugs," Deidara chimed in on Pein's behalf.

"Nice to meet you, Pein-san." Itachi made no move to shake his hand, but fixed Deidara with a blank intent stare.

It seemed that the message was received because Deidara let go of Pein's arm and bowed his head. The blonde raised his head and pouted cutely at the older Uchiha though Itachi took no notice. The taller man would deal with Deidara later.

Itachi noticed there was a manila folder in his hands. Seeing where Itachi's gaze was focused, he decided to explain. "I received a phone call from Deidara late last week pertaining to a woman named Kumito Karin. At first, the information that I found correlated to the information that you had already found. But there is one alarming acquaintance of hers to worry abut and a person that I am currently investigating for the Japanese Police."

Hearing this made Itachi feel an inkling of worry. "And who's that, Pein-san?"

"Hozuki Suigetsu. They went to high school together. He is an upcoming mobster with ties to the Chinese triad. He's running illegal arms and drugs around the Tokyo docks." Pein handed Itachi the manila folder. The Uchiha opened it and saw naked pictures of Karin being fucked by platinum blonde haired man. The long haired man sneered at the disgusting sight.

"She met with this man last night. I don't know what they talked about, Konan and I suspect it has something to do with her failed engagement to your younger brother. Hozuki was out of the country for about six months and just returned three days ago. This leads me to believe that she was looking for him from before. Kumito also owns a massage parlor; we did some digging and found that Hozuki funded the start up money for Karin to open her parlor."

Itachi took a deep breath and let it out slowly, his hand reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose. What had his mother done? She unleashed a mob loving slut on his little brother and probably Naruto as well.

Speaking of Naruto, "Do you think that Kumito's target will be Sasuke's boyfriend?"

It was Konan who answered, "Yes, most likely. Kumito does not do well with competition. The woman quite frankly has a vicious streak. We are now watching her closely. I did find out that she will be attending a benefit tonight where your younger brother will be present. We suggest you have extra security detail."

Deidara smiled at Itachi, "Aren't you glad that I found them?"

"Hn."

The blonde knew that Itachi was grateful for finding additional information, however most displeased at finding him clinging to another man's arm. Don't get him wrong, Pein was very handsome. Orange hair that was cut short and gelled sticking up, muscular and just as tall as Itachi, but he was a bit lacking in the personality department. Too serious. In any case, Deidara was hoping that Itachi would become jealous.

And it seemed to be working all according to his plan.

"Thank you Pein-san and Konan-san for all the information and advice. I will take all your suggestions into consideration tonight. Also, I was wondering if you could keep me informed of the situation with Hozuki and Kumito." The older Uchiha tucked the picture back into the folder. He would have something of interest to show Sasuke before the gala started.

"Of course," Pein agreed. He liked that Itachi Uchiha was so blunt and down to business. He could tell the man was very efficient and highly intelligent.

"Have a good evening. Deidara, let's go." Deidara bowed to both Konan and Pein, who watched in entertainment as the blonde rushed after the taller man.

As Itachi and Deidara walked down the long hallway, not a word was spoken. It was only when they reached outside, did the Uchiha push his blonde against the wall.

"Deidara," the Uchiha purred, but something dangerously deceptive in his tone, "why were you touching another man?"

A sly smile tugged at the blonde's lips, "Did this bother you, Itachi, un?"

The Uchiha classic glare was directed in the small man's direction, "What do you think?"

The younger man leaned closer to Itachi, "I'm glad you were jealous, un. Now it will be easier for me to do this." With that said the blonde reached up and pressed his soft lips against the Uchiha's. The older man watched him for second and drank in the sight.

Eyes closed and a blush that painted across those normally pale cheeks had Itachi closing his eyes. He took control of the kiss, pushing his tongue into Deidara's mouth committing the mouth to memory. The older Uchiha felt the blonde's arms snake around his neck as he continued to plunder the delicious. He heard the blonde moan under his ministrations.

Itachi couldn't help it, he pulled away to smirk and let his crimson eyes rove over the beautiful features before him. "So you were trying to make me jealous?"

"Yes, un."

The older man bent down for another fevered kiss that sent sparks through their bodies. Another smirked danced on the taller man's lips when he pulled away again, "It worked, my love."

Itachi's smirk was met with an adoring grin, "I'm glad, un."

"Come now, we have a benefit to attend, my dear."

Deidara smiled lit up his teal colored eyes, "Yes, of course."

* * *

_**Sasu/Naru, Sasu/Naru, Sasu/Naru**_…

* * *

_**3 hours and 47 minutes…**_

* * *

**S**asuke stood at Naruto's door. He knew was early, he couldn't help it. As soon as he and Naruto finished work, he dropped the blonde off and then rushed home. Sasuke showered, then ate, and got dressed. By the time he finished, he was sitting on his couch with more than enough time to spare.

So he decided to read some file Itachi had given him earlier. His brother told him to read it before he attended the medical benefit. The younger Uchiha opened it and some of pictures fell out onto the floor. Picking them up, he turned them over and gasped repulsed.

"What the _fuck_?"

One of the pictures was of Karin naked in a sexual position…dated yesterday.

Why would Itachi give him something like this?

Grossed out, he flung the picture back on the table face down. Sasuke needed eyes for future use. Like when he saw Naruto naked again…He shook his head, he pushed the thoughts for later.

Opening the file again, he read the notes made two people named Konan and Pein. They were investigating a person named Hozuki Suigetsu who apparently had mob ties in China and here in Tokyo. They had observed Karin entering his house. There were some pictures of her waiting at the door to his house and then leaving Hozuki's house sometime later.

Sasuke then read the notes about Hozuki's and Kumito's past dealings. 'So they had a history together,' the Uchiha noted. They went to high school together, but why would she go to the platinum blond.

It was obvious that she was planning something. Pein and Konan suggested that they increase security.

She had received an invite from her parents, who asked them to attend because of his mother.

Sasuke wondered when his mother would make better friends.

The Uchiha closed the file but took one of the pictures and stored it away in his suit jacket. He laid the file on his coffee table. He got up, grabbed his keys, and that's how he found himself at Naruto's penthouse so early.

Sasuke took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He waited for a couple seconds before the door opened up and the taller man was met with a smile. "I expected you to be early, but never like this. Come in, teme."

Sasuke scoffed and walked inside. He loved Naruto's penthouse, it was so homey and just Naruto-esque. He finished looking around and focused on his blonde.

He licked his lips and a fervent look entered his eyes. A leer tilted those pale rose lips upward, "You should attend the benefit just_ like_ that Naruto."

The blonde looked down at himself and then raised an eyebrow in typical Uchiha fashion. He only had his boxers on. The shorter man walked closer to Sasuke until no space separated them. "Can you imagine _me_ showing at the benefit just like this, teme? Men and women looking at my ass wondering how they could get a piece? While you have deal with people _just_ asking for a dance?"

The Uchiha didn't hear anything Naruto said; he was entranced with Naruto's body and those lips. The blonde noticed Sasuke not paying attention and stepped away. "I'm going up stairs to finish getting dressed."

That brought Sasuke out his trance. "What?"

"Me, go upstairs. You, sit on couch."

The taller man scowled at Naruto speaking like a cave man. "Get your ass over here and give me 'hello' kiss, dobe."

Naruto was already walking up the stairs. "Maybe, after I finish getting dressed. I'll think about it."

The bluish black haired man was ready to growl, but thought better of it. Naruto was his date, he'd molest him later after the benefit, or when he came downstairs.

Which ever struck his fancy.

Ten minutes later and his blonde came back downstairs, this time fully dressed. He was wearing grayish slacks with a matching suit jacket. Underneath the jacket, he had a white silk dress suit with an orange cream tie. He completed his look with black dress shoes.

Sasuke thought Naruto looked fabulous.

"Very nice, dobe." Naruto came closer and gave Sasuke a grin.

"You always look good, Sasuke." And Naruto was right. His dark haired boyfriend was wearing a jet black Armani suit. He also had a white silk shirt except his tie was a blue. The same color as Naruto's eyes. He was also wearing black dress shoes. Sasuke's looks were so sinfully tantalizing and Naruto was so attracted to him that all he could do was stare like a love stricken fool.

The blonde came closer and Sasuke copied his action until they wasn't any space between them, _again_. "_Kiss me_," Naruto breathed, intoxicated with his boyfriend's cologne. Sasuke leaned down instantly and locked his lips with those sweet rose petal lips.

God, he could never get enough.

Ever.

His hands tangled into those blonde locks again and pulled Naruto impossibly closer. He felt the blonde wrap his arms around his neck. His tongue brushed the roof of his blonde mouth and shivered at the moan that escaped but was swallowed by his mouth.

Sasuke Uchiha could never tire of kissing Naruto. Each kiss was different and always drawing different emotions out of him. The Uchiha pulled away and opened those coal colored eyes that were filled with hazy lust. He watched Naruto's bruised lips and the tongue that came out to lick those lips and Sasuke was pressing kisses to his boyfriend's jaw. He cradled Naruto's head with his right hand, while the other grasped his hip. The blonde turned his head, offering himself to his boyfriend without any resistance. Sasuke was getting really into it when nagging thought came through.

'Wasn't he supposed to be somewhere…doing something important…?'

'Oh, crap,' the Uchiha thought, pulling away regretfully and brought his wrist closer to his face to look at the time.

He was late.

Did he care?

Sasuke mentally shook his head. He'd rather not go in the first place, but he wasn't one to break tradition of him attending.

"Let's go, dobe." He grabbed Naruto's small hand and intertwined their fingers.

"We would have been on time if weren't so insistent on molesting me, teme," Naruto said in joking tone. He saw the way Sasuke was looking his watch and he knew they were late. He was just that hot.

A smirk, "You begged me to kiss you, if you recall dobe."

Sasuke was pulling them out the door and stopped to give Naruto time to lock the door. "It's your fault for being so…" The Uchiha saw the blonde nibble on his bottom lip, cutely. He was going to molest him again before they even made it to his car.

"So what?"

Naruto scowled, a beautiful blush heating his cheeks. "You know teme!"

The older man bent down to Naruto's adorable ear and placed his hands on that small waist, "Tell me."

"Hmm…fuck." The smaller man spun in Sasuke's arms, his blue eyes smoky with aphrodisia. "You look stunning, okay Sasuke."

Then Naruto pouted. "Everyone's going to try to take you from me tonight. Well, I won't let them. You're mine."

Sasuke chuckled at the swing in emotions. It was flattering to hear that Naruto liked the way he looked, but he thought his lover looked more handsome than he did.

'To each his own', he guessed.

"We belong to each other and no one can take you away from me, not even yourself."

Naruto took his hand and they were off to the benefit.

* * *

_**2 hours and 36 minutes…**_

* * *

**A** busty blonde who looked deceptively looked like they could have been in their thirties (but in reality was much older), looked toward the doors waiting for a certain Uchiha brat to enter. Don't get her wrong, Fugaku's sons were both brats, but the younger one in particular was a bitch to deal with.

He didn't speak much and had a hateful glare to repel people away from him. Tsuande didn't see him much last year, because he made showed up for about half an hour and then left.

Usually these benefits were two hours. Sasuke came for thirty minutes.

See, a brat.

She felt a hand touch her elbow softly. Turning, she saw was it was the older Uchiha brat and a beautiful blonde. She was almost sure the blonde was a…man. The younger generation really needed to stop confusing her.

"Good evening, Tsunade-san. Deidara, this is Tsunade, a friend of my late father. Tsunade, this is Deidara my very special person in my life."

Deidara beamed a smile in Itachi's direction, which caused the older man to blush a bit. A smaller hand shook Tsunade's. "Hello, it's very nice to meet you, Tsunade-san."

"Like wise." A waiter came by with a tray of champagne, which each member of the trio took one, except Tsunade who took two. The older woman downed each glass in one gulp. Itachi wasn't surprise, he had seen this woman really drink, but for Deidara, his eyes were bulging out of his head. Another waiter came around to collect glasses and took the woman's glasses from her.

"So, older gaki, where is that brother of yours?"

Itachi nodded his head toward the door, "Coming towards us now."

Indeed, Sasuke and a small blonde were coming in their direction.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow; did these Uchiha men have a fascination with blonde men or something?

Sasuke approached them with a grin on his face. "Good evening all." Tsunade saw the man next to the Sasuke giving her an odd look. The boy really was a looker. Soft blonde spikes and cerulean eyes, and she could tell there was a supple body underneath the suit.

"Is something wrong, gaki?"

Naruto's brow furrowed. "You have got to stop pretending that you're young, you old hag!"

Sasuke and Itachi shared a smirk, Deidara covered his mouth with his hand, and brown eyes widened in shock. "What did you call me, you little shit?"

"Your hearing has gone to hell too?" Naruto smirked. Sasuke wanted to laugh, he really did, but he didn't think anyone would appreciate it. Instead, he gave a lopsided grin that changed his entire face. Itachi was reminded of when Sasuke used to smile as a kid. It was refreshing to see. That's why he couldn't let anything happen to Uzumaki. In the short time Sasuke had known Naruto, the older Uchiha knew that the blonde meant the world to his younger brother.

Tsunade grabbed Naruto by the collar of his suit jacket and jerked him up to her height created by her heals. "What makes you think that I'm old? Do I look old to you? Hmm?"

Narrowed blues stared into her brown ones in boredom. "No, you don't. I know you're tricking people, but you don't fool me. I know you have to be at least two or three years older than Sasuke's mom."

It was a tense moment with brown and blue eyes clashing before both blondes broke out into a happy grin simultaneously. "What's your name kid?" She let Naruto go and he straightened out his jacket.

"Naruto Uzumaki at your service."

"And I am Tsunade, Naruto. Pray tell, how did you end up with the youngest Uchiha brat?"

Sasuke scowled and Naruto felt another smirk coming on, "He's my boss and well…" A hot blush took over those delicate features and Tsunade cackled like a manic.

"This is too rich. You couldn't resist Sasuke-gaki's charms, could you?"

The younger male smiled fondly at Sasuke, "Yeah, something like that."

The busty woman turned toward Sasuke, "How are you, Sasuke?"

"Good, now that I have Naruto, Tsunade-san." He looked absolutely devilish as he said this. The glee in his coal eyes was almost tangible.

If it was even possible, the small blonde turned even redder. Sasuke couldn't help the sweet smile that crossed his face. Naruto was just so adorable. He was so proud to have him at his side. The Uchiha wondered how Naruto would feel if he asked his angel to marry him. Sasuke knew it was too early in their relationship to ask him, but he couldn't imagine anyone else at his side for the rest of his life.

His thoughts were interrupted by Itachi calling his name. He saw crimson eyes looking at him in amusement, like Itachi knew what he was thinking.

Hn, as if. "Can I help you, Itachi?" Sasuke noticed that Tsunade was gone. Probably went to rein Jiraiya in.

"Did you read the file I gave you, little brother?"

Sasuke nodded. He and Naruto had discussed it one the way to the hotel, where the benefit was being held.

"I already had security already do a sweep of the entire building, twice, but they did not find anything. They're keeping an eye on everything and everyone in here."

"Is _she_ already here?" Sasuke asked in a monotone voice.

The older Uchiha held back sneer, "Yes, unfortunately." The room was filed with associates, doctors from Tsunade's large practice, and other people the Uchihas' didn't recognize. Itachi hadn't seen their mother yet. For her sake, he prayed that Sasuke and her never crossed paths tonight.

He was about to comment on their mother, when he saw Sasuke pull Naruto to dance with him. They looked very good together.

Dark and light.

Tall and short.

Quiet and loud.

Typical yin and yang comparisons.

"They look very good together, don't they?" Itachi looked down at the blonde standing in front of him.

"They do." The older man brushed a lock Deidara's hair behind his ear. The man before was just so alluring; he could never tire of looking at his face or just being in his company. He did regret not being in Japan more often. He was glad that the blonde wasn't involved with someone else.

A slow smile spread across his lips, "Would you like to dance, my love?"

Deidara's smile was his answer.

* * *

**SasuNaru be praised!  
**

* * *

_**22 minutes…**_

* * *

**K**arin had not seen Sasuke all night. That was the point of her showing up to this fucking boring event in the first place. Currently, she was sitting at her parent's table watching people mingle and generally have a good time.

She was not having a good time.

The Uchiha had probably brought that _blonde_ with him and was having the time of his fucking life. It wasn't fair. She had been engaged to him for five minutes before he turned her down directly by getting a boyfriend. How could he do that? She was beautiful. Any man would give their spleen to get with her. But he just turned her down, cold.

Kumito was about to continue mental ramblings when she caught a glimpse of the Uzumaki walking away from Sasuke. Probably to go the bathroom or something, which meant Sasuke was alone.

Now she could be alone with him.

She quickly got up from her seat and started to head in her Uchiha's direction before she felt her phone vibrate in her small purse. Pulling it out, she didn't recognize the number but decided to answer anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hey, _whore_. How's the party?"

Ugh, Suigetsu. "What do you want?"

The red head heard him chuckle on the other line. "Just informing you that what you want is on the roof. All Uzumaki has to do is going on the balcony. I'm sure you can make that happen, right _slut_?"

Karin gripped the phone tightly. "And he's ready? He knows what he looks like?"

"_Yes_," the younger man snapped.

"_Thank you_," she whispered.

"Whatever," and the line went dead. All she had to do was get Uzumaki on the balcony and Sasuke would be hers.

Starting tonight.

The short woman made her way toward Sasuke who was looking at his phone, typing away. Obviously, he was waiting for the blonde to come back. "Hello, Sasuke-kun."

Dark cold eyes rose and stared at her in irritation. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to see you tonight at all."

Her red eyes looked at him in confusion. "Why's that?"

Sasuke put his phone away. "I don't make it habit to deal with sluts."

Karin's eyes widened in horror, seeing this brought a smirk to his face. "What? You didn't think I wouldn't dig into your past to see what kind of woman my mother matched me with?"

"I-I-I'm not a whore, Sasuke-kun. I'm not. That was the past, you're my future now."

The Uchiha rolled his eyes. "Sure," reaching into his jacket, he pulled the picture of her and held it out to Karin to take. With a trembling hand, the red head took the picture. It was a photo of when she was with her old boyfriend and she was doing a sexy pose.

Naked.

Oh, God. The Uchiha knew about her past, he wouldn't want her. She could tell by the way he was looking at her. He looked so unforgiving. "I'm sure you understand that I will never want you."

Karin still had to try, "I can give you children. Don't you want an heir? Someone to carry on your name and give your fortune to?"

The tall man snorted, "I certainly would never want to tie myself to you in any way. Please, just go away."

"No-" She reached for him wanting to touch his arm. Karin wanted to plead with him to _consider_ choosing her.

"He told you to go away, Kumito." There was Naruto Uzumaki, the cause of her problems of the moment.

"_You_ go away, you fiancée stealing bitch."

Naruto stepped from behind her and went to Sasuke's side. Like he belonged there. They really did look good together. Naruto matched Sasuke; it was almost as if the blonde was made for the Uchiha.

"Calling me names is real mature. But as Sasuke said, 'He will never want you.' So, I'll refrain from calling you names. I won't sink down to your level, _Kumito_."

She saw Sasuke take a hold of Naruto's hand and press a sweet, deliberate kiss, before intertwining their fingers. "Come on Naruto, let's get some fresh air."

Sasuke was leading Naruto toward the balcony.

A cruel, vindictive sneer crossed her features making her look grotesque. "Go ahead Sasuke, lead him to his _death_."

She no longer wanted Sasuke Uchiha.

Karin Kumito wanted Sasuke Uchiha to suffer.

And suffer the Uchiha would.

But as the old saying goes, revenge is a bitch.

* * *

**SasuNaru be praised!**

* * *

_**8 minutes…**_

* * *

**S**asuke closed the door behind them as they stepped onto the balcony. He noticed that no one else was out here.

Perfect. He was alone with his blonde angel and they had such a romantic view. The night sky met with the still awake city. It really was an impressive view.

The taller man turned to look at the blonde beside and found that Naruto was admiring the view just like he had. He smiled. "It's a nice view."

"Yeah," Naruto answered absentmindedly, he was thinking about what Karin said. He knew that Sasuke would never want her, but what if he wanted children one day? Naruto couldn't give that.

But he wanted to be with Sasuke.

The small man didn't want to ever part with his boyfriend.

Not for anything in the world.

…He…

The blonde abruptly turned to his boyfriend, "I love you, Sasuke," Naruto blurted out in a rush. "I love just you and only you. I don't care that it's too soon or that we haven't been dating that long. You're my teme and I won't let anyone else have you." Cotton blues stared up at him with such sincerity that Sasuke felt his throat choke up but he knew what he wanted to say back.

No…what he needed to say. "Naruto, everything that I am loves you. You are the most important person to me. I've never had someone who's been the center of my world before. I do love you, so much, dobe." Sasuke pulled that small body close to him. The Uchiha could sense Naruto smiling into his chest. It made him feel so warm inside.

The dark haired man smirked as a thought occurred to him, "Oh, and dobe?"

The golden haired man pulled away, looked up at his boyfriend. "Yeah, teme?"

"You're mine, just in case you forgot," Sasuke said with a grin that lit up those normally cold eyes.

Naruto shook his head, exasperated. Sasuke was _so_ possessive sometimes. Strike that. All of the time! But, alas it was what made Sasuke who he is today and Naruto wouldn't change him for the world.

The blonde went back into his boyfriend's arms enjoying the love, warmth and comfort that came from him. They were just swaying to music they could hear distantly from inside.

Sasuke was just so…

So…_wonderful_…

There was a zip sound through the air and Naruto slumped forward into the Uchiha's arms. The pain was so incredible to the younger man that he blacked out immediately.

Sasuke wondered if the blonde was playing a trick on him. What could be wrong with the dobe? Placing a hand on the middle of Naruto's back, the Uchiha found something wet on his hands. The older man felt something run cold through him. The Uchiha felt his breathing slow down in nervousness.

He prayed to anyone and anything that was listening that it wasn't what he thought it was. He felt his hand move in slow motion…

Blood.

Blood, blood coming from his love's back. No, t-this couldn't be h-happening!

Naruto's blood.

Sasuke then felt like time sped up and the next thing he knew he was laying Naruto down on his front carefully.

Oh, _so_ carefully.

Sasuke took off his suit jacket and placed hard pressure on his blonde's back to stop the bleeding. God, this couldn't be happening. Naruto had just said…

No, he had to focus because Naruto was going to repeat it and repeat it and he would never get tired of hearing him say it. Because they were going to get married one day and nothing was going to stop them. Naruto was going to be an Uchiha and stay with him forever.

Fucking nothing was going to stop them.

Sasuke yelled for help and people came to the terrace were he could hear gasps. Those bystanders were just standing there.

Watching him.

Watching his angel bleed to death.

There was so much blood.

He finally snapped at them, "Somebody _better_ fucking call 119, right fucking _now_!"

The pressure was rushing to his head and he just kept praying and praying that Naruto made it through this.

But Sasuke knew something for sure.

Who _ever_ orchestrated these events was going to pay with their _fucking life_.

**You do not cost an Uchiha his most important person the opportunity to live without _forfeiting_ your own life as the cost.**

Sasuke could feel more blood leaking on his jacket despite the pressure. Dark eyes glanced at Naruto's face and frowned.

His blonde looked so pale. His Naruto was just clinging onto life…

The paramedics pushed through the door with the gurney. The Uchiha motioned to them through the crowd. They reached him and quickly began asking questions all of which Sasuke answered with a sense of detachment.

"Sasuke!" Someone was pushing through the crowd, moving people harshly and the young man was pulled into a hug. It was his big brother.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke didn't think he had ever heard this much emotion from his older brother ever.

"I'm fine," he snapped. He didn't want his brother's concern. "Naruto is…" the young man faltered. He couldn't finish his sentence. Naruto…

Crimson eyes watched in sorrow. Naruto couldn't die. The light was already gone from Sasuke's eyes and…

"Sasuke," the younger man turned to face his brother, "Go with him. I'll handle things here." The bluish black haired man nodded dully.

Sasuke focused on what was going on in front of him. Naruto was strapped carefully unto the gurney. The medics were monitoring his BP, making sure that it didn't drop suddenly. The paramedics knew they were going to have speed to the hospital. The blonde man didn't have much time left.

The tall man left his brother and was following after them when Tsunade stopped him. "Are you okay, Uchiha?"

The tall man answered in a chilling voice, "The love of my life was just shot in front of me. How would you feel?" The Uchiha sped walked to catch up the paramedics.

Tsunade bit her lip, worried for the couple. She hoped Sasuke wouldn't let this break him, because Naruto was going to need him more than ever. That loud blonde was going to need a strong support system in the Uchiha.

She just hoped he could provide it for Naruto.

* * *

_**Presently…**_

* * *

Naruto had been in surgery for hours now. The wait was killing him.

Was his love going to make it through this?

What if he…

No, Naruto would fight. He said that he didn't want to leave Sasuke, so Naruto would fight to live.

Any, Naruto was a fighter and he was Sasuke's. Naruto wasn't going anywhere unless he had _permission_.

The blonde dobe angel did not have permission to leave to him.

Not without Sasuke.

Finally, the doctor came from around the corner and approached Sasuke like one would a dangerous animal.

The dark haired man stood but his limbs felt so weak. He had to be strong for Naruto, his blonde dobe. Because, his blonde was going to need him more than ever.

"Are you Uchiha Sasuke?" The doctor asked trying to mask his nerves.

"Yes," the Uchiha replied quietly.

"We did everything that we could but…"

All Sasuke could hear was noise.

* * *

_When you deserve to be alive…_

_…**Alive**…_

* * *

**To be continued**_…_

* * *

So who still loves me after this chapter? Looks at the pitch forks. Yeah… let's make a deal. Tell me what you think and let's get to 600 plus reviews. And I will update close to that time. So how's that? Good? But remember you have to review my sasunaru lovers.

Love,

Cherry Jade

* * *

**On the next Love Deeper**: Revenge is on Sasuke's mind driving him to make a decision that he would never considered normally. What could that mean? Itachi-sama you have to stop him! Did Naruto live or die? What will become of Karin? Will Sasuke find out about her devious plot? Stay tuned!

Brought to you by:

_Cherry Jade Production _©

**In association with SasuNaru INC. ™**


	9. Then the Daises Die Part Two

**A/N: **So I received some death threats from people and death threats for Karin. Don't KILL me, kill Karin. She's deserves all the hate, it was her plan! LOL! I can say that everyone should be satisfied with what I have planned for this chapter!

**Warnings: Dangerous Situations!**, **Violence!**, **Vengeful!** Sasuke, **Comforting!** Itachi, **Nice Older Brother!** Itachi, **Annoying!** Sakura, **Sweet! Naruto**, **Cold!** Sasuke, and **SasuNaru** Fluff.

**Ages: **Sasuke:** 26, **Naruto:** 22, **Mikoto: **52**, Itachi**: 31, **Pein**: 33, **Konan**: 32 **Kisame**: 24, **Suigetsu**: 28, **Sakura: **23, **Karin**: 29, **Zabuza: **30**, Haku: **24**

**Disclaimer:** "Why did you kidnap me from the set of the movie, Sasuke?" The taller boy chuckled. "Because you are mine," the Uchiha said simply. "Eh? T-That's not a reason, teme." A smirk, "Sure, it is. Now lie back and let's have some fun, yeah?" Blue eyes widened, "EH?"

**D**edicated to those who reviewed, alerted, and favorited! You are all great!

**Enjoy! **

* * *

L**ove **D**eeper **

**June 23, 2011**

By**: C**herry** J**ade

_S_**o far away.  
It's growing colder without your love.  
Why can't you feel me calling your name?  
Can't break the silence,  
It's breaking me.  
All my fears turn to rage.  
And I'm alone now, me,  
And all I stood for.**

**-**_**Your **_**Star **by Evanescence

* * *

_Many Hours Later _

* * *

**Sasuke Uchiha **sat in the chair next to his angel's bedside. His larger hand engulfed Naruto's smaller one tightly. The blonde laid still those dark eyelashes closed in a relaxed manner, the heart monitor beeping rhythmically. The noise was a constant reminder of how Naruto even ended up here in the first place.

Naruto telling him that he loved him, Sasuke saying it back to him.

Then they were dancing together, enjoying each other's presence.

They were basking in their love, when that fatal moment happened.

Naruto was shot right in his arms.

He wondered what Naruto was thinking when they were just innocently dancing. The pain must have been excruciating, no wonder the blonde passed out so quickly. The Uchiha hoped his blonde woke up soon.

If only for a second just to reassure him that he was going to be okay.

Anything would be better than just sitting here listening to the monotonous beeping. It was driving him a bit insane; between the beep of the monitor and the rerun of memories of the few minutes before his love was shot in front of him.

But at least Naruto was going to be okay. That was the _only _positive thing about this situation. Sasuke thought back to what the doctor said when Naruto came out of surgery.

* * *

_Flashback__-_

* * *

"_We did everything that we could but…wait this isn't coming out right." The doctor ran his hands through his hair. Sasuke started to glare angrily at the doctor. What kind of bumbling fool kind of doctor was this? Sasuke took a threatening step in his direction. _

_The surgeon gulped, nervous. Of the two doctors working on Uzumaki-san, he had to go and give Uchiha-san the news. What bad luck he had. "We were able to remove the bullet from Uzumaki-san. We are relieved to tell you that bullet did not hit any major organs nor did it make any contact with his spine. Though he is in a coma, I believe this is due to shock and his body is merely resting. I think that he should be awake soon," he rushed out. _

_Sasuke let out a sigh of relief and he felt the pressure in his head abate. Naruto was going to be relatively okay. He just needed to wake up from his coma. _

_The tall doctor cleared his throat awkwardly, interrupting Sasuke's thoughts. "I was wondering Uchiha-san? We're you and Uzumaki-san dancing?"_

_Sasuke's gaze rose from the floor to stare blankly at the man before him. "What does that have to do with anything? _

"_Well, it's just that I think that's what saved Uzumaki-san's life. The bullet just missed his spine, as if he had moved a second before that if he hadn't, we would be dealing with a different situation." Sasuke didn't know how to feel about that. He supposed he was grateful that Naruto wasn't paralyzed, but his blonde should not have been shot in the first place. It should have been him, plain and simple. _

"_Thank you for that. What you said has put my mind at ease," the youngest Uchiha said in an empty tone. "What room is Naruto in?" _

"_503." _

_Sasuke nodded. "Is the room private?" _

"_No, sir." _

"_Then make it private, now." _

* * *

_-__End Flashback_-

* * *

**The **room had been made private like he wanted. Private rooms had their own bathrooms and in the event that when Naruto woke up, he wouldn't have to go down the hallway to find a bathroom. But the real the reason he wanted the room private because it would be much easier to protect Naruto. His dear older brother sent two people that he trusted to protect his blonde. The security guards stood outside the door.

Jugo and Kimimaro were stoic men and did as they were told without question. Sasuke gave both men a very short list of who was allowed and who was not.

Only he and Itachi were allowed. No one else. A nurse had come in here earlier to tell him that he had leave because visiting hours had long been over. Sasuke gave the woman a dark glower that made her run from the room. He hadn't seen her since.

Sasuke lifted Naruto's delicate hand and pressed a kiss in the warm palm. His Naruto was so pale lying on the bed. He looked so innocent when he was sleeping. The Uchiha wanted Naruto to wake up so he could gaze into his blue eyes and express how sorry he was.

_Sorry for dragging him to that stupid benefit. _

_Sorry for not protecting him better. _

_Sorry for not being the one laying in that bed right now. _

"Naruto…dobe, I'm…" Truthfully, the tall man didn't know what to say. Or maybe he did, but he couldn't get the words out. He pressed another kiss to Naruto's hand and then pressed it against his forehead. He willed some of his positive thoughts into Naruto. Coal eyes slipped closed; the older man was getting sleepy.

But he had to stay awake; his blonde needed him to be awake so Sasuke could watch over him. He was going to go down to the cafeteria and get some coffee. Sasuke rose slowly to his full height watching Naruto for any movement. Then he leaned down and kissed Naruto forehead. The tall man pulled away, a bitter smile crossing his lips.

Sasuke turned around and headed for the door. Once he was outside, he took a deep breath and opened his eyes slowly. "I'll be back soon. I'm going to get some coffee."

"Of course, Uchiha-san," the security guards answered in unison.

* * *

ﻼﻼ

**C**hapter 9

_**T**__hen the Daises Die _

**P**art Two

ﻼﻼ

* * *

**Sakura** rushed through the sliding doors of the hospital. She had been woken up in the middle night and went to the bathroom. When she tried to go back to sleep, she found that she couldn't. Turning on the TV, she wanted to watch the news and find out the weather for later today. But instead there was breaking news. The story was about a man being shot outside of a benefit.

The name of the victim?

_Uzumaki Naruto. _

Her ex-boyfriend.

The pink haired woman literally jumped out of her bed as if it was on fire and ran to put on some clothes. She grabbed her purse and her keys on her way to hospital. Sakura was going to be with Naruto in his time of need.

She couldn't believe that Naruto was shot at benefit for medical research. How messed up was that? But she figured it had something to do with Sasuke-kun. Well, she had some choice words for him. The pink haired woman would get Naruto back now.

No one was going to stop her. Her blonde man needed her to care for him and that's what she was going to do.

"Hello," Sakura said out of breath. "I'm Haruno Sakura and I'm looking for Uzumaki Naruto. Could you tell me what room he's in?" The nurse looked back at her computer and typed on the keyboard beneath her fingers. The nurse turned back to look at Sakura in the eye.

"He's in room 925. Take the elevator and go down the hall. When you do, make a left."

Sakura nodded eagerly. Finding the elevator, she waited for about twenty seconds before the doors opened; she went in and pressed the 'nine' button. The pink haired woman rubbed her expanding stomach to calm her nerves. She hoped that Sasuke-kun wasn't there. Sakura couldn't deal with him right now.

She wouldn't be able to focus with that piercing stare on her making feel so…_worthless_.

Yes, Sasuke made her feel worthless, like she wasn't supposed to be anywhere around Naruto. She knew that she didn't deserve him, but she needed him to reconcile so they could be a family.

_Her, Naruto, and the baby_.

Sai didn't want to be with her anymore and he only wanted shared custody. She was alone; she needed someone to be there for her.

Someone to go with her to the appointments to see the doctor. She wanted someone to watch her eat weird cravings and call them gross. The pink haired woman wanted someone to rub her back after she sometimes still threw up in the mornings.

She was tired of this _loneliness_.

Beside, Sakura always wanted to start a family with Naruto. He was the man for her. He was caring, funny, generous, and loving. Sakura knew he was going to be a great father to her baby. All she had to do was convince him. Convince him to spend less time with Sasuke-kun. Or maybe find a different job with another company all together so they could be a _family_.

Nothing was going was to stop her, not even her crush on Sasuke-kun.

The elevator dinged and the doors swiftly opened. She stepped out and followed the nurse's directions. As Sakura got closer to the end of the hall, where Naruto's room was, she saw two huge men standing in front of the door. She came to a stop before him. Sakura eyed them up and down, but they just continued to stare into the opposite wall.

"Umm, excuse me? I need to see Naruto. If you'll stop blocking the door? Thanks?"

The men continued to stare ahead, bored. Her voice was really irritating.

Kimimaro wanted Sasuke-san to return quickly, so _she_ would go away.

Jugo especially couldn't stand the self entitlement that was found in her tone.

Like she had rights to Uzumaki-san.

Well, Sasuke-san had given orders and he was prepared to obey them.

Sakura gritted her teeth. Why the fuck weren't they moving, Naruto was behind that door, waiting for her. He _needed_ her.

"Move!" The pregnant woman spat out nastily, getting frustrated.

Finally, brown eyes stared down emotionlessly into her spring green eyes. "Sasuke-san gave me orders not to let anyone beyond this door. He did not mention any female visitors with pink hair."

Sakura frowned, was he insulting her? This man was security guard? Sasuke had ordered no visitors but himself? The pink haired woman ran a hand through pink locks, coming up with a story to get her inside the room, "Sasuke-kun didn't want Naruto to see me because he knows Naruto still has feelings for me," she lied. Actually, she had no idea whether Naruto still cared for her. Judging from the past couple of their interactions, he was completely wrapped up in Sasuke, not even batting an eyelash in her direction.

She saw the orange haired man staring over her shoulder, pointedly.

Sakura turned and gasped. Sasuke-kun! He looked _so_ devastatingly handsome. His clothes were a bit crumbled and his blue tie was loosened from around his neck. He looked like a model posing for Armani. In his hand, there was a cup with what she could only assume was coffee.

He didn't even look at her as he approached the door, "Make sure this…" The Uchiha seemed to be looking for the appropriate term to describe her, "_woman_ leaves, Jugo. She doesn't need to be anywhere near Naruto." Kimimaro was already tensed, ready for anything with this angry woman before them.

What did he mean she couldn't be anywhere near Naruto? That wasn't his decision to make. Sakura grabbed his arm and pulled as hard as she could. "No! You're not going to dismiss me like you used to do in college. I'm a big girl now, and I demand that you let me see Naruto, _now_." She glowered into the back of his spiky head.

Sasuke yanked his arm from her gasp roughly almost making her tumble over. He turned and faced her, a fierce expression on his handsome face, his coal colored eyes cold as the winters in Antarctica. "I am going to_ continue_ to dismiss like you're _used_ to. Naruto doesn't need to see you right now. _You_ don't need to see him right now. He's no longer your concern. Now leave quietly or I'll have Kimimaro throw your ass into the elevator and _make you_ leave." Sasuke didn't really give a fuck that she was pregnant and that he could have caused her to fall. He was in a violate mood right now and seeing her here was pissing him the _fuck_ off. How dare she come _here_, to the hospital, and demand anything. She had broken Naruto's precious heart. She was such a selfish woman. Sasuke turned again to go back into Naruto's room when he heard the wench speak.

"It's _**your**_ fault Naruto is laying in that bed fighting for his fucking life right now!" Sakura yelled, getting worked up. Her breathing was labored as if she had just run a marathon. She didn't know actually why Naruto was shot, however it seemed to wound the man in front of her because he stopped abruptly.

Sasuke froze.

What did she just say to him? Who the fuck did she think she was?

This woman had a lot of nerve. She cheated on Naruto, threw his love back his face and now she was trying to get him out of the way so she could still have Naruto back? Sasuke felt intense anger rise in him. The Uchiha pinched the bridge of his nose, aggravated with her presence. He had to calm down; she was just trying to hurt him.

The bluish black haired man released a sigh, he turned around expeditiously. He made sure he had that wench's attention. "I want you to listen to me very clearly, Haruno. Naruto and I, we are together, as in a _couple_. He _loves_ me, just as I l_ove_ as him. One day soon, we're going to get married. So don't _you _stand there and try to make me feel guilty about what happened to him. You're the one who _fucked_ another man in his bed while Naruto was at work. I'm going to take care of Naruto because he's mine to love and protect now. He doesn't _need_ used goods," Sasuke sneered, his lips curled in disgust.

Sakura was stunned speechless, only hearing two phrases.

_They were together? _

_Sasuke and Naruto were going to get married? _

She stumbled back in shock. No, Sasuke had to be lying. But what did Sasuke have to gain by lying to her? If he wanted to hurt her he was doing a fantastic job because she was crushed. The Uchiha glared bore into her harshly. His hate for her was honest because she had hurt Naruto. She could tell that Sasuke was going to hurt people who hurt the man in that room. He probably was going to enjoy it too.

Naruto was out of her league now wasn't he? Tears welled up in her eyes, making them look shiny.

She saw the tall man close the door with more force than necessary. Then Kimimaro and Jugo resumed their earlier position.

Standing in front of the door and staring impassively at the opposite wall. She felt everything slipping away from her. Because she was so stupid and selfish she was going to be alone.

Sakura drew in a shaky breath and turned back around to head back to the elevator slowly. Her green eyes were downcast not even looking where she was going.

Now, Sakura Haruno was truly alone. It would stay that way for many months until her baby was born. Then it would be the two of them as a family.

* * *

ﻼﻼ

* * *

**Sasuke** took his seat by his angel once again and set his coffee on the little table by Naruto's bed. He took hold of Naruto's hand and pressed another kiss with as much tenderness as he could. This man meant so much to him. He was going to give Naruto the world. With his other hand, Sasuke reached up and brushed those sun kissed strands that made up his fringe away from his forehead. Those long fingers trailed down the soft skin of his face down to his love's jaw. The Uchiha's thumb rubbed Naruto's jaw in tender motion.

Sasuke bit his lip when he felt his eyes start to sting. He hadn't cried since his father died years ago. But this wasn't the same pain. Naruto wasn't supposed to be laying in this bed in a coma. He was supposed to be at work today with Sasuke complaining about long meetings or giving Sasuke those sweet kisses that he knew the Uchiha liked _so_ much.

The dark haired man brushed the tears that fell of his cheeks. He hoped that Naruto really wouldn't have any lasting damage from someone's fuck up. He got up from his seat and stood over Naruto once more. With the beeping of the machine in his ears, Sasuke leaned down and laid a kiss against Naruto's pale lips. He pulled back and stared at his unconscious boyfriend. The Uchiha took his seat again and grasped Naruto's hand.

Sasuke lost track of time just gazing at Naruto, lost in his thoughts. Thoughts about how he was going to kill who did this to Naruto.

He knew it was Karin. He knew it like he knew his angel's eyes were blue. Karin was responsible for his blonde laying in the bed. It was as transparent for anyone to see.

Itachi called him after Naruto had been admitted to the hospital to tell him that they had caught the shooter. One of the guards that were keeping watch outside in a car at the party spotted him from across the street trying to slip into an alleyway unnoticeable, but she had caught him by running down with her car. Knowing that he was he was in danger he quickly gave up Suigetsu as his boss. It wasn't hard to connect the dots.

Karin had hurt _his_ _blonde_ with Suigetsu's help.

And they were going to fucking _pay_.

But right now, Naruto came first and foremost. Naruto needed him to be there for him.

Sasuke was about to reach for his coffee when his phone rang. He didn't feel like talking to anyone, but it could be important. Pulling it out of his pocket and pressing 'talk', the Uchiha answered, "Hello?"

"Sasuke, its Kisame. H-how is Naruto? Is he… o-okay?" The vice president's voice sounded so grief stricken. Just the way Sasuke felt.

"Naruto's stable, Kisame. However, he's in a coma," the Uchiha said in an empty tone. He wouldn't be the same until Naruto was awake and looking into his eyes with those gorgeous blue eyes.

He heard Kisame audibly swallow and then let out a sigh over the phone. Sasuke knew this had to be hard on him. Naruto and Kisame grew up together and to hear his friend was in the hospital due a gun shot was tough.

"Itachi briefed me on the Karin situation, Sasuke. Itachi wants to go to the police with all the information collected but…" Kisame broke off abruptly as if he were thinking something important over. "Sasuke, before I worked with Itachi, I ran with some not so savory characters. I still talk to these people from time to time. They were there for me when I was going through some shit. I want to offer their services to you Sasuke. They'll do what whatever you want no questions asked. The price has to be right though and I'll take care of the payment should you want to use them…Shit, Itachi would kill me if he heard what I was offering you."

Sasuke eyes widened with every sentence he was hearing. Frankly, he didn't want the police involved either. But did he want to take Kisame up on his offer?

It was tempting. _Very tempting_.

Sounded really fucking good, actually.

An easy way to get Suigetsu and Karin at the same time.

A way to make them pay for fucking up Naruto's life by harming him.

Make them experience pain for what they had done. He nearly swooned at the implication of having vengeance for Naruto.

The Uchiha swallowed and rubbed his forehead tiredly. It sounded brilliant, best thing he heard since Naruto wasn't going to be paralyzed. He wanted them to pay, but he had to think this through, carefully. "Kisame…I appreciate the offer, but I have to think about it. Naruto comes first, always."

"I know Sasuke, believe me Naruto's wellbeing always comes first, but I just wanted you to know that I will do everything I can to help you and help the situation."

"I…thank you, Kisame. Thank you so much."

"Call me when you've made a decision and I'll be praying for Naruto."

"I will," Sasuke said quietly.

The Uchiha hung up and placed the phone in his pocket.

He could see why Itachi certainly kept Kisame around. He was a very resourceful man. Interesting too.

Sasuke was about to take Naruto's hand into his own again when the door opened up and the nurse came in. She looked frazzled. At least it wasn't the same one from earlier; he would have thrown her out and requested a better nurse to look after Naruto.

Kimimaro and Jugo must have searched her to make sure that she wasn't going to harm his Naruto.

The small woman checked her charts and wrote down new numbers in her book. The nurse changed Naruto's fluid bag and then turned to Sasuke. "Have you noticed any movements from Uzumaki-san?"

"No, none."

"Alright, then." She wrote something down in her binder and then closed it.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at her, "Is it detrimental to Naruto that he hasn't moved?"

She looked up from Naruto's monitor. "No, it's normal. He's in a real deep sleep trying to recover. He'll wake up when he's ready."

The taller man nodded his expression solemn. He would simply be here for Naruto; he wouldn't deprive him of his presence.

The nurse left and Sasuke was once again alone with Naruto. He took his seat by Naruto once again and grasped that small hand gently. With his other hand, his rubbed Naruto's arm up and down in a soothing motion. He hoped his blonde angel would be able to feel his love and support.

He wanted Naruto to feel that Sasuke was here for him and would continue to be here for him because he loved Naruto so much.

Sasuke smiled at Naruto, he would be strong for the both of them because Naruto wouldn't expect anything less from his _teme_. Sasuke wanted to be the kind of man Naruto could be proud of.

Because as soon as Naruto was better, Sasuke was going to take some time away from work and just pamper his love. They would go on dates, travel, and what ever else Naruto wanted to do.

The door opened again. Sasuke turned in his chair and saw that it was Itachi. He had a duffle bag in one hand and the other had to be food. "Hello, Sasuke. How is Naruto?"

The youngest Uchiha placed Naruto's hand down on the bed, benevolently. "He's in a coma," Sasuke said flatly. The older man nodded. He wasn't going to rise to Sasuke's bait because he knew his brother was just looking for a reason to fight. He knew his little brother wanted to feel something another than the anguish he was feeling now.

Itachi handed the duffle bag to Sasuke, which the tall man accepted confused. "What's this?"

"A change of clothes, little brother."

Sasuke nodded and was about to place the bag on the floor, but his brother stopped him. "No, go shower in the bathroom and then you are going to eat. Naruto would want you to keep yourself healthy."

The younger brother shot Itachi a glare and marched toward the bathroom with the bag. There was no arguing with Itachi, it was like fighting with himself. Well, except that he was the cooler and better brother.

Itachi looked at the blonde on the bed and shook his head sorrowfully.

What happened to Naruto was…tragic. He knew who was responsible. As much as he would love to handle this himself, he was a man of principles. Though if Deidara was in this same situation, Itachi knew that he wouldn't be able to handle this kind of crisis with the same grace as Sasuke. Kumito and Hozuki would have been dead long ago.

But it wasn't Deidara, so the older man could think straight without emotions clouding his judgement. Itachi was going to let the Japanese Police handle this. Suigetsu was going to be arrested soon and they would be able to connect the shooting to that wench Karin. Naruto would be safe and everything would be handled legally. Itachi hoped that Sasuke was on board with that plan. Even if he wasn't, Itachi would have to persuade him because this was the best way to manage such a situation as delicate as this one.

Itachi took the sandwiches and a bottle of water out the out the bag. He laid them on the table and waited for Sasuke to come out of the bathroom.

His gaze strayed to Naruto once again and he couldn't help but notice that the dull colors of the hospital didn't do Naruto justice. The young man should be in a meeting right now demonstrating his brilliance and his talent in the board room. He should be proving to old associates who had underestimated him previously that they were wrong.

But alas, he was stuck here in the hospital in the coma, all because he loved his younger brother, who his mother engaged to a psychotic woman. Sasuke would never talk to that woman again.

Itachi had advised his mother as such already too. Immediately, after his baby brother left, she had wanted to follow Sasuke to the hospital be a mother to him. But he had warned her that Sasuke would in an atrocious state of mind and would expend all his hurt and anger at her should she visit Sasuke. She backed down not wanting to cause any more problems for her son, but Itachi knew she would be deterred for long because she was as headstrong as any Uchiha. It seemed like a trait that father had found likeable.

The older Uchiha brother heard the door open and saw Sasuke step out in the clothes he brought for him. Dark casual pants, with matching shoes and black button down dress shirt.

An Uchiha should always be dressed properly not matter what the situation.

"Thanks, Itachi."

The older man nodded and gestured toward the food. "Now come, little brother, you have to eat. After that we have to discuss what's going to happen."

Sasuke walked toward the table and took one of the sandwiches and resumed his seat by Naruto's bedside. Sitting near Naruto was the only thing that brought him a sliver of comfort right now. The door opened again and it was Kimimaro with another chair. "Here is the other chair you requested, Uchiha-san."

The chair was placed next to Sasuke's. "Thank you, Kimimaro. It is greatly appreciated."

"Welcome, boss." The door closed gently and Itachi sat down.

Sasuke didn't realize how hungry he was until his was down to his last bite of his sandwich. Itachi handed Sasuke both the other sandwich and the bottle of water.

Itachi waited until Sasuke was halfway before speaking, "Sasuke, have you given any thought to how you want this crisis handled?"

The younger man took a sip of water. "I've been focusing on Naruto, Itachi," Sasuke said, somewhat avoiding the question.

"I know you have Sasuke, but I know you. Every time you look at your boyfriend can you honestly say you have not thought about making them pay? When we both know who is responsible?"

Sasuke scowled angrily, "Of course I've thought about making those_ people_ fucking pay! They deserve to _die_ for what they have done! But I am going to focus my energy on Naruto because he needs me here. With him."

Itachi saw true hatred in his brother eyes for Kumito and Hozuki. If Sasuke could, he would probably kill them without even batting an eyelash. But he couldn't let Sasuke's hands be tainted with taking another human life. No matter how irreparable they were. The older Uchiha didn't want his brother to sink their level.

"Let me handle this for you, Sasuke. You're too emotional about Naruto. You need someone to take of this incident without making rash decisions."

Sasuke reached over and placed the water bottle on the table. Then he turned away from his older brother. The younger Uchiha clasped Naruto's hand once more, interlacing their fingers. "Thank you for the food and change of clothes, Itachi. I want to be alone with Naruto now."

The older man exhaled slowly. He knew when he was being dismissed. "Fine, just give some consideration to what I have said, little brother."

"Hn."

The subject matter was officially closed. Itachi turned the door and left with making a sound.

Sasuke laid his dark head beside Naruto's hip on the bed.

He just needed to rest his eyes for a minute. His angel was so warm and inviting, luring him to a peaceful place inside his mind.

Sasuke Uchiha was asleep in a matter of minutes.

* * *

**SasuNaru be praised!**

* * *

**The** Uchiha found himself in a strange predicament.

He knew it had to be a dream because Naruto was in a coma.

Sasuke felt fingers running through his hair just the way Naruto loved to do when they were spending precious time together. Those small fingers would start with the spiky part and work his fingers into the scalp. Then he would message until Sasuke had to stop him because he would be useless and then fall asleep.

But it was a dream because Naruto was in a coma.

Coal eyes cracked opened lazily, he saw blue eyes staring him. Sasuke blinked and then closed his eyes again.

He still felt those fingers.

Sasuke's eyes snapped opened to find Naruto watching him with those expressive blue eyes. The older man sat up straighter and wet his lips. "N-Naruto? You're awake and…" His eyes were prickling again with tears.

"Yes, Sasuke I'm awake," the blonde croaked. The blonde pulled the oxygen from his cute button nose gently and waited for his boyfriend to react. Sasuke was staring at him in wonderment. Those coal eyes were wide and unfocused.

Obviously his Naruto needed some water.

The Uchiha shot of the chair and snatched his water bottle from the bedside table. He unscrewed the cap and went closer to Naruto until the bottle's opening was close to his angel's lips. Naruto tipped his head back a little and Sasuke leveled the bottle to give Naruto a bit of the water at a time.

The blonde took a few more sips before Sasuke took away and closed the bottle. He placed he bottle back on the bedside table. The Uchiha took Naruto's hands in his and interlaced their fingers. "How are you feeling? Do you need me to call a doctor?"

Naruto smiled at Sasuke. His boyfriend was so caring. "No, no doctors yet. I just want to talk to you. I feel really sore and stuff in my side. But I'm fine. See?" Sasuke saw Naruto wiggling his toes from under the blanket.

Sasuke didn't know what he did to receive such an amazing resilient person in his life but he was glad Naruto was here. "So, you're okay?" The older man asked skeptically.

The blonde just continued to smile, "Yes, I'm still lethargic. But that's to be expected, right?" The smile slipped from Naruto's lips. A thought occurred in the blonde's mind. Sasuke must have been so worried about him. The small blonde could only imagine what Sasuke went through. "How are you? I know me getting shot such must have been traumatic for you. And for that I am sorry."

Sasuke stared at Naruto unwaveringly. It was the kind of stare someone gave when they were falling in love with the other person all over again. The Uchiha pulled their hands apart and grasped the sides of Naruto's face softly, his thumbs rubbing those velvet cheeks. "_Never_ apologize for something that was out of your control. I don't want you thinking about me at all. You need to concentrate on yourself. You need to get better so this nightmare can be over." With that said, Sasuke gave those soft full lips a kiss and he felt like he was melting when Naruto kissed him back, devotedly. The Uchiha tilted Naruto's head back gently and his angel opened his mouth.

Sasuke tasted his blonde.

Tasted what had almost been taken away from him.

_**With that one kiss, a decision was made in Sasuke's mind. **_

Naruto pulled away, out of breath. Thin arms wrapped around Sasuke's neck and pulled him down for a hug. He just wanted to be close to Sasuke. He felt his teme run a hand down his back soothingly, while the other hand caressed his hair, lovingly. Those blue were half opened, but the blonde could feel fatigue take over. He just woke up, why was he so exhausted? "Teme, I'm tired."

Sasuke pulled away slightly and watched Naruto yawn and then rub his eyes like a kid. His dobe was so cute. "Naruto, rest for tonight. I have something to care of. I'll see you in the morning."

Naruto nodded and lay against the pillows again. Sasuke leaned down and pressed another kiss on Naruto's lips. "I love you, Naruto," he whispered sweetly against petal lips.

A smile, "I love you, too Sasuke. Very much." The Uchiha motioned for his blonde to sit up and rearranged the pillows so his love would be more comfortable. The blonde tested the new position, still smiling at his boyfriend.

Sasuke felt the beginnings of a smile, but it fell away when his angel closed his eyes. He knew Naruto was asleep now.

Once he was outside the door, he turned to Jugo and Kimimaro and gave them a measured stare. "I'll be back. Watch him."

"Yes, sir."

Pulling his cell phone from his pocket, he found the number he was looking for a pressed 'call'. A deep voice answered, "Hello?"

"Kisame, how soon can your friends meet me? I have a plan I want executed tonight."

* * *

_**Sasuke/Naruto be praised**_!

* * *

_Three hours later…_

**Sasuke **looked outside the SUV's passenger window with night vision binoculars at the house that still had its lights on.

They were at Karin's house. She lived at the end of the street in a neighborhood that didn't have many houses. Her house was partly hidden by large trees but you could still see parts of the house from the right angle. They had come and were surprised to find there were no street lights in this neighborhood. They quickly turned off their headlights and waited for a bit.

It was just him and a man named Zabuza Momochi in the SUV.

One of Kisame's friends.

The other one named Haku was completing a solo mission.

"Are you sure you want to this do this?" A deep raspy voice asked, interrupting his thoughts.

Sasuke turned away from the window to look at the light brown skin man beside him. He lowered the binoculars to his lap. "I wouldn't have called Kisame if I wasn't."

Zabuza smirked, amused. "Revenge is a tricky business. Once you have it, you're content, but it can make you cross lines that you're would never consider otherwise. This could blow up in your face."

"It won't," the younger man snapped.

"So, cocky."

The older man nodded his head in the direction of the house. The lights had been turned off downstairs. That meant that stupid bitch was either going out or she was going to bed. Sasuke put the binoculars up again, her curtains were pulled apart and her bedroom was upstairs with the windows facing toward them. He could see her undressing…gross.

Sasuke put the item in his hand down. "It's time, she's upstairs. You remember the plan?" Both men were dressed in black with black boots to match. They had ski masks to hide their identities.

The brown eyed man scoffed, "You think this is the first murder I've ever pulled off?"

"No."

"Glad you think so Uchiha, let's go virgin."

A hard glare was Zabuza's answer.

* * *

**Karin Kumito **was enjoying her lukewarm shower. Mixed with the lavishing soap, it all felt very good.

She was especially feeling good this night.

That insufferable blonde fiancée slut was in hospital. She hoped he died from his wound. Karin also hoped Sasuke was suffering.

That fucker should have chosen her and then no one would have been hurt. But it was Sasuke's problem now.

She finished washing the conditioner out of her hair and the soap off her body before she turned off the water. Wrapping the towel around her slim body, the red head slid the door open and stepped on her bathroom mat. Karin walked to the counter and looked in the mirror.

The red head was going to have to blow dry her hair right now because she was meeting her mom in the morning. They were going to a have a light breakfast, do little shopping, and then have lunch. After that she was going to have dinner with her father and one of his associates. She heard from her mother that the man she was having dinner with was a good looking.

Karin had something to look forward to in the morning. The slim woman bent down to reach for her blow drier. She plugged it in and held the drier to her head. The red head dried her hair with one hand, brushed her long red hair with he other.

She continued to do this until her the lights in the bathroom cut off.

God, did the fucking breaker trip again? Only some of her hair was dry.

Well, Karin guessed she had to go downstairs and look. The red headed woman was really tired and she had to be up relatively early in the morning. Karin wrapped the towel tighter around her and opened the bathroom door.

When she walked out of her bedroom door, she heard noises downstairs.

She gasped quietly. Did someone break in? Did they know she was here?

It was dark in the hallway so she didn't see that gloved hand that reached out and grabbed her by the hair and bashed her head against the wall. The small woman cried out, but the hand slammed her head again. Then she was dragged back into the bedroom and tossed on the floor. The woman's towel loosened and fell to the floor.

"**Disgusting**," she heard her assailant whisper in a repulsed voice as the person saw her nakedness. The voice kind of sounded familiar to her. Just who was this?

Karin held her hand in front of her face and felt blood drip down from her forehead. Luckily, she had her contacts in or her glasses would be broken right now. "Please, d-don't hurt me anymore. I-I'll give you cash. You can have my fucking jewelry! Just don't hurt me!"

The moon that came in through the window provided some light. She saw the man pull off his mask and stuff it in his pants pocket.

_Sasuke-kun_.

It was Sasuke that broke into her house?

What was he doing here?

An evil smirk crossed his face before he kicked her in the ribs. "Ah!"

"You thought you could try to kill the one I _love_ and not _pay_ for it? You're dumber than you look, whore." Another swift kick came and Karin let out a pain filled gasp. She fell on her side and tried to scoot away from the vicious man. God, she was regretting having Uzumaki shot. The pain in her ribs was making it hard for her to breathe.

"Did you _think_ that I wouldn't hunt you down like the animal you are? Do you know how many hours I sat beside Naruto and wished it was me in his place? He should have _never_ been involved. You should have come after _me_ and left him out of it!"

Sasuke rubbed his hands over his face and then shook his head slowly, as if he was thinking. Then his deep voiced boomed, "You should have come at me bitch! You should've come at me!"

He placed his boot on her head and pressed down hard. She placed a hand on the foot trying to remove it. Sasuke leaned down and grabbed that hand. He twisted it at an odd angle before it snapped. Karin started to let out a pain filled scream but the Uchiha slid his foot to her throat to silence her. "But no, you wanted to come after _Naruto_ and hurt him to get to me. Well, here I am, Karin!"

Sasuke removed his foot and backed away to look at the damage. The stupid bitch was coughing up blood on her carpet and struggling to get away from him.

Too bad she wasn't leaving this room alive.

The Uchiha pulled the gun that was behind his back. Zabuza had given had a gun that already had the silencer in place. "Get up, bitch." He flipped the safety off.

Karin attempted to get to her feet, but couldn't. Her eyes were closed in pain. The red haired woman felt like she was going to vomit. "I-I can't, Sasuke." She coughed again. "I-please. I n-never meant any h-harm. I j-j-just…" The tears were coming fast and she didn't know what to say to make Sasuke not hurt her anymore. To spare her life.

A cruel smile crossed his face, his eyes filling with pure hate. Sasuke's coal eyes turned into those of a killer. "Save your explanations because I don't care to hear them."

Sasuke aimed his gun at her head. "Goodbye, Kumito. I'll see you in hell."

The dark haired man squeezed the trigger and watched the blood splatter on the wall. The body slumped to the floor. He saw the red liquid drip and stained the carpet. Her red eyes were staring at him unseeing. He relished the image.

Zabuza came into the room with a bag of what Sasuke assumed as stolen goods. He looked at the dead woman on the floor. "Oh, I didn't think you had the guts to kill her. Wow, and in the head too. Vicious."

Sasuke flip the safety on and placed the gun in the waist band of his pants behind him. "Everything's finished downstairs?"

"Yeah, nothing much worth stealin'. The bitch has _horrible_ taste."

"She was a classless, slut."

Zabuza chuckled lowly. "You are a cold son of a bitch, Uchiha! She's not even dead ten minutes and you're already referring to her in past tense. If you ever get tired of the corporate world, give me a call. I could use someone like you. C'mon, let's go." They put on their ski masks and left the bedroom.

Both men made their through the house quickly and quietly. In no time, they were back in the SUV and driving away.

"So, Uchiha. How do you feel now that you've had your revenge?"

Sasuke pulled off his mask. A grin overtook those features. "I feel really… good."

* * *

**Haku** was glad for his small stature. He was able to slip through many tight places and go unnoticed.

He also was very fast.

The security at the Hozuki residence was a joke. There was one in the front and one in the back. They were kind of sluggish, probably tired.

This job was going to be easy and very quick. When Kisame called and told him at the last minute that he needed a favor, he was only too happy to oblige. He missed Kisame and all the fun times they had together with Zabuza. But that was the past.

Currently, he was in Hozuki's bedroom, underneath the bed waiting for him to come out of the bathroom with his gun in hand. Silencer included.

Fool, didn't even have the intelligence to lock his window.

Oh, well.

He heard the bathroom door open. The springs in the bed made no sound as Hozuki got comfortable.

Haku waited and he waited. When he thought it was a good amount of time past, he slithered from under the bed and rose quickly. He placed the gun at Suigetsu head and put a finger to his lips to speak whisper.

"What do you want?" The platinum blond gritted out. Fuck! How did the guards not catch this fucking assassin? Was he going to die? He didn't want to die. Suigetsu opened his mouth to scream but the gun was placed at his temple.

Haku gave Suigetsu a sweet smile and whispered, "Sasuke Uchiha wants you to know you never should have agreed to work with Karin. He's says to regret your decision in the afterlife." The small man grabbed a pillow and put it over the blond's head to further muffle any sounds.

The brunette put one bullet in Hozuki's head and saw the body slump lifelessly. He moved the pillow down and shot another bullet in his heart. He tossed the pillow to the other side of the bed. The brunette placed his gun in his holster.

His gloved hands pulled the cover up over the dead man's body as if he were asleep. No one would check for him until morning.

Haku escaped the way he came in through the window. He climbed down and made it out the lawn and out the neighborhood without anyone ever seeing him.

He made it to his black car and drove off into the night.

Haku came to a stop light. While he was waiting, he sent a text.

* * *

**Sasuke** managed to go home, shower, and change his clothes. Then he drove back to the hospital and went to Naruto's hospital room, where he stood and watched his angel.

Naruto was still asleep, just like Jugo and Kimimaro said he was.

He was glad that Naruto was getting the rest he needed without any interruptions.

A pale hand brushed Naruto's cheek lovingly. He would do anything for his blonde. _Absolutely anything. _

Kill, maim, torture, or even quit his job that he was fond of doing.

Anything to ensure Naruto's continued happiness.

He learned that tonight when he killed Karin and hired Haku to kill Hozuki.

Sasuke didn't feel anything but relief now that Karin was gone. The dark haired man actually enjoyed pulling the trigger. It was so refreshing to feel something other than worry, guilt, and rage like he had been feeling for the past day. He hadn't heard word on Hozuki yet, but that was fine. As long as the job got done.

The Uchiha leaned down and pressed his lips to Naruto's full ones. He pulled away a moment later when his phone vibrated in his pocket.

He pulled it out and saw that it was a text from a number he didn't recognize, it read: _It's done just the way you wanted._

The business owner smiled in satisfaction.

Everything went according to plan. Kisame was going to take care of the cover up. Absolutely _nothing_ would be traced back to him.

Wonderful.

He typed a text back. _Thank you. _

A satiated grin and gleaming dark eyes stared at the cell phone.

Things were finally looking up.

* * *

_**To be continued. **_

* * *

**A/N:** So who likes revenge? I do. Well, for Sasuke anyway. I just love the guy! So my friend and fellow authoress, **N a i. K i r e i. Y u k i** has requested that 690 reviews be attached to the story before the next chapter is released. So can my SasuNaru lovers do it? Can we reach 690? What do you say? We were able to reach 600 plus…

Much Love,

**Cherry Jade **

* * *

**On the next Love Deeper: **Naruto's released from the hospital! Yay! Sasuke has a run in with his mother! Does Naruto find out what Sasuke did? Will Itachi? Stay tuned!

* * *

Brought to you by:

**Cherry Jade Production ©**

_**In association with SasuNaru INC. ™**_


	10. Reactions

**A/N: **_**Happy Birthday**_** Sasuke-sama!** –gushes- I just love him to pieces even if he's a bad boy sometimes! ;)

_Warnings_: **Mad!** Itachi, Mikoto!, **Sweet!** Naruto, **Loving!** Sasuke, **Sneaky!** Sasuke, **Plotting!** Sasuke, **SasuNaru** fluff!

**Ages: **Sasuke:** 26, **Naruto:** 22, **Mikoto: **52**, Itachi**: 31, **Pein**: 33, **Konan**: 32 **Kisame**: 24, **Suigetsu**: 28, **Karin**: 29, **Zabuza: **30**, Haku: **24**

**Disclaim**er: Sasuke pulled out and looked at the flushed boy beneath him. God, what a sight. Naruto was all his. "Hmm, Sasu…love you." "Hn, love you too, dobe."

**Dedicated** to all the people who reviewed, alerted, and favorited me! It means so much that you all still like the story.

**Enjoy**!

* * *

L_ove_ Dee**per**

**July 23, 2011 **

**(Sasuke-sama's B-day)**

By: Che**rr**y Ja_de_

_**Won't you please just love me  
and hold me,  
and tell me you forgive me,  
love me, and hold me…**_

**_I'm sorry  
won't you please forgive…_**

**_Love me for who I am…_**

**_I'm yours_**_. _

-_All My Love _by** t.A.T.u**.

* * *

…_Morning…_

* * *

A red haired middle age woman by the name of Tomiko Kumito walked up the steps to her daughter's home and brushed her hair from her face. She rang the door bell twice and waited.

Nothing.

The woman took her phone out of her purse and called her daughter again. The silly girl must've turned off her phone to charge it or so deep asleep that she couldn't hear it.

Tomiko didn't like using her key because one time she had and she been exposed to Karin's wild lifestyle. She saw her daughter having a foursome and it was just too much for her eyes. But it did bring back memories from when she was young and single. How she had loved that lifestyle with a passion. The freedom it entailed.

But it was lifestyle that she had left behind when she met her husband and fell in love.

She could only hope that Karin one day did the same. She thought that engaging her beloved daughter to the youngest Uchiha would solve that problem, but the man had been furious. Tomiko couldn't really blame him. His mother didn't inform him and it seemed as if he had his sights set on someone else. There were other respectable men that she could make her daughter settle down with.

The woman turned the key and stepped inside. She closed the door behind her. She looked around the living room. There didn't seem to be anything out of place. That meant Karin didn't party here but maybe somewhere else? The red head went to the stairs and called her daughter's name.

Still nothing.

How late did Karin stay out last night? Or had her baby done drugs again and passed out?

Tomiko walked carefully up the stairs; she had stilettos on, and turned down the hallway that led to her baby girl's room. The red head stared at the sight of the wall.

There something red on the wall. Like blood…but that couldn't be.

Now, Tomiko was nervous.

Something felt very wrong here all of a sudden.

She opened the door and walked into the master bedroom.

What she saw would forever haunt her.

_Her daughter lying down in a pool of blood._

Karin looked like she had been beaten savagely. Tomiko didn't see the bullet hole in the head.

She ran to her daughter's side and touched her. Her baby was cool. No! Please!

"Karin, sweetie, w-who d-did this to y-you? Huh? My poor sweet baby!" Those brown eyes study her daughter in a panic and saw the hole in the middle of her of her forehead. Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God! She had to call the police. They would find out who did this to her precious baby. The mother reached for her bag and pulled out her cell phone with a shaky hand and trembling fingers. Tomiko wiped the tears from her face and took a deep breath shuddering breath. She had to compose herself just enough to be coherent.

Dialing the emergency operating number, they answered in one ring. "M-my baby's been m-murdered," she croaked.

* * *

…_Elsewhere… _

* * *

Two police men knocked on Hozuki Suigetsu's door. They were here to question Hozuki about the Uzumaki shooting and see if what the shooter said had any merit. They also wanted to check out Hozuki's alibi for two nights ago. The heavy door opened swiftly and tall man with an expensive suit stepped in the door way. "Can I help you?"

"Yes. I am officer Akio and this is officer Fumio." They police officers showed their badges verifying their identity. "We're looking for Hozuki. Is here?"

"What's this about?"

"We have some questions that we need to ask him." Akio said calmly, eyeing the man's size. He could take both of them out no problem. "One moment, please." The huge man showed them to the foyer to wait. The large man went up the stairs and disappeared from their view.

He reappeared some minutes later with a strange disbelief look on his face. This caused the cops to tense with unease. "What's wrong?"

"I…I think the boss is dead," the bodyguard muttered quietly.

Fumio and Akio looked at each other in shock.

Dead?

How was that possible? This owner of this house had security. Surely, someone had noticed if Hozuki had died during the night. Unless it was of natural causes.

"Show us to the bedroom," Fumio said snapping out of his stupor.

The cops ran up the stairs and followed the bodyguard to the room he pointed to. They walked in the room and saw Hozuki with his eyes closed, lying peacefully on the pillow.

Only his chest wasn't rising and falling to complete the image.

Fumio walked around the bed and saw the bullet hole to the head. "A shot to the head, Aki."

"Fuck, this is just fantastic, goddamnit." Akio pulled out his cell phone and called for back up.

They now had a murder on their hands.

* * *

**Chapter** 10

_**R**__eact_ions

* * *

"Are the computers back online, Konan?" The blue haired woman looked away from the black screens.

"No, Pein. Still out."

"Fuck."

Late last night, their computers had gone offline and had been out all night. Pein and Konan had been watching Hozuki's and Kumito's respectively when their computers shut off them. They had firewalls for this kind of thing. But apparently someone had easily penetrated their protections like it was kid game and shut them out of their own network.

Who knows what could have happened during this blackout?

Pein's cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out, "Hello?"

"Pein-san, this is Itachi."

"How are you this morning?"

"Good, however I have bad news. Kumito and Hozuki were found dead this morning in their houses."

Pein's orange eyebrow rose in shock. Both of them were dead? "Did you already know Pein-san?" He heard Itachi ask him.

"I…I had no idea. Our computers footage of the house had been shut off and we have been offline all night." This wasn't a coincidence. Someone wanted Kumito and Hozuki dead in the same night.

"What? Are you back online yet?" As soon as Itachi said those words a message appeared on all of the computers. It read: '**Thanks for playing. Have a nice day**.' A smiley face appeared on the screens and then switched to show the police and investigators at the two different houses obviously collecting evidence.

"Pein-san?"

Pein blinked. This was the most bizarre occurrence. "Sorry, Itachi-san. We just came back online. We're seeing footage of the police right now at both houses."

"Do you have any idea who could have done this?"

"Well, Itachi-san, there were some people closing in on Hozuki because they wanted his territory. One of them must have gotten to him last night during the blackout. But as for Kumito, I have no idea."

"I…see." The orange haired man heard Itachi sigh on the other line.

"Please let me know if you are able to find anything, Pein-san."

"Of course, Itachi-san."

The line went dead and the tall man shook his head. Couldn't anything run smoothly these days?

"Pein?"

Grey eyes focused on her as he was brought out of his thoughts, "Yes, Konan?"

She ran her hand through her dark blue hair. "It will be difficult to find out who hacked us. It will be even harder to find out who killed Hozuki and Kumito."

Pein took a seat at a computer and turned to face his partner. "Why's that?"

"Because all the information that we ever collected on Hozuki and Kumito has been deleted, Pein. Even our backup is wiped out. The only information we have is what we printed out and gave to Itachi-san."

Pein stared at her with a hint of disbelief and then faced the computer and typed quickly, he waited for the program to open.

No data.

Everything was gone.

Cleaned out.

The surveillance video, pictures, notes, everything was gone.

Pein banged his fist on the rubber keyboard. "Fuck." Then he gripped his spiky hair and sighed. Today was going to be stressful.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha ran his fingers through soft blonde hair. Naruto was so beautiful.

Especially in the morning. The sun's rays hit Naruto's hair making it look like spun gold. Naruto's cheeks were bit rosy from the chill of the room and his full lips were curved into a tiny smile.

Sasuke was currently lying beside his boyfriend on his hospital bed. The taller man needed to be close to his important person after almost losing him. He needed to remind himself that Naruto safe and sound from people who wanted to hurt and take him away.

Sasuke especially wanted to remind himself that last night had been worth it.

Looking at the blonde curled into his chest and watching with rapt attention of his boyfriend's chest rising up and down while he slept, it was definitely worth it.

A dark smirk titled his lips; he wondered if the bodies had been discovered yet? He hoped who ever found them were horrified and scared. Just as scared as he had been when he had held Naruto as he lay bleeding and fighting for his life.

The smirk became even wider as he continued to ponder the situation. There was no way this could be connected to him. Kisame knew a hacker by the name of Shikamaru who took Pein and Konan surveillance out of the question. He thanked Itachi for telling him about them or else his and Kisame's plan would not have worked so flawlessly. Shikamaru had even found that there additional people watching Hozuki. Other crime syndicates ready to pounce on the platinum haired man when given the opportunity. Kisame would have his murder pin on of them. As for Kumito, that bitch's murder who would be chalked up to a robber gone bad. Sasuke didn't give a fuck what they classified the murder as, as long as it would taint his and his lover's life.

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Naruto's forehead. Dark eyes roved over Naruto's features.

There was no guilt involved. Naruto was safe and alive and that was all that mattered.

The blonde's eyelids fluttered and the taller man could tell the blonde was waking up. He brushed the smaller man's fringe from his eyes and looked directly into sleepy blue eyes.

"Morning, dobe."

A teasing grin, "Good morning, teme."

Naruto gave Sasuke an appraising stare. "What?"

The blonde's grin widened, "You were staring at me while I slept, wondering how I could be so handsome in the morning, right?"

Dark eyes narrowed, playfully. "Since when did you become so cocky in the morning?" Sasuke could see the smirk tugging on those pink kissable lips.

Naruto reached up and brushed his fingers against his Uchiha's jaw line. The blonde used the pad of his thumb to rub the taller man's chin. "When I started working for the _hottest _boss in the world."

A chuckle escaped Sasuke and he leaned down and kissed Naruto's temple but remained hovered over his blonde breathing in the lingering scent of his hair, "Flattery will get you _everywhere_, dobe." Sasuke pulled away and smiled at Naruto. There had been moment when the Uchiha had thought that he had lost Naruto forever, lost his heart forever but here he was joking with him.

Sasuke saw the daze look overcome Naruto's features because of his smile and widened it just a bit, "Like what you see, dobe?"

The blonde gently brought Sasuke's head down an inch from his lips, "I'll always like you, Sasuke-teme." With that said Sasuke kissed his blonde with a mute passion because Naruto was still recovering from his wound. He felt those warm, thin arms wind around his neck keeping him firmly on top of the blonde, but the Uchiha was careful not to lay his full weight on Naruto. Sasuke ran his fingers down Naruto's neck and shoulders, shimmering down to those hips and grinding lightly.

Naruto separated their lips to take a breath and a low moan escaped his lips. "Hmm…_Sasuke_…good!"

The Uchiha continued to move his hips, teasing the man on the bed and then came to a stop causing Naruto to whine.

"Sorry, dobe. That's just a hint of what you'll get when you leave here and get better."

"Nooo…teme," Naruto pouted and then bit his lip looking at Sasuke from underneath his lashes. Sasuke felt his breath quicken at the action.

"Sasuke, I'll do whatever you like if you give me more." The older man licked his lips about to take advantage of such an offer but the door openedprecipitously. Juggo eyes met his own. Sasuke could tell by the expression on the bodyguard's face that he was not going to like the visitor.

"Sasuke-san, your mother is here to see you." He really hated his ability to read people sometimes. What the fuck could she possibly want? Sasuke didn't call her here and he certainly didn't wish for her presence at the moment. Or any future moments. But he would deal with her accordingly.

Naruto watched as warm obsidian eyes became frosty shards of ice. Sasuke moved off the bed and fixed his rumpled clothes as best as he could. "Send her in Juggo," the Uchiha snapped in a chilling tone.

"Yes, Sasuke-san." The Uchiha walked around the bed to stand before the door and at the same time block his mother sight from Naruto. She had no right to see him as it was her fault that he was here in the first place.

Juggo stepped aside and Mikoto entered the room with an air of nobility that she always carried with her. It made Sasuke disgusted. While she was well mannered, she was incredibly selfish.

The door closed behind her with a finality that made her shiver a bit. Looking into her youngest child's eyes, she saw the perfect Uchiha mask set in. It was the same look that her late husband and Itachi gave when they were dealing with characters that did not deserve their time and energy in the slightest.

She took a breath, "Good morning, my son."

"What do you want?"

Mikoto bit her lip at the tone of his voice and gazed at her son with apologetic eyes. "I just wanted to see how you were doing, Sasuke."

Her son just crossed his arms, "As you can see, I'm not the one laying in a hospital bed."

"I don't see why you are so hostile towards me, my son. It's not like it is my fault that_ your_ Vice President in the hospital." Mikoto glared at Sasuke fed up with his attitude. It was time for him to grow up and stop this childishness. She could understand that he was still upset with her for engaging him to someone without his consideration. But it was time for him to forgive her now.

A sardonic smile twisted full lips, "Well, _Mother_, did you know that it was Kumito who had Naruto shot at the benefit?"

Sasuke took in the overly pale face and quite literally watched the blood drain from her face. He continued, "You didn't know?" A cheerless grin, "Because of _you_, Naruto almost lost his life. All because you wanted to shove a useless bitch on me that I could never want."

The dark haired woman swallowed, but it felt as if her mouth was dry. "I had no idea, Sasuke. I'm very sor-"

"I don't _want_ your apologies. I want you to go back to ignoring me," onyx eyes stared emotionlessly into equally dark eyes.

"W-what?" The older woman didn't understand. Why was he saying this? Didn't Sasuke want her back in his life? "I'm afraid I don't understand Sasuke. Do you not want-"

Again the younger Uchiha interrupted her, "Look, I was doing just fine before you made of mess of things. Go back to missing your _dead_ husband and leave me alone. You've caused me nothing but heartache. I almost lost the only person I love in this world because you wanted grandchildren or what ever your convoluted reasoning was for engaging me that slut."

Sasuke sighed, rubbing his forehead suddenly tired of her being here. "I…I just don't want you in my life. So please leave."

Mikoto couldn't believe it. Her son, her baby boy didn't want her anymore. It was true that she had not paid much attention to him after her beloved Fugaku died, but she was just trying to make amends now. The woman watched with watery eyes as Sasuke turned away from her and take the blonde's hand in his own, intertwining their fingers and brushed a soft kiss on it.

The Uchiha woman cleared her throat trying to spress the onslaught of tears, "I won't give up on you Sasuke. I am your mother and I _love_ you."

"I don't _want_ your love. I want you to leave now."

Mikoto knew this was a losing battle. Maybe when Uzumaki was healed, she could try again. Maybe he would be in a more forgiving mood afterward.

Sasuke heard the door close and immediately the tension left his body. He had meant every word. He didn't not want her around for anything, certainly not love, or support. Naruto would provide that for him.

He felt soft fingers brush the inside of his wrist and he smiled, but it was faint. "Yes, Naruto?"

"Did Kumito really try to kill me?"

Sasuke finally looked up from the bed rails and into confused azure eyes. "Yes, Naruto she did."

The Uchiha watched as Naruto eyes widened and then closed painfully. Sasuke brought the hand to his lips again. It must be very to hear that someone wanted you dead because they wanted the person you were currently involved with.

"Tell me everything, Sasuke," the blonde said softly.

The Uchiha told him everything, finding the evidence, Kumito's plan to have him killed just so she could be Sasuke's fiancée. The dark haired man was smart enough to leave out the part that he killed Hozuki and Kumito for harming his blonde Vice President.

Naruto ran a hand through his hair and then pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well, will the police handle this quickly or something since there's evidence?"

"Hopefully soon, dobe."

Naruto gave him a weak smile. But then his whole demeanor changed abruptly. "Less talk about the morbid stuff. Are you going to finish kissing me or what?"

Sasuke laughed, feeling happy to do away with the depressing shit if only for a couple hours. "Maybe after breakfast."

"The hell do you mean maybe? I'm a hot commodity, teme. The nurses as we speak are breaking down the door to molest this body!"

A dark eyebrow rose, "I have security at the door, dobe."

Naruto put his hand behind his head and rubbed the soft spikes, "Heh…there goes my theory, yeah?"

Sasuke smirked. He leaned down and kissed his dobe's adorable nose. "You're too cute, dobe." He gave the man a loving smile that reached those dark eyes.

"I'm not a dobe, teme," the blonde whined. He turned his head and pouted with a soft blush coloring his cheeks.

Sasuke grinned and turned towards the door. "I'll be back with breakfast soon, _dobe_. Don't miss me too much, okay?"

"Teme!"

The tall man felt the slight breeze and enjoyed the fresh air as the hospital's automatic doors opened. Sasuke headed down to the parking lot to his expensive black car with the intent to leave and be back as soon as possible.

But alas that plan was ruined as Itachi was leaning against his car like it belonged to him.

Fucker. The younger Uchiha didn't go leaning up against his car like it was his. But this is how his older brother was. He thought he had the right to do anything.

Itachi moved off the car and stood facing his little brother. He looked around the parking lot carefully before speaking. "How are you brother?"

"I'm fine, Itachi. I was just leaving if you don't mind." Sasuke disabled and unlocked the car, reaching for the door opening it only for Itachi to close it with a firm push.

"I have something to discuss with you little brother." The older Uchiha stood up straighter staring Sasuke down.

Dark eyes narrowed. "And what could that be?"

Crimson studied Sasuke critically, "Did you know that Kumito and Hozuki were found dead this morning?"

The youngest Uchiha knew Itachi was testing him. His brother was watching for the tiniest flaws in his mask to pick up on to try and figure out what he was thinking. Sasuke wouldn't put it pass Itachi to have called Pein this morning only to find out that they had a blackout where they had seen nothing.

"No," Sasuke answered in a bland tone, "I had no idea. Do you they have a suspect?"

Itachi couldn't believe the audacity Sasuke had to lie and to him no less. Who did his little brother think he was dealing with? One of those novice businessmen who were ignorant of people and their ways?

"I know you had them killed Sasuke."

A delicate eyebrow rose in amusement. So Itachi thought he had all the answers, did he? "Really, now? And you have proof such activities?"

"No, but-"

"Then how can you accuse me? You have no proof and you're just speculating. I'm appalled that you considered me a suspect, big brother." Sasuke mocked, emphasizing the words _big brother_. He watched as Itachi gritted his teeth in frustration.

The older Uchiha stared stonily at his brother for a minute more. "You better hope for your sake that Naruto forgives you when he finds out that he's dating a killer." With that said, Itachi left and went back to his car that was parked five spots down. He sped from the parking lot leaving Sasuke there contemplating the conversation that just occurred.

* * *

_Two Weeks Later _

* * *

Naruto knew Sasuke was hiding something from him. As he sat on the bed, the thought repeated itself over and over. Sasuke was indeed hiding something from him, his boyfriend.

He had no idea what it was but he was able to pick it up from his boyfriend's behavior.

When Naruto had been released from the hospital, Sasuke graciously offered that Naruto come home with him. He accepted of course and Sasuke took him to his apartment first so they could pick up some clothes and then Sasuke drove them home. The Uchiha had been prepared to stay home and wait hand and foot on Naruto, but the Uzumaki had kicked him the hell out. He told Sasuke to go and catch up on some work at the office.

The Uchiha refused outright, but Naruto had offered a compromise, putting his business skills to use. He told Sasuke he could call him as often as he wanted to check up on him and Naruto swore he would take it easy. Sasuke agreed reluctantly but after the first couple of days, the taller man felt a bit better about leaving him at home, with the maids. That had been last week.

But it was the mornings and the evenings that often left Naruto confused. Sasuke would talk with him about work and or any topics that came up in conversations. When Naruto had found out Kumito and Hozuki were dead, the Uchiha shrugged and commented that the 'fuckers can't hurt you anymore.' Naruto didn't know how take such a statement.

And when the dark haired man thought that Naruto wasn't looking, Sasuke was looking at him with this strange, sad look…like he was going to lose him or something. And when the taller man thought he was asleep, he would feel those slight rough fingers stroke his head and he felt those petal soft lips kissing him with a reverence that he was used to since being with Sasuke. They were almost like goodbye kisses and then the actions would be repeated.

But he would never leave Sasuke, so he didn't know why the Uchiha was even considering such a notion.

Was Sasuke leaving him? Is that why he kept staring at him with those dark desperate eyes?

Well, it didn't matter. When he came home tonight, Naruto was going to confront him and they were going to talk it out.

It was good thing that Sasuke was due home soon.

Naruto left the bedroom and went downstairs. He headed for the kitchen to find Sasuke already eating his dinner. The taller man had taken off his suit jacket and tie and they were hung over the chair to his left. The first three buttons of his white dress shirt was unbuttoned. As always, his lover looked impeccable. He took a seat on the right side of his boyfriend.

"Why didn't you come upstairs first?" He pouted at the end of his sentence. He saw the Uchiha's lips upturn a little at the action.

Sasuke swallowed his food, took a drink of wine and then answered, "Before the maids left, they told me you were upstairs napping. I didn't want to wake you."

"You could have kissed me awake, though. Or were you so hungry because you didn't eat lunch again and wanted to come home sooner?"

This time Sasuke fully smiled and Naruto enjoyed his expression. It was so carefree. This is how his boyfriend should be. "Yeah, I had two meetings back to back so I didn't get chance to eat. Then I had to go over some paper work with the lawyers."

Naruto stood up and moved to stand behind Sasuke's chair. He then began massaging those broad muscular shoulders gently. He heard his lover's moaned appreciation and he smiled. The blonde kept up the massage, silently building up the courage to ask Sasuke about the truth.

He heard Sasuke placed his fork on the plate with a small clang. Now was the time, the teme was relaxed and he was full. Now was a great time. "Sasuke?"

The Uchiha tilted his head up catching the seriousness in the small man's voice, "Yes, Naruto? What's wrong?"

Naruto took a deep breath. "I know you're keeping something from me, Sasuke. Tell me what it is. It hurts me to see you look at me like that! Just tell me, teme!"

The Uchiha brought a hand to his forehead and let his fingers grip his bangs tightly. "Damnit, _fuck_!..." He thought he had more time before Naruto would notice. But this was Naruto Uzumaki, it stupid on his part to think that he wouldn't notice. Even though they had only been working for months together, he knew the blonde knew him because Sasuke wanted Naruto to know him.

Sasuke stood abruptly from his seat at the table causing Naruto to move back. The Uchiha picked up his plate and glass and put them in the sink, running water over them. He heard Naruto follow him into the kitchen. He turned and faced his blonde and reached for his wrist gently. "Let's talk about this up stairs."

The vice president nodded. He followed Sasuke up the stairs and before he knew it, they were the master bedroom. Sasuke gestured for him to sit on the bed while he remained standing.

Sasuke ran his fingers through his dark hair, and then he looked up and stared deeply at Naruto. "I want to you promise you won't leave me."

Naruto frowned, "Sasuke-teme, I'm not going to leave. Just tell me."

But Sasuke shook his head as if he was sure his blonde was going to leave. "No, you have to promise me Naruto. I did what I did for you," the youngest Uchiha pleaded.

'What ever he did is troubling him terribly,' Naruto thought taking in the expression on Sasuke's face. The dark haired man was looking at the floor and biting his lip. He looked like a little kid to Naruto. A little kid that was used to people leaving him.

"I promise you, Sasuke Uchiha that I won't leave you. No matter what."

The Uchiha smiled weakly at the promise but the smile disappeared quickly off his pale face. "Remember when I told I found out that Kumito asked Hozuki to have you killed?"

A nod of the head, "I was in the hospital room with you while you were unconscious and then I received a phone call. It was your friend Kisame and he wanted to inquire about your status post surgery. But then, Kisame offered some services of some people he used to know."

Naruto turned his head a bit to the side. "Offered you services to do what?"

His boyfriend rubbed his hand down his face. "To get rid of the problem," rasped out in a cold voice. Sasuke's beautiful eyes darkened with hatred as he recalled the situation.

Blue eyes swirled with confusion, "What problem are you talking about Sasuke? Kumito and Hozuki? Wait a minute…"

Sasuke waited for realization to set in. "Did you and Kisame hire people to kill them?"

The Uchiha shrugged. "You're only half right."

Naruto examined Sasuke closely. Those eyes were freezing as if replaying something that angered him greatly. "Then what I am missing?"

"I went with Zabuza to Kumito's house and put a bullet right in her fucking head, Naruto."

The blonde gaped at him. Sasuke killed Karin? He tried to wrap his mind around the new information. "Why did you do it, Sasuke?" He breathed out softly.

Immediately, Sasuke was kneeling before him, grasping both of his hands tightly. "You have to understand, Naruto. When you woke up from your coma I was so happy, but I kept thinking about how you ended up there in the first place. I knew I couldn't take the chance she would hurt you again. Because then it would have been all my fault. So I killed, Naruto. I did it so you could be safe. I had to protect you no matter what."

Azure eyes slipped closed for a moment, then opened again to peer at Sasuke. "So you did it for me?" he whispered trying to understand his love's motives.

"Yes, and I would do it again in heartbeat, Naruto. Your happiness and safety means the absolute world to me. I just hope you won't leave me for it."

The Uchiha watched Naruto look at the floor in thought. Finally, after what felt like forever, Naruto eyes met his own. "Sasuke, I…I understand why you did it. I think that if I been in the same situation, I probably would have done the same thing. You mean the world to me, teme."

The taller man gazed at the blonde in amazement.

He understood?

He thought for sure Naruto was going to shake him off and storm out of his house and go to the police. But Naruto continued, "You were doing what you thought was right. But look at me Sasuke, I'm not leaving you." Naruto was voice was sure and firm which calmed Sasuke immensely.

Sasuke wet his lips, "Are you going to turn me into the police? I did admit to having someone killed. And I killed a person in cold blood."

Naruto pulled his hand away to smack Sasuke upside the head, "Stop trying to push me away. I'm not going to turn you in, teme. I'm here to stay, for better or worse. However, promise me something Sasuke."

"Anything," the Uchiha said instantly.

"Don't lie to me every again. We do not keep secrets from each other, do you hear me?"

A light smirk crossed his face before fading. He liked when Naruto was forceful. It made him feel secure in their relationship. "I promise, no secrets."

The tall man rose off the floor and pulled the small man into his arms. "Thank you, Naruto. _Thank you so much_." He kept repeating it into the crook of his blonde's neck.

Sasuke sat on the bed with Naruto on his lap. He leaned up and kissed those sweet lips trying to as much passion into as possible. Eventually they had to pull away because they needed to breathe. "I love you, Naruto so much."

A sweet tender expression broke Naruto's somber look. Thin tan arms wrapped around his neck relieved. He was happy Sasuke was able to tell him the truth.

Naruto hoped that this didn't come back to haunted their happiness.

"I love you too, Sasuke. Very much."

* * *

**_Love me for who I am…_**

**_I'm yours…_**

* * *

To be Continued…

* * *

**A/N: **Next chapter is the last before the epilogue. Now, my good friend and fellow author **N a i. K i r e i. Y u k i**who writes the story called 'The Wedding Planner' has requested 820 reviews for before the last chapter of this story is posted. So my SasuNaru supporters can you do it? I have a lot of alerts. It would be nice if some of those alerts turned into reviews…

**Con Molto Amore, **

**Cherry Jade **

**On the next Love Deeper**: Naruto goes back to work. Itachi has a proposition for Sasuke and Naruto. Will they take it? Stay Tuned.

Brought to you by:

**Cherry Jade Production ©**

_**In association with SasuNaru INC. ™**_


End file.
